What's behind?
by The Angel of a Devil
Summary: Yes he remembered that he hated the girl who abandoned him a long time ago, Erza Scarlet. How could she just forget about him and her important past? He's determined to have revenge and let her remember through any means even if he has to do *that. But just three words from her could change his mind, and is he keeping more secrets under that pretty face even if Erza is already his?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail~ What's behind?

Chapter 1- It's going to cost you

I Erza Scarlet am spending my last few moments falling towards the wild ocean and asking myself, "_What if I didn't take one step further? Will I not be facing death right now?" _ I keep repeating those questions in my head while waiting to hear a **Splash**.

In just some few seconds I was already at the bottom of the ocean, sinking to its depths. My armour disappeared while I was starting to lose conscious and I felt scared to what would the others at Fairy Tail feel if I died. I'm sure Lucy would be continuously crying no matter how hard she tries not to. Gray would be silent at the corner and wouldn't even dare to say a word. Master would definitely try to stop the wild Natsu ruining my funeral because he just couldn't accept the fact I died.

Yes, many more would be sad if I died now. But what can I do? I couldn't move my arms or my legs because of fear. In this case I'll just die. I'm totally hopeless now and no one is even around to notice that I fell from a cliff. This is the end of my life.

"Hey wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Someone kept yelling as I felt a warm touch on my bare shoulder. I tried to open my eyes but I only got a glimpse of something blue and fell back to darkness.

I awakened once again into an old Victorian room painted with the velvet colour and everything was antique and vintage even the curtains and the covers. I scratched my head and looked around the room to figure out where I was, but the only problem was I wasn't familiar with the place.

I peeked out the window and all I saw was a sea of trees. But with the gusts of the wind, I'm sure I was near the ocean. The doorknob twist and someone came in to the room. He was a strange man for he was wearing a white mask which covered his entire face. Only his blue hair was shown and the rest of his body but only his face was concealed.

"U-um would you want to cover yourself?" He sure did ask a weird question but what was weirder was me. I looked down and saw I was only wearing my underwear.

"Requip!" I quickly shouted and my normal clothes appeared to cover my body. After I was sure that I was wearing all my clothes I decided to ask some questions.

"Um do you know where I am?" I hesitated to talk since I found this man a little peculiar. I wasn't sure if he was trying to talk but I had the feeling that he was trying to force his voice out.

"We're still part of Fiore but this place doesn't have a proper address if that's what you're looking for." His voice sounded so pleasant to my ears and I hadn't notice that he was already done speaking.

"Um, okay." I kept staring at him trying to see what was under his mask but I guess he saw right through me. He turned away and once more spoke.

"You must be hungry after long hours of sleeping. Come down the stairs and got to the first room at the right." And just with that he left me alone in the room.

"I guess I am hungry." I muttered to myself as a loud growl came out of my stomach.

I went outside the room and I wondered if I should go left or right. I took a guess and picked right. As I passed by some large windows, I saw that the sun was almost swallowed by the ocean.

"I fell early in the morning. I guess I passed out for a really long time."

I continued walking and soon I finally found the stairs. It was not too steep or too wide. It was just the ordinary wooden stairs. But the whole house was sure from the olden times. It was all Victorian but it was sure kept clean and in good shape. Although it shows signs of its oldness but you would never call it a haunted house though the lights sure are dimmed.

I finally reached the room and saw platters of food. There were two big trays of bread, one giant meat loaf and there were different kinds of fruits everywhere.

"Hello? Are you there masked man?" I called out as I stood by the table.

Soon a figure appeared from the other room and it sure was the masked man. He was carrying a bottle of wine and a pitcher of water hand in hand.

"Sit down and eat." He said as he placed the wine and the water on the table.

I sat down and began taking some bread. I was about to take a bite when I was annoyed the sight of him just sitting there and staring at me.

"Um why don't you eat?" I asked.

It took a while before he answered. "I'm already done."

So I continued eating and with curiosity I asked again. "Were you the one that saved me?"

"Yeah, I saw you washed ashore and you were lying on the sand as if you're dead. But I gave you some oxygen and I woke you up but sadly you fell asleep again."

I choked on the wine as he said '_gave you some oxygen_' and I felt that my face was starting to blush. After I ate, he took me to the library upstairs and there I saw plenty of books. I particularly scanned each one and noticed that it was all mostly history and story books. I decided to take this story book entitled _The Great Mage._

As I began reading the first pages, I noticed the masked man sitting in the corner reading a history book. Tired of calling him _masked man_, I decided to ask him about his name.

"Hey what's your name?" my voice was shaking a bit.

"_Nani?"_ he turned his head towards my direction.

"Um, well it's only appropriate to know each other's names since-" I was cut off from his voice.

"Jellal. It's Jellal Fernandes." He calmly said.

"Jellal? Well my name is Erza Scarlet."

"Erza? What a pretty name."

I was shocked when he said my name was pretty. But it really annoyed me that I couldn't see his face.

"Hey Jellal! Why don't you take off that mask?" I shouted pissed of hiding his face.

"What did you say?" his tone seemed that he didn't hear the loudness of my scream.

"I said take off your mask! What are you hiding inside of your own house? It's just the two of us." I waited for his next reply but instead he came closer to me and pressed me against the wall.

"Fine but it's going to cost you." He whispered to my ear just before lifting his mask.

The next thing I knew he threw his mask to the floor and then his face was so close to mine. The light coming from the room made me see what his face was like. I was wondering, _what's behind?_ His face didn't have any ugly scars or marks, rather it was perfect. He had this weird tattoo on the right side of his face but he looked really handsome with it. His eyes were so deep. The blackness of it is making you enter a trance. His lips were not too thick and his nose was just perfect.

"J-Jellal." I muttered as I felt that my face was starting to become red.

He kissed me on the lips and I felt that my knees were becoming weak. Some books dropped on the floor as he continued to press my body against the wall. I don't know if it was just me or was his whole body already hot?

As he pulled his lips away, I felt a sudden touch near my shoulder and I suddenly fell. He caught me in his left arm and whispered something before I passed out.

"You're really cute Erza-chan."

I awoke once more from where I gained consciousness the first time. But this time, my arms and legs were tied to the bed separately. I couldn't close my legs and I my clothes were half open.

"Requip!" I shouted but I didn't change into my armour or did my sword appear.

"It's no use." I heard Jellal's voice coming from across the room. He stood there, leaning against the wall, enjoying the view he was seeing.

"What are you doing!" I shouted as I struggled to cut the rope.

"I told you it'll cost you to take off my mask. Once you take off my mask I become someone who hungers for lust. And no matter how much you struggle, you can't break free. It also doesn't allows you to use magic and I'm the only one who can set you free so be a good girl Erza and enjoy the treat you'll receive." He snickered evilly and it gave me the chills.

He climbed on the bed and sniffed my hair." What pretty scarlet hair you have." He muttered.

He then placed his other arm across my body and he started giving me a kiss. But his kiss involved his tongue and it danced with mine. Although I didn't like what he was doing, it gave me so much pleasure.

He pulled away and started licking my neck and uneventful things started to happen. But the movements stopped and I looked at the man at my side, sitting there with such a face.

"I won't go that far if you don't want it. But if one day you ask me to, then I'll give you what you'll ask." He scratched his head as he sat on the bed in crossed legs. His cheeks were becoming pink that made him look cute and seeing him know where his limits are definitely made my heart skipped a bit.

He released me from the ropes and I quickly changed to my pyjamas. He stood up and said goodnight. I don't know why but instead of getting mad at him, I said something else.

"Would you like to sleep beside me?" I said as I hugged my pillow and blushed as I saw his eyes.

His eyes widened but later he smile and answered. "Can I?"

"Of course." I lied down on the big but soft bed and he also lied down after he turned off the lights. With him beside me, the bed felt small and cosy. And I sure did get a good night sleep. But why am I feeling this way towards someone I just met?

End...

Hey although this was originally a Rated M, but since I didn't feel continuing with those stuff, then I changed it into a Rated T but it's kind of ecchi, well mostly it is but I hope you still enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

What's behind? ~Fairy Tail

Chapter 2- What did I forget?

The sun woke me up and what a beautiful scene I was seeing from the window. The sky was painted with a bright shade of scarlet, but that didn't led me to forget on what happened last night between me and Jellal.

Although I know that doing it with a stranger is something not good, but why does my heart beat for him and instead of getting mad, I even slept the whole night with him.

When I woke up a while ago, I didn't see him and that made me feel relieved for a bit, but I'm a bit scared of him because of what happened last night. I don't know how could I face Jellal, but I'll try to escape when I have the chance.

"Requip!" I changed into my normal clothes but I didn't wear my armour so I could run faster if I had the chance to escape.

I walked down the stairs slowly and looked for the main door as quietly as possible. But when I already saw the door, I heard a loud crash coming from another room. I don't know why but my feet started moving on its own and before I knew it, I was already infront of Jellal looking down at him on the floor.

"Um, what was that loud crash I heard just now?" I decided to ask so I wouldn't be suspected of running away.

"Oh, I dropped the ingredient that's all." He chuckled a little bit and he scratched his head.

From the looks of it, I knew he was clumsy and fell down on the floor, bringing along the ingredients with him. He was such a bad liar. But his face looks so harmless now compared to last night.

As I was gazing at him as he stood up, I heard the main door opened and footsteps rushed in. As I looked back I saw two persons coming in to the kitchen carrying some vegetables and they were somewhat quarrelling.

"Geez Shiro, we should have taken some candies before we left." A girl with short brunette hair that was tied into a ponytail, and oddly wore a short peach coloured summer dress with puffed sleeves that were paired with jeans, was talking with a boy who had tidy blonde hair that wore the traditional attire of butler.

"Are you still a 5 year old?" the boy coldly replied to the bubblish girl but his purplish red eyes were kind of mesmerising and creepy at the same time.

Although they had different personalities, they still looked cute together.

"Oh Shiro, Himiko, you two took two days just to do some grocery." Jellal had a pretty smile up his face as he talked to the two kids.

"Himiko kept drooling at the candy store while I was buying our needs at the town." I think the boy named Shiro was the one who answered in a cold tone.

"What do you mean by that! We were lost for over a night in the forest if you hadn't spaced out while going back to the house!"

And the quarrelling continued but I kept looking at the innocent face of Jellal. Was this really the man who molested me last night? He had such an angelic smile and he looked like he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Oh? Who is the pretty lady with the scarlet hair over there?" I believe Himiko was the one who suddenly popped that question.

Everyone looked at me and the two kids had judging eyes which sent chills down my spine.

"Um, I am Erza Scarlet. I'm from Magnolia and is a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail." I tried to smile and look at their faces but my whole body shivered at their judging eyes.

"Now, Now, no need to be judging." Jellal waved his hands and tried to settle down the two kids. "I saved her yesterday from the ocean and now she'll be staying with us until she can get back to Magnolia, was it?"

"Y-Yeah. How far is Magnolia from here?" I decided to ask since he himself said that I can stay here until I can get back.

"Well that's pretty far from here." The girl batted her eyes and wondered.

"You need to pass three towns and a forest in the north to get to Onibus, and that'll take about three days. From there you can take a train to Magnolia. But if you decide to walk back home, then it'll take about one week if you don't take a train from Onibus." The boy headed to the counter and placed the bags.

"By the way Erza that oddly cold boy is Shiro, and the bubbly girl is Himiko. They'll be serving you during your stay here. Got that you two?" Jellal announced with a not so firm voice and with a smile on his face.

"Aye!" both of them answered back.

I grabbed a piece of bread and decided to explore the house. Every time I look more closely at the rooms, I have a feeling that I've been here before but the memory is hard to grasp.

I went upstairs and decided to look around more since the sunlight lessened the creepiness of the house. I passed by the room from where I slept and decided to explore until the end. The only lights were coming from the windows and from the looks of it; the lights weren't turned on for a long period of time in this side of the house.

As I kept wandering, I kept feeling nostalgic from the hallways. My feet stopped infront of a familiar door, and I reached out my hand to the doorknob. I twisted it slowly and a creaking noise came out signifying that it was pretty old. I pushed it open and my eyes widened as I saw a small room with many beds. Everything was dusty and the light coming from the window was the only thing to brighten up the room other than the light bulbs.

I don't know why, but I felt a great pain in my chest that made tears come out from my left eye. I slumped to the floor and the tears just kept coming but not one drop came out from my right eye.

I kept looking around the room trying to figure out what was so familiar. The beds were all double-deckers and there were three in total. There was only one study table and a chair infront of the window. I stood up and walked nearer to the table and something caught my attention.

_True freedom can be achieved someday;_ was roughly carved. Then a slight memory slammed in my head.

"Erza, let's work hard to become free okay?" a familiar voice ringed through my ears but the face was so hard to grasp.

Whose voice was this and why do I keep feeling that I forgot something very important? I decided to leave the room and go back downstairs.

I walked the hall wiping my teary eye, and suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I was pushed back to the wall and as I raised my head I saw Jellal.

"J-Jellal." I muttered as I stared into his dark eyes. I noticed that the sparkle disappeared and this was the Jellal from last night.

"Erza, don't tell me you forgot about this place?" his voice was firm and it sent chills down my spine.

"What are you talking about? I had never been in this place before." My voice was wavering and my whole body was shaking.

He pressed my arms and I could tell he was pissed. His grip became tighter and it started to hurt.

"What are you doing? It hurts." I tried to struggle my way out, but he didn't budged. He pressed me even more and he rose up his head.

"You need to be punish Erza-chan. How can you forget something so important?" the tone of his voice changed and it had a hint of evil into it.

Jellal licked my neck slowly trying to arouse me. I tried to struggle but it was no use. I was under his control now. We fell down to the floor and he kissed me. My tongue was surprisingly dancing with his and he placed his right leg between my legs.

He unbuttoned two buttons of my shirt and started licking my cleavage. I was already moaning but it seemed to turn him up more.

He lifted my back and his lips tracked along my neck. I felt his warm and wet tongue licking my nape and he suddenly bit it. I screamed out of pain and placed his fore finger in my mouth making me suck it.

His teeth dug even more and I could feel his fingers pressing against my spine. I punched the floor with my right hand trying to let out the pain. Tears began to drip from my left eye and the pain just kept coming.

He finally released his teeth and in turn licked the area from where he has bitten. He rose up his head from my neck and he gave me one last kiss on the lips before standing up.

He pulled my left hand so I could also stand up and he looked at my eyes.

"Sorry if it hurts but you deserve the punishment Erza, since you forgot something important. And I promise that one day tears would fall down from your right eye also." Jellal gave one last look and the sparkle in his eyes returned.

He walked to the stairs and I stood there feeling my nape. I looked at my hand and I saw a drop of blood. My tongue licked that small amount and for some reason I smiled. What was making me smile and when Jellal placed his finger in my mouth, why did I liked it so much?

But what I wondered about the most is what did Jellal meant that I forgot something very important? All this questions puzzled my head and I will do anything to find the answers even if it means that I need to pay with my body.

_End..._

Authors note: Shiro and Himiko were both OC's requested by "_Fall Into Everlasting Darkness"..._ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do review...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's Torture

_Author's note: Well I decided to continue this story after a very long time so thank you to those who are continuing __**What's behind?**__ , and to those who decided to check this out. _

_I hope to my readers before, you'll forgive me for the super late update. And I'll try my best to follow up the next chapters. Now I present to you, Chapter three!_

I woke up in my room, and I spent another night here, at this old house. I wanted to leave but something was keeping me. Not Jellal, but it was a feeling of curiosity. What was I remembering? It's all fragments so it's hard to make out. I sighed and headed downstairs.

I smelled fried eggs and bacon. There were still sizzling noises coming from the kitchen, so I thought I was in time for breakfast. I went inside the dining room and looked around.

"Jellal's not here." I felt disappointed.

Wait, why was I disappointed? It's not like we are lovers or anything right? I should feel relieve not seeing him since I don't know what he might do to me.

I heard the door creaked open and came out Shiro, the guy wearing the butler suit. He was carrying a plate of bacon and a plate of fried eggs in both hands. He gently placed them on the table and he turned his gaze at me. His eyes were concealed by a blind fold.

"Um what's with the blind fold?" I asked, as staring at him with it is creeping me out.

"I'm hiding my eyes from you. It may scare you." His voice may sound emotionless, but there was a hint of concern at the last phrase.

"No actually it's the opposite. I'm getting creep out with you wearing that blindfold."

"Really? Then I shall take it off then. I can't see with it." He untied the knot of the blindfold and his eyes looked beautiful. It had the perfect mix of violet and red. He actually looked mysterious and attractive in a way.

"What are you staring at?" he placed the blindfold in his right pocket.

"Your eyes, I found them attractive."

He seemed to be shock when I gave him that answer. He turned around and paused before going back in the kitchen.

"Erza-sama, could you wake up Jellal-sama in my behalf? I have to help Himiko in preparing breakfast. His room is across the library door." Shiro pushed the door open and went inside without even hearing my reply.

"Guess I have no choice." I sighed and started my way up the stairs. I found the library and looked at the door across it. I walked to it slowly and paused before knocking.

"Why am I feeling nervous?" My heart began to beat fast.

I reached out my clenched fist ready to lightly knock on the door. I gulped down and knocked with little force.

"Um... Shiro said to wake you up. Breakfast will be served soon." A bead of sweat rolled down my face. I waited for a few seconds but no reply came. "Jellal, are you awake?" I knocked again but this time with more force. "Hello?" Still no voice answered back. I grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. I felt my hand shaking and sweating. My heart beat was becoming faster. _Why was I becoming nervous? This isn't the first time I entered a guy's room._

I pushed the door forward little by little to take a peek. The room was painted with a dull blue with thin white stripes. The gold curtains were held back, allowing sunlight to pass through the windows on opposite sides of the room. It was considerably bright inside, not what I imagined. There was a big bed at the middle and it was covered with gold sheets. It seemed to be the same size as the bed I'm using at the house.

"Excuse me." I stepped forward, and closed the door behind me quietly. I walked up to the bed to see if Jellal was there. As I stopped by the bedside, I saw him sleeping soundlessly. He had his white buttoned shirt on, with the three buttons from the top opened, revealing his chest. His face was calm and a strand of his blue hair crossed his nose going to his left eye. My heart began to race more and I soon lost count of how many beats was it per 5 seconds. I felt my cheeks becoming hot as I stood there, and my legs weren't supporting me at all. I could collapse any moment now.

I reached out my left hand to shake his left shoulder. Suddenly I was pulled intensely and fell head first on the bed. I looked up as I rubbed my skull with my right hand and saw that I was lying across his stomach. This made me get up but I was pulled back.

"This is..." my heart continued to rise.

"Let's stay like this a while longer." His voice was calm yet there was a hint of seduction in it.

My heart came to beat faster than ever and I'm sure that he could hear it. I had a feeling he smiled as I buried my face in the sheets. Jellal suddenly pulled me to his right side and entrapped me with his embrace. My head was resting at his chest which made me feel more embarrassed.

"Jellal, I..." no words came after that anymore. He locked my lips with his and it was just a normal kiss. It wasn't that kind of kiss that I received from him a few times already, but it still made me smile inside.

"No more than this." I heard him murmured. He got up and walked to a door, revealing to be a closet. "Go ahead first. I'll get dressed."

"Yeah..." I stood up and went out the door. As I closed it, I slid down and took a couple of breaths in. "What's wrong with me?"

After breakfast, I decided to explore a little more. I went out the main door, observing the exterior design. There was a garden but it seemed to be not taken care of for a very long time. As I walked to the back part of the house, I saw a familiar figure. It was Himiko. She was lowly mumbling what seemed to be complaints about Shiro.

"Erza-chan." She called out. Her face lit up and she came running to me, her hazelnut pony tail swaying back and forth.

"Aren't you with Shiro today?" I asked.

"He told me to clean up the backyard for no reason. He seems to be bossy, though we only have a one year gap."

"Why how old are you two?"

"I'm 15, while he's 16. We're not completely younger than you and Jellal-sama."

She chuckled and returned back to her work. "Oh speaking of Jellal-sama, he's at the basement if you're looking for him."

"But I..." I paused and thought, _basement?_ There was a basement in this house? I ran back inside and looked for the way leading down. I checked in the kitchen but there was nothing. I looked behind the staircase and still nothing. I quickly looked from place to place, until I stumbled upon a white door in the living room. I opened it and found darkness. I carefully raised my right foot and searched the first step. I took a slow pace as I carefully descended into the darkness. It was narrow, only one person at a time.

It smelled like dust down here but the walls were made with solid concrete. As I continued, I saw a faint light at the distance. I hurried but my foot slipped on something slippery. I suspect it to be a moss. I screamed as I fell nearer to the light.

As I opened my eyes, I saw that there was a strange room. It was big, and no doors. It felt familiar in a way, but this time fear came rushing in. I stood up and winced. I got a bruise on my right leg, though nothing serious. I continued my steps and looked around. The room had three small cells surrounding a big circle. In the circle, there was a post, and some chains attached to it. My face had a shocked expression, and the fear became larger. Why was there a place like this under the house? It seems to be used for punishments and tortures.

"_Tortures"_, ringed inside my head. A voice shrieked out in my mind, and then a scene was displayed from where I was standing.

"Kyaa!" I saw a little girl chained to the post. Two men were surrounding her. Her clothes were white but worn out. It was torn on some places but nothing revealing. As I changed my view, I was shocked. I saw she had the same scarlet hair as mine. It was short but definitely the same shade. Blood was running down the right side of her cheek, while tears came down on the other side.

"Please..." she pleaded as the two men laughed.

I froze there, staring at the empty room, remembering what I just saw. _What was that just now? Why did I see that? Who was that girl?_

I heard footsteps coming from behind. I looked back and saw Jellal standing there with a mischievous smile. _It's the other Jellal._

He came forward and I stepped back, still feeling fear being inside the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that."

I felt my back hit the pole and there was no chance to escape with the distance between us.

"Do you remember this place?" his voice was firm yet it was emotionless.

"What?" My eyes grew big in the confusion.

"It's torture you don't remember." He chained my hands to the pole and breathed heavily. "After all it was my fault."

I felt confused yet I somehow felt sad for him. "Jellal..." I called out with a worried voice.

I don't know if it was just me who heard a snapping noise. Jellal chuckled and raised his head. This was definitely the other Jellal. He lifted my chin with his right hand and spoke with a seductive tone.

"Let me help you remember what happened in another way."

He kissed me right away and his tongue slipped in my mouth. My two hands were secured by the chains and I was being pressed against the pole so no use in using my legs. He kept indulging me with his sweet and wet kisses. It made my body feel hot all over.

I felt his hand climbing up from inside my blouse, and I knew right away what he was going for. He touched me so intensely that at some points it hurts.

"Give me time to catch my breath." I panted as he released my mouth.

"I won't." He continued kissing me again but this time it wasn't so enjoyable. He made it so that it won't be as pleasant as the other one.

He released my mouth again and began undoing some buttons. He pressed his lips on my skin and his touch aroused me more, but one step made it too far.

"Wait...Don't go under my skirt! Kyaa!" His hand groped something. "You said you won't do anything unless I said so." I cried.

"Is that so?" He gave me an evil smile.

"_This guy is trying to torture me!"_ I thought.

I'll try to update soon! Still need to sort out the events... (Thinking)

Note: Shiro and Himiko are still OCs that was requested by _Primoridal Falls_. They were her ideas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Start of More Curiosities**

I kept moaning as he kept touching me everywhere. My mind became fuzzy and I feel like I'll break down any minute now. I panted and bit my lip hard enough to snap out of the pleasuring trance. I winced in pain and I have gone back to my senses.

My body reacted fast when I felt that he pulled something under my skirt.

"_This is going too far..."_ I thought.

I summoned up some of my power and brought out some swords, surrounding us in mid-air.

"That's enough!" I shouted with all my might. Jellal stood back and I expected a surprise look but somehow his face had a hint of sadness in it. "No one can harass me in that place ever! Now if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you release me from these chains and stand back."

He was quiet for a while as he faced the floor. Soon he rose up his head to face me with very deep and sad eyes. He laughed trying to force himself and then spoke in a low and depressing tone...

"Of course... you don't need anyone to save you now. You've really changed since then Erza. You're someone who I can't be able to protect anymore."

Jellal turned away to the darkness and he snapped his fingers, before being indulged completely by the dark. The chains released my hand and I fell down onto the cold cement floor.

"Why do I feel like I regretted what I said?" I held my head with my right hand and thought deeply. His eyes were so dark, and filled with sadness. His voice felt like he was disappointed and depressed. But why was he like this? And he said I changed... did I meet him once before?

I pulled up my staggering legs and made my way to the steep stairs as I fixed my unbuttoned blouse. It felt like forever trying to make out the steps one by one leading up in this thickness of the dark. No light at all.

I reached an end and I knocked my knuckles at it. It was the door as soon I heard the sound of thin wood. I slid my hands all over it, trying to find the knob. Then when I finally managed to find it, the door opened and I fell down on the carpeted floor.

"Ouch..." I grumbled. I looked up and saw Jellal, his head turning the other way.

"You took so long, so I thought you couldn't manage to go up the stairs by yourself, and I got worried." He bent down and reached out his hand. "I'm sorry for what I did. I got carried away."

I took his offer and he helped me stand up. _"Could this be the normal Jellal speaking?"_ I thought deeply.

He flinched as he was looking down, and left hurriedly, leaving me alone in the living room. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I walked going to the hall way, until I bumped my face at his chest. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch.

"Sit down." His voice was serious.

Somehow I followed his command and sat. He knelt down and I tried to put my legs together so that my underwear wouldn't be revealed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stared at my knee. He had a first aid kit at his side.

"It'll be painful if I use alcohol on this wound." He got a clean cloth and tapped lightly on the wound. The next thing I knew is that he was already moving his tongue on my wound.

"What are you...?" I winced in pain as he dug in deeper. I felt my face becoming red with this kind of thing.

He finally stopped and wiped his mouth with his wrist. "It needed to be disinfected and I knew that alcohol will really hurt." He took out some medicine and a bandage. He treated my wound with the utmost care and finally he was done. He stood up and paused as he stared at my face. He brought his face closer to my lips and then I felt the warmth of his tongue on the place I bit myself earlier. Of course it was painful but also pleasurable.

As Jellal went out of the room, I covered my face with my two hands. "Why do I keep getting arouse?" I felt the blood rushing to my face and I dug it at the square pillow beside me. "This feeling I have is..."

The sun finally set and the stars came out. There was no moon tonight so the night sky was covered with white dots all glittering. I stared at it as I sat on the grass outside. The lamp posts were off so the view wasn't ruined. I heard the door opened, and light footsteps came toward me.

"Erza-chan..." a voice like of a child's ringed out.

"Himiko, you need me for anything?"

"Um... nothing important but... neh, neh, how is it going between you and Jellal-sama?"

Her aqua eyes sparkled very brightly and the slightest shade of yellow could be more visible now.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well Jellal-sama is a person who is very clumsy, bad at lying, and is also a very lonely one, though he never shows it to us."

"Really is that so? But what made you think he is lonely?" I really wondered why...

"Well when we arrived here one day, due to being lost, we saw Jellal-sama. He had a very sad smile as he offered to help us. His eyes were also very dark and he was alone living in this house. When Shiro asked where the residents were he bluntly said 'They no longer reside here. This house is always quiet starting from that day.'"

"So he was living here all alone from the start? I thought that he had you two with him when he lived here."

"I and Shiro decided to stay until we saw that Jellal-sama could brighten up. It's our gratitude for him saving us in the forest after all. But what really intrigues me is that not even single evidence is in the house about the previous residents. Though there are many rooms and beds, but no pictures, records, or even belongings. And Jellal-sama never goes beyond the forest...he never told us the reason."

I had a serious face as my brows scrunch up in between and as my eyes had sharpened. More mysteries were built up and I haven't even solved a single one of them...

I was surprised when Himiko already left. I must not have heard her when she said goodbye. I lied down on the grass wet from the dew. I closed my eyes and breathed in the ocean air with the mix of the forest breeze. All of these seemed familiar but I can't take a hold of it.

"Jellal!" A scream sounded through my mind. I saw a huge flaming fire burning a house. The light was so bright that I couldn't make the shape of the building.

Not too far from the flaming structure, a small girl was shouting and reaching out her small hand towards it. She was being pulled back by people who were retreating to the forest.

"Jellal!" She shouted again. Her voice had a mix of terror and concern. She screamed his name to the top of her lungs making her voice shrill. Her short scarlet hair was also swayed back and forth by the pressure of the wind. Tears came down on her left side of the face and she kept screaming but the sounds seem to fade little by little until the images also disappeared.

I opened my eyes and saw that Jellal was standing above me. His eyes were deep yet had a hint of sadness in them.

"I came to get you. It's already late; the forest is dangerous by night especially to those who are not familiar with it." His voice was cold.

"Yeah..." I got up and followed just behind him. I couldn't control the urge to ask so my mouth blurted out. "Have you been living here your whole life?"

He stopped by the step, and glanced back at me. The light from the door shadowed his face looking at me.

"It's only most of my life. But if you say my life as always being here, then yes." His voice was till cold and the tone was harsh.

Jellal went inside and I closed the door as I got in. He went up stairs while I was left in the hallway.

"Goodnight Erza. Don't do any foolish things." He then disappeared from my sight after he paused before continuing his steps.

I stood there with my mind all about Jellal. Everything seemed a mystery, and I keep having a feeling that I have a connection with him but I don't know what. But definitely another feeling was blossoming like it's awakening after long years of sleep.

There are more things to this house than what it seems. And who is Jellal Fernandes?

-End of Chapter-

_**Author's note: This chapter is introduction to the mystery solving of Erza in the upcoming chapters which will lead to more *trouble. And please look forward to it and the development of their romance also. I'll be thinking more ideas for now... so see you in the next update!**_

_**Also don't forget to review for your thoughts so far... ^_^ **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Different Tastes of Sweetness**

I took one last bite of the pancake filled with maple syrup before wiping my mouth gently with the white table napkin. I looked out the window, blinding my eyes with the sun's rays as it lighted the room.

Jellal sat at the opposite end of the big table and still continued to eat in silence. The only conversation we had the whole morning was _Good Morning_. I continued to stare off in space, remembering what Himiko told me about Jellal not going beyond the forest and about that weird vision I had last night of the burning structure and what it had to do with Jellal.

My head were filled with various things. Curiosity, worry, and mixed feelings I couldn't even point out. I could feel me body shiver as I kept indulging in my thoughts. And in between those thoughts Fairy Tail kicked in. I know I haven't contacted everyone ever since I fell off the cliff and they only know that I took on a solo mission so I'm not sure when the thought of something happened to me would occur to them. Master would be the first to think though but he'll have faith that I'll be okay as Titania, as an S class mage and as a Fairy Tail mage.

I snapped out of it when Himiko came in to the dining room and suddenly touching my shoulder. She had a bright smiling face and her short brown hair was neatly tied back in a pony tail. Her eyes sparkled and she had the urge to tell me something immediately.

"Neh, Erza-san tell me do you like sweets?"

"Eh? Yeah, why?" My eyes began to widen as I heard _sweets_ and that means cake.

"Well the town just beyond the forest is holding their three day Sweet Festival. It's an event where all the bakers gather at the town square and cook many sweets from pastries to ice creams to cakes. Today's the second event and in the evening will be a special program for pairs that the town holds every year. So why don't you go and plus most of the sweets there are for free." She finished with a big smile on her face and waited eagerly for my answer.

I sensed Jellal listening to our conversation as he finished eating.

"Yeah I will if it means I can eat cake." I imagined all the different flavors of cake I'll be eating without spending any money. I could drool any moment now. "So when are we leaving?"

"Oh no it's not a "we". It's just you and Jellal-sama. He'll take you to the town more quickly since he masters the forest more."

"Eh?" I felt flustered a little when she said just the two of us. Jellal also chocked on his water when Himiko bluntly said that. It appears to me he doesn't know about it.

"Wait a second, I never agreed to this." Jellal stood up with a bright shade of pink on his face.

"Well Jellal-sama considering Erza-sama is a guest and with you having more knowledge of the forest, it's only right for you to bring her to town than for us that may endanger her with the lack of knowledge of the dangers of the forest." Shiro leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His purple and red eyes shined with no emotion yet he was still respectful.

"But..." Jellal tried to answer back but he was cut off with Shiro's response.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of the house. I'll see to it nothing goes wrong and not all people know the location of this place. So please go and have an enjoyable date with Erza-sama."

My face became a shade of red. I never gone on a date before and if I do now, it'll certainly be my first. Jellal walked going to the stairs and paused by my side. His eyes were covered by his bangs and I could see traces of red shades at his face.

"We'll go when you're ready." He said in a low voice and continued his way.

I can't believe Jellal would take me to town considering he never goes beyond the forest. Himiko sighed and then made a wide smile.

"Shiro thanks for helping! Now we finally made Jellal-sama get out of this place for once!" Himiko held both of his hands in hers and gave him a smile.

I saw Shiro's face became pink and quickly took away his hands from hers. "You better not make any trouble for me when they leave." He went to the table and started getting the plates.

I can't help but smile at both of them. I went in to my room and thought what I would wear to our date. Wait, I'm just going to go there and eat cake so why would this be a date? And if I'm not mistaken, a date is between two people in love so both of us aren't in love with each other so this is not a date right?

I threw myself at the bed and rolled to my side to calm myself down. I took a deep breath and stood up with enthusiasm.

"I'll eat cake and that's just it!" I decided to wear something not too flashy. My white blouse with no sleeves which had ruffles running from the centre below my collar till the edge of the blouse. I buttoned it up and tied a blue ribbon around the collar and wore the same shade of blue skirt. I just let my scarlet hair flow freely that reached just above my butt. I got my brown boots and that was it. I was ready to go

I took one last look at the mirror before going out the door. I stopped by Jellal's room and knocked.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." I said and continued my way.

I stood in the hallway and leaned on the concrete wall covered with white paint. Soon after I heard Jellal going down the wooden stairs; he stopped by the last step and gave me a faint smile. He wore a dark violet turtle neck and over it was a white coat with black linings. Then over those was a dark blue hoodie with a weird yellow emblem at the left side. It seemed to be a gear with a wing. He wore blue parachute pants which were tucked in long black boots that reached just few inches below the knee cap.

"Let's go?" He asked as he stood beside me.

I nodded and we went out the door going in to the forest. He had his hood on so only his bangs were sticking out. His hands were in his pockets and we walked even deeper in the forest in silence. The chirps of the birds surrounded us and the wind became fainter now compared near to the house.

I didn't stray from Jellal's presence as we walked. I'd surely get lost if I do. He would occasionally hold my hand to help me cross difficult paths and then let go once I have crossed. Even so my heart beat wasn't at its normal rate when I'm walking alone with him.

I spaced out as we walked in silence and I bumped into his back as he suddenly stopped. I looked far ahead the path and could see smoke already.

"The town must be close." I thought.

His pace in walking was slower than usual and it seemed to me beads of sweat rolled down his face. Just as Himiko said, he never goes beyond the forest.

"You can go to town without me. I'll wait for your return here," Jellal spoke which surprised me.

I had a bit of anger boiling in me as I thought just leaving him here. I grabbed his hand with mine and pulled him forward.

"It's not fair that you stay here. As friends, we never leave each other behind. Now let's go and eat cake!"

"Friends?" he looked surprised.

"Yep, and not just me but you got Himiko and Shiro too right? In Fairy Tail all our friends are our family and we take care of each other dearly, so you're also like my family okay."

We arrived at the outskirts of town and from this distance I could smell the pastries being made. I kept pulling Jellal and not letting my grip on him go.

As I entered the town, there was a big banner that said _Annual Sweet Festival_. People were on the streets smiling and laughing. Games were also present for the children and all the sweets were at the center of the town.

The town was decorated by colourful flag lets and it had a festive atmosphere all around. Now it was time to lose myself in the delicacy of eating sweets. I held Jellal's hand beside me as we walked going to the central.

There, a lot of stalls stood up and many pastries and desserts were displayed. My mouth watered with all the sight but I want to eat cake the most.

I walked through the stalls with Jellal trying to find the most delicious cake ever, and there on a silver plate was a strawberry cake decorated with white icing and strawberries sitting atop on the cake. I walked over to it and a man in his 30's greeted us.

"Oh does a pretty lady like you want to have a slice of this cake?" he asked me with a smile.

"Can I?" I kept staring at the cake. I felt Jellal looking at me with his eyes being covered by the hood and his bangs.

"Sure you may and I'll even throw another one for your boyfriend." The man winked as he looked at our hands.

"Um...no he's not boyfriend." I shook my free hand and my face started to become pink.

"Ah... so don't tell me you're his wife?" The man widened his eyes.

"No we're not married! We don't have that kind of relationship." My face became red and I had a glanced at Jellal whose face was also red.

"Oh... so whatever your relationship is, I'll still give you two pieces of cake. And youth these days, they keep denying their romantic relationship with each other. No matter, I wish the both of you the best." The man laughed and handed me the small white box that contained the slices of cakes.

I said thank you and left. I still held Jellal with my left hand not wanting to be separated in this crowd. My face was blushing crazy and my heart continued to beat faster.

"Why don't we eat this cake at a bench or somewhere?" I asked to re direct my attention.

"Yeah..." He nodded away from me.

We found a bench under a cherry blossom tree and rested on it. I opened the cake from the box and got the plastic forks with it. There was only one fork; what a sly man.

"Um... what should we do? There's only one fork." I asked Jellal who was still hiding under his hood.

"It's okay if you eat my piece too. I don't mind." His voice was emotionless.

I got pissed a little and took a bite from my cake. Then I took a piece with the fork and stood from my seat. I stuffed it onto Jellal's mouth as I called his attention.

He was surprised as he chewed on the cake.

"It tastes better if two people are eating it." I said as I felt my face becoming pink.

He also blushed and we both finished the cakes with simultaneously using the forks.

We stayed until late afternoon being mistaken as a couple all day and thus eating the same thing together every time. The people in this town must be really into youth love.

Though we were embarrassed but Jellal laughed when I got my chocolate ice cream all over my face.

"You eat sloppy." He laughed.

"It's okay as long I eat to my heart's content." I continued licking my chocolate ice cream cone.

He brought his face closer to mine and I felt a wet and warm touch on my cheek. He licked my face and got the chocolate ice cream.

"What were you?" I covered my face with my arm and blushed.

He took a big bite from my ice cream and gave me a sweet smile.

"If you don't finish that soon, it'll melt." He seductively said.

I quickly finished my ice cream as a lady wearing a pink dress came over to us.

"Excuse me but would you two like to join our event for today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"What kind of event?" I had curiosity over whelm me again.

"Oh it's just a simple eating contest by pair. That's all." She still smiled.

"Do you want to join Jellal?" I turned over to him as he also listened.

"Sure it's okay for me. You'd better make most of your time after all."

"We'll join the event." I said as I returned the smile.

"Great! Just go to the stage aree near the fountain by 6 p.m. See you there!" The lady waved good bye and left.

"So shall we get going to the event then?" I asked.

"You eat too much huh?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I blushed and held his hand going to the stage.

Couples were also lined up who were also wondering what the event was.

A few minutes later, a tall man in a suit came out and gladly started the event.

"Thank you for joining in this event participants!" He kept smiling. "As some of you may know, this year's special event for the Sweet Festival is an eating contest, but it's not called special for nothing." He paused then continued. "There are many different tastes of sweets for each person but not all people know the kinds of sweets. There may be bitter, the super sweet or even the tasteless. Now this event will measure the love between you couples in your tastes of sweets!"

Carts came out the back stage and they were all covered hiding the contents on it. The announcer pulled the cover and revealed a Popsicle and a cup cake with a cherry on top.

He then spoke again to us contestants who were curious on the rules.

"Okay so as you can see there are Popsicles and cup cakes on the carts. Each pair must get one each from these and eat them without using any hands. Now if you love each other, the taste of course will be delicious but if you hate each other, then the taste will become the one you hate. The first pair to finish wins!"

"What is this announcer thinking?" I thought as I blushed.

We were given our Popsicle and cup cake by ladies in pink dresses. They stood by our side to monitor during the competition.

"Okay in the count of three we'll start!" The announcer shouted as everyone got their food. "One...Two...Three!"

We got the Popsicle first and opened it. I placed one of its side in my mouth, while Jellal had the other side in his, thus avoiding the Popsicle stick. We both started sucking on it until it started to melt in our mouth. I soon stuck out my tongue and I flinched as something was pulling it. The Popsicle got smaller and my tongue got caught up in Jellal's mouth thus him sucking on my tongue instead as I licked the Popsicle.

I blushed like crazy and I'm not sure if the ladies saw what happened. It felt so good when he sucked on my tongue and as I tasted the sweetness of the Popsicle. Jellal realized what happened and I saw him become red from what he did. He can't let go now or we'll drop the Popsicle so we had to stay like that until we finish it. It was a wrong move but it really was pleasurable as he continued to use his mouth on my tongue.

The Popsicle was finally done and next was the cup cake. Both of us had red faces as we bit the cup cake on each side. We took turns biting and holding with our mouths until we had to eat at the same time. We didn't notice that the cupcake became small already that could be swallowed by one person but with the blood rushing to our heads we still ate it at the same time thus ending up with a kiss. It's hard to say how we managed to eat the cupcake and kiss but I could feel his tongue touching mine a bit as he ate the cupcake and the cherry. I got to admit the cup cake was delicious.

As soon as we were done, we realized we were second. We got called on to the center and congratulated. We were still red so much so it was still embarrassing.

"You two must be in love with each other huh?" The announcer had mischievous eyes on him.

"You're wrong we're not lovers!" This time I could feel like I'll collapse now, Jellal held my hands and thus supporting me.

"Really is that so? I heard both of you were really intimate while eating." The announcer still had his smirking face and I was so embarrassed to even answer that.

The event ended and we finally got out of the town going back to the woods. We still kept holding hands as we entered the forest. The moon was up and guiding our way.

"Stay close to me and don't let go Erza." Jellal said still holding mine in his and walking into the forest even deeper.

"There are many kinds of sweets and the way you eat them with a person really changes. They too could get so much more delicious then I thought." I said in my mind as I still felt the blood in my head.

We walked hand in hand going into the deep forest at the depth of the night, only the faint light of the moon guiding our way.

~END~

**Next: Things happen in the depth of the night especially if you two are alone. Now what things could happen do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**What Goes on in the Night?**

_**AN: Before I start the chapter, let me tell to those readers that haven't figured out that Jellal has two personalities. The first one is the kind and caring, while the other one is the lustful and sadist. Now continue on reading! Erza will be narrating her experience. And sorry for being late, exams just ended. PS: I disclaim my own to the Fairy Tail characters.**_

The wind was cold to my skin. Every time it blew, I would feel ice being spread on to my flesh that makes me want to run my hands along my arms but I don't want to let go of this hand guiding me along the darkness of the night.

Jellal walks as if he didn't care where he is heading. The moon light is so faint and the darkness was swallowing up the forest. I could hear crickets and owls echoing through the trees yet shiver sent down to my spine like something was going to pop out any second now.

He was quiet, ever since we entered the forest. Besides the animal sounds and the wind, the only sounds we were making were our footsteps against the dried leaves and the cracking of the twigs. As I was beginning to be anxious, I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.

"What was that?" I shouted and looked around. My steps had turned to a halt and so was Jellal. He was being quiet, his breathing being calm while I tried to catch every air I could take into my lungs.

Cold sweat rolled down my face and I continued to search around as another movement came from the bushes. I readied myself for any surprises but what came out of the bush was a small white rabbit. It hopped in front of me and went.

I sighed and continued walking lowering my guard. Jellal still held on to my hand but I noticed the moon light was becoming fainter each second. I looked up and saw dark clouds gathering over another enveloping the sky.

"It's going to rain soon." I muttered.

We continued to walk still having the same pace until I heard a loud growl not too far away. I felt Jellal flinch and he quickly pulled me shouting.

"Don't let go of my hand no matter what!" He dragged me in the depth of the forest running like never before. His pace was quicker than mine and if his grip wasn't so strong, I could already have fallen far behind.

I panted as we continued to run, hearing the _thing_ getting closer every second. Its growl became more dangerous and horrifying. I turned back my head to where the growl was and I saw a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark. It seemed to be bathed in blood in my perspective.

"What the hell is that?" I shouted still being dragged along.

"Don't let go!" Jellal shouted as if his temper was going to run out soon. He continued running, pulling me with a tight grip that began to hurt.

The _thing _jumped out on us and its claws were razor sharp. Its teeth were spikes, shining from the sharpness, and it was covered in muddy brown fur with red blood drippings on all sides. It was hard to make out what creature it was but it was determined to make us its dinner.

It came at us with its claws stretch out wide, which one was directly aiming at me. My mind snapped and I had my defence on in an instant.

"Equip!" I jumped out of the way letting go of Jellal's hand. He was missed by the claws a few inches away and he jumped out of its sight. The creature's attention was focused on me now with its eyes bloody as red that fit of what it smelled. I don't know what kind of blood it was drenched in but I'm not waiting for mine to be included.

"Flight Armour!" I outran its speed making it slash everything with its claws. I continued to dodge the creature's attacks making sure I'm not getting near to Jellal. My cheetah printed armour may be revealing but it did increase my speed dramatically.

I got to an open space and slowed down my pace. There was an opening and I took the chance slashing its back. "Sonic claw!" My swords made a huge cut at its back but it didn't fell down.

"Shit!" I was in trouble. It caught me off guard and I was cornered with its claws coming towards me.

"Dark Grab..." I heard a voice ringed out and the creature stopped just before its claws reached me. I saw Jellal walked out of the shadows bringing him closer. His hand was stretched out to my direction, pointing at the creature.

I dropped to the ground, unable to use my speed. I stared at him and his eyes were pure black. His face was expressionless as if no effort was used in his magic. His eyes were still focused on the creature above me, gasping for air. It trembled from time to time but it seemed to use every ounce of strength it had to move.

Jellal stopped a few inches from me still relaxed and focused on his magic. I looked at him as he said another set of words.

"Dark Vanish..." He was still expressionless and I turned my gaze back at the creature seeing what would happen. It disappeared in an instant leaving not a single trace behind.

My eyes widened by the magic. _"Something like this, he could do?_" I thought deeply still speechless.

My armour disappeared and I went back to my normal clothes, the blouse and the skirt. I heard Jellal walking towards me, each footstep louder than the other. With the crack of a twig, he stopped. I looked up and felt this Jellal was different. He was not the same one from the festival in the town, and this one had a dark aura surrounding his body. It must be the _other one_.

I tried to stand up but I was pushed down with a hand on my chest. I blushed as Jellal's hands were resting upon my breasts. He crouched, so that our face could be levelled as I was sitting on the damp grass.

"Why did you let go?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked not understanding what he meant.

His lips were beside my left ear, breathing into it slowly and harshly, the hot breath tickling every sense I had there. I could feel my heart racing bit by bit.

"I told you it was dangerous inside the forest yet you released your hand from mine no matter how much I say don't." His voice was hoarse, making each word sending hot breaths into my ear.

I could feel blood rushing to my face and breathing seemed a little hard now in this situation. I was pinned down to the ground.

"But I was going to be killed by that creature if I hadn't released myself from you." I tried not to pant and kept my composure as a knight.

He was quiet for a moment and I heard him chuckled. Still being near to my ear, he brought his mouth closer.

"You didn't think that I couldn't handle that _thing_ did you?" His voice had a little disappointment and irritation in it. "That's really sad to know Erza, you underestimating my skills as a mage and as a man."

"What I didn-" I was caught off by another blow to my ear, sending the hottest breath into it.

"Let me teach you just how skilful I am that I even have the strength to protect you." His voice this time had lust in it. He pulled away and lightning flashed. I saw a smirk in his face but his eyes were concealed by his hood.

He bound my two hands with his left hand on top of my head and brought his lips closer to mine. He looked at me for a second and kissed me so rashly yet it still felt perfect. I tried to struggle form his grip but he was too strong. He released the kiss but not bringing his face away from mine. I felt a wet and warm touch on my bottom lip and my mouth opened by it. I felt something slipped in and it dominated my whole mouth. Jellal's tongue was exploring every corner in my mouth, concealing my lips with another kiss. I tried to mingle my way out, but it was no use. He was too strong for me.

He continued on licking my tongue and even attempted to suck on it. He pulled away from the kiss and a string of saliva hanged between our mouths and broke. I felt something soft tied my hands and it was a cloth. He must have tied it when I was distracted from the kiss.

"What are you going to do?" I asked with stern eyes.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson Erza." He sounded so seductive and his hands explored my body, caressing here and there. I felt all tingly inside and I was becoming warm.

He unbuttoned my upper buttons on the blouse, revealing my cleavage. He kissed my neck and bit it, and used his tongue to go down until it reached the crease. He tickled it with the tip of his tongue and paused.

"When did you have such a big chest Erza?" he teased.

He slid his left arm under my blouse, touching just below my breasts. His other arm went up my skirt and he touched some places where it felt really satisfying.

I moaned when I felt too much pleasure building up inside of me, just not taking it anymore. I know he felt satisfied with that as he continued to do more things to me. Groping places where shot electricity to my body, biting my skin and would chuckle if I shout in pain.

Tears began to gather up at the corner of my eye as he placed something _in._ His fingers moved so intense and it shot a huge wave of electricity into me.

The tear fell unto my face and he brought his tongue to lick it all the way up to the corner of me eye, and smirked.

"You're really satisfied aren't you?"

He removed his fingers and licked them clean until nothing was left. He untied the cloth from my hands and pulled me up.

My knees were weak, still had the pleasure inside of me. My head was fuzzy, and I couldn't think well on what to do. My heart was pounding, echoing through my ears and I lost my balance.

Jellal caught me in his arms, my head leaning on his chest. He looked at me and smirked again.

"Just with that, you're already weak? How much more if I went all the way through, would you have fainted by now?" He had a sadistic tone as if he waiting for me to cry or wail.

"Shut up." I tried to stand up on my own but failed. Jellal had to carry me on his back all the way to the rest of the forest.

"It's going to be fun knowing you still have your purity intact. It'll be easier to carry out punishments." He chuckled and walked.

After a while he was quiet and tiredness kicked in my body. I felt confused if the one carrying me right now is the kind Jellal, or the sadistic one.

"Why won't you allow to be protected Erza?" he whispered in a sad tone as I drifted to sleep with the forest breeze kissing my face and the warmth of his back spreading throughout my entire body. The rain would fall soon judging from the wind.

"Because..." I mumbled and blacked out.

**-END-**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ...**

**Author's Note: Okay so do you guys think I should rewrite this chapter especially on **_**that**_** part, change the rating to M again or is this perfect just the way it is? Maybe because I have made **_**that**_** part too descriptive for Rated T, that I had second thoughts.**

**Oh well~ Review on your thoughts please... :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**At the Edge**

_Achoo!_ I sniffed my nose as I was in the library, looking through some books. From adventures to history; I don't know what I should pick. I was alone upstairs, while everyone was busy doing their own stuff. I didn't know where I should snoop next, so I began to do some reading in the library and looked around inside the cosy room to find something interesting or helpful about this house or Jellal.

Wiping my nose, I remembered what happened a few nights back. Jellal touched me and heat spread out to my body. I woke up the next day tucked in my bed, alone in the room. I didn't know why, but I felt kind of disappointed that he didn't sleep in my room. He had to carry me all the way back, and it still had a distance before we reach the house. It was a miracle he didn't collapse from the tiredness.

I rarely saw Jellal after that night. Only through meals or bumping at each other in the hallway was our encounter, and no real conversation happens. I sighed and returned the book on the shelf that I was holding. My head felt dizzy and my breath was becoming hotter. I didn't had the mood to snoop around anymore so I went downstairs and outside to get some fresh air.

Ever since that night, I wasn't feeling well. My skin would burn more each day and it would get worse if I saw Jellal. I wobbled down the halls and cling unto the wall as I went down the stairs. I panted heavily making my way out the door to face the sweetness and bitterness of nature. The wind was strong and I know the ocean was here somewhere.

I took in deep breaths which cleared my head a little with the fresh breeze being embraced by my lungs. I followed the direction of the wind where it came from, hoping I'll see the ocean. The sun was high up, and it was noon. Himiko would come to find me soon for lunch but I didn't care if she would freak out not being seen anywhere. I entered a set of trees and the wind direction became hard to pattern with everything blocking it, but my feet still brought me forward, eager to find the ocean.

My mind was blank as I kept walking. The heat was still spreading throughout my body multiplying every second. My nails dug into the bark of each tree I would cling to, supporting me not to fall. Even though I felt hot, the wind was cold on my skin and I would shiver from time to time. I guess I should have worn my armour than just my blouse and shirt. I tried to say _Equip_ but I didn't have the strength to.

I still managed to walk despite with my weak strength. _Why was I so strong anyway?_ The ocean kept calling me just like the day I fell... Now that I mention it, why did I fall from the cliff? This time the breeze was strong again, and I know the ocean was near.

My scarlet red hair began to wave with the wind. My bangs were brushed from my forehead going up. I dug my nails to a bark of tree as I stared at the wide blue ocean. It was glittering, like diamonds. I just stood there staring off into the vast ocean, hearing the waves clashing and smashing.

"Jump and get away from here." A voice rang in my head.

"Who's there?" I looked around, forcing my remaining strength.

"Jump now!" the voice was of an old man's. It didn't sound threatening but rather it was worried.

My feet began to move again going forward to the edge of the cliff, beyond my control.

"Wait!" I panicked as I was nearing the edge. "I don't want to jump!"

I pulled myself back with all my strength but my feet just kept moving. I panted hot breaths and my mind was becoming dizzy again.

"Somebody, stop me..." I tried to cry out but I only managed to make a whisper. I thought of facing death again, this time I may not manage to survive in my current state. I closed my eyes as my right foot stepped off the edge. I took a deep breath not being able to stop anymore. "Somebody-"

My left arm was pulled back with a huge force and I crashed downward, landing on something soft and I felt a strong grip on my left arm and a hand on my right shoulder.

"What were you doing?" Jellal screamed at me with deep horror in his eyes. He trembled, sending waves to my body. He hugged me tightly, almost suffocating me.

"Sorry and thank you." I breathed in and out at his chest, feeling my hot breath bouncing back on my face. My hand and was clinging on to his dark hoodie and we stayed there for a while, embracing each other.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." He moved his hand from my shoulder to my head, and stroked my hair gently over and over again.

"Yeah..." I mumbled as I snuggled more unto his body, feeling the heat over my cold skin yet I was getting hotter and hotter inside. He smelled good for a guy, and his scent I wanted to breathe in more. My whole head was now dizzy and I couldn't control what I do anymore.

I pushed him down to the grass, me on top of him with my arms each at the sides of his head. I was between his legs and our chests didn't have space anymore. His eyes widened by what I did and my long scarlet hair flowed all around. I felt my eye tear up a bit as I stared into his dark brown eyes. I wanted to get lost in them and his blue bangs swaying gently made me heat up more. His lips were just so inviting, their pale shade of pink looked so delicious that I wasn't able to resist.

"Erza..." Jellal tried to pull up his head but I smacked my lips into his causing him to go back down once more. I just kissed him there, feeling and savouring the sweetness and my head wasn't so clear anymore. My vision was beginning to blur up yet I just stayed there and kissed him. I pulled back, breathing hot breaths and I stared at his face once more.

He was blushing and his eyes were circular now, going as wide as they can. I managed to bring a smile to my face as I watched his expression.

"Erza... you're face is red and your skin is burning." He managed to say it out clearly despite all the shakes in his voice.

I still smiled and collapsed beside him not knowing what I said to his ear. "I love you..."

My mind went blank and I mostly cannot remember what happened that day. I was burning up and I was confused as I passed out next to him and surely my emotions were at the edge.

**-END-**

**AN: ****Tell me your opinions on the progress of the story so far.**** Made this shorter a bit because more lovey dovey scenes in the next chapter... but I don't promise anything. Still thinking whether to change to rated M or not... -_- **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Burning Hot**

**AN: IMPORTANT NOTICE **

**Okay so in the previous chapters Erza has been narrating the story but for this time, I'll be changing it into a narration of the narrator so that there will be no black outs or gaps in the chapter since Erza isn't feeling well ... (Sweat drop) But I'll be returning it to Erza's point of view as soon as this *problem gets taken care of... (Looks from side to side) Oh and for the first time, a detailed narration shall be presented of Jellal's thoughts and feelings... hehe... This'll be fun! (Smirks)**

**On with the chapter!**

The white covers brushed her fingers as soon her eyes opened. She turned from side to side feeling uneasy about something. She got up and dragged her bare feet on the carpeted floor. Her energy was still not recovered from earlier today, but she can't continue on sleeping after blacking out. All she remembered was her hugging Jellal, feeling all his warmth and scent all over her. After that, everything was blurry and she can't remember if something happened when her consciousness escaped her.

Erza panted hot breaths, feeling beads of sweat dripping down her back over and over. She was managing to get down from the stairs and satisfy her uneasiness. The problem was, what was she uneasy about? All she knew was she had to get out of that bed and satisfy that crazy feeling she had.

The strands of her long scarlet hair stuck on her wet neck. She was sweating so much that she was drenched. Her mind was basically not in the right condition for her to do anything but still she was moving. This means that what she's doing is beyond her control and consciousness, and has the possibility of her not remembering anything.

She clung onto the walls of the hallway, trying to get in to the dining room. She looked around and it was empty. She continued moving forward and peeked in the kitchen, but still no one was around. Going back, she saw the orange painted sky. It was late afternoon already and she slept quite a while.

Panting even more, she made her way to the living room, but still nothing she found there to satisfy her uneasiness. Going back up stairs, she opened the library door and still it was empty. She got impatient and started sweating even more... What is she just so uneasy about?

Still walking, she found herself in front of a door. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were half open. She turned the knob slowly and peeked in. Stood at the other end of the room, looking out of the window, was the blue haired mage. His back was broad and his white coat with black linings was neatly arranged. He was just standing there and looking outside; he must be thinking deeply.

Erza crept in until she reached Jellal a few inches away. Surprisingly he didn't notice her lingering behind his back making weird faces. Slowly, she brought her hands forward and screamed.

"Jellal where have you been?" she jumped on his back and made him carry her.

"Erza what are you doing here?" he balanced both of them as the impact from the jump swayed his body.

"I can't sleep..." Erza pouted and was acting like a spoiled child.

"What do you mean? You were sleeping soundly before."

"That was before... Won't you go to sleep with me?" Erza dug her face into Jellal's back and hugged him, not letting go.

The blue haired mage sighed and piggy-backed Erza to her room. He set her down gently and she released her grip. Erza lied down on the bed with a red blush on her face and a wide smile. She looked at Jellal with her deep brown eyes, full of joy.

Jellal stretched out his hand and touched Erza's forehead. "You're burning. You better get some rest or your fever will get worse."

Just when he removed his hand, it was caught by Erza with a sad yet cute look.

"Don't go..." She cried, tears at the corner of her eyes.

Jellal's eyes widened and can't help blush a shade of pink. Who knew she was this cute and different when she's having a fever as high as this?

He covered his face with his other hand and nodded.

"I won't go..." he whispered.

Erza heard this and smiled again, snuggling on a pillow. Her grip on his hand was removed and he was finally free. He stroked her hair a couple of times before going out.

Five minutes later, he came back with a basin of water and a small towel in his hands. He set it down on the bed side table and soaked the towel with water. He squeezed it tight and turned over to the sleeping Titania on the bed.

He brushed her bangs of her fore head and gently placed the towel. He can't help but smile on the peaceful look she was having. He stayed there by her side, for hours just watching her sleeping. It seems he can't get enough of her expression that made his heart race little by little.

Erza's eyes opened and the towel dropped as she sat up. She had a disgusted look on her face as she unbuttoned her blouse. Jellal snapped out of it as Erza cried out.

"It's hot!" she kept unbuttoning her blouse until a hand stopped her. She looked up, batting her eyes in confusion and looked at the pink face Jellal above her.

"What are you doing?" he shouted as the pink slowly turned to red, seeing the exposed skin on her chest. She was fast at unbuttoning that's for sure.

"It's so hot and I'm really sweaty..." sweat dripped from her head to his hand, making a few splatter sounds as each drop touched his skin.

"That's bad and Himiko isn't here to help you, and so is Shiro..." apparently the two went out two hours ago to buy medicine in the town for Erza's cold. Seeing the night time swallowing the sky fast, they won't be able to come back till morning. That means, he has to take care of Erza by himself for the whole night.

Jellal took the towel and soaked it again. He squeezed it and wiped Erza's face and then slowly going down to her neck. Erza's face was still red, not knowing if it was the fever or her blushing by Jellal's tender touch.

He can't take it anymore and so he snapped. He soaked the towel and squeezed it again and gave it to Erza.

"I'll be right back, just keep on doing this until the sweat is gone." His face was blushing in a shade of red, blood rushing to his face quickly.

He hastily ran out of the door and closed it behind him. He slid down the wall beside it and buried his face in his right hand.

"What thoughts was I having?" he mumbled to himself as his heart was still thumping really fast due to the images displayed in his head about the scarlet haired mage inside the room.

With her expression before, she was seductive to look at almost as if she was inviting you to touch her. Just a little bit more, and his restraint would be broken, and who knows what he might do to her...

He took a deep breath as five minutes passed for him to calm down. He was alright as long as nothing more would trigger his hormones in going berserk and that'll be troublesome. He stood up and gently twisted the knob as he walked in the room.

"Are you done wiping yourself?" he asked with a calm expression, but that was quickly broken off when he saw the scene inside the bedroom. His eyes were wide and the blood came rushing back to his head. His heart beat became faster as he saw the soaking wet Erza on the floor, with the basin beside her.

"What happened?" his voice was shaking and he was petrified.

"I fell down when I was trying to reach the basin, and it fell on top of me when I fell on the floor." She said as she pointed at the basin. _Achoo! _Erza sneezed and her nose started to drip. She was trembling as her soaked clothes stuck to her skin, making some parts visible.

Again Jellal had thoughts he cannot speak of.

He tried to let his composure as a gentleman stay atop so he decided to say something not perverted.

"Why not change your clothes to something comfortable? You can Equip right?" he plastered a smile on his face, hiding his true feelings.

"Well I find my armours very comfortable; I wonder which one I should pick."

"Don't you have something more casual?"

"Casual? I guess I have a swimsuit, a running suit, and a Lolita dress... that's it." She shrugged as she ran out of ideas for casual attire, since her amours are already casual for her.

"I'll just lend you something to wear. Wait for me." Jellal sighed as he thought the Erza with a fever was hopeless. She's totally opposite of who she is, yet didn't he prefer this way, her being cute and helpless? This was the perfect Erza he can manipulate and send out punishments too, but with her acting all innocent and happy all the time, wouldn't that ruin the fun?

He slapped his face as he got a buttoned shirt from his closet. He stood there for a while reflecting on his thoughts.

"How could I think something like that? Shouldn't I be kind and gentle? Why am I thinking of punishing her?" he kept staring the floor until a voice broke the silence, his.

"Aren't we one? Of course it's natural for you to think of punishing Erza like that, especially on what she did these past years." His voice sounded despicable to his own ears. It was filled with hatred and anger. His other self was sure abusive yet he never thought of them as _one_.

"I don't have lewd thoughts like you." Jellal replied to his own voice inside his head with a stern and powerful one.

"Oh but you're mistaken there. What thoughts I have you have and what thoughts you have I have so basically we're connected to each other. If I enjoy making her cry, deep inside you're enjoying it as well. Face the fact we're both one. I am you and you are me."

He was speechless about this one. He already knew that he had a wacked out personality where he enjoyed hurting Erza, yet he never acknowledged that. He always thought it was a bad dream.

"Shut the hell up!" he was pissed by his own self, as the voice inside his head laughed slowly fading away.

He walked down the hall going back to Erza's room where he crumpled the shirt with his grip. His personality this time was at the line of exchanging with the other and this even increased due to his rising hormones inside.

He opened the door, trying not to slam it. Erza was still on the floor, drenched and her bra was showing through her wet white blouse.

"Jellal..." she called out in a happy tone with that wide smile on her face, which Jellal found very idiotic. "You're back."

"Yes I'm back." He smirked as he came closer to Erza, holding the shirt in his hand.

He pulled Erza up with his free hand and tossed her on to the bed, pinning her down with his body, chest to chest.

"What are you-" she was cut off when Jellal licked her neck going down to her breast. He undid the remaining buttons and thus exposing upper half of her body.

"Let's see until when that stupid smile of yours will last." He smirked as he brought his face closer to hers and licked her lips.

He held her two hands as he kept licking her upper half. For someone so sick, her emotions were so high. Her skin was burning hot yet she could still feel all the touch Jellal made.

"Jellal..." she moaned as her face became redder.

It was music to his ears, but he wanted to make her cry. That's his pleasure, wanting to hurt the girl who turned her back on him a long time ago.

"_What thoughts I have you have and what thoughts you have I have. We are one. I am you and you are me"_.Those words kept repeating as Jellal sank in to his other self.

Yes they were one, and he remembered how much he hated the girl who abandoned him, Erza Scarlet.

**-To be continued-**

**AN: So this chapter was becoming a little lengthy and the fun may run out if I continue to write, so I'll leave it to the next chapter. :D **

**Do you want the next chapter to be more heart racing and detailed concerning on the methods he'll use to make the sick happy Erza cry? Tell me in the review... and about your thoughts on this story...**

**Preview on Chapter 9:**

**He was about to succeed when those words came out of her mouth. He never heard them the first time she said it, and he can't believe them when she's so sick but it was never his plan to hear her say something like this. Now what will he do?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**When It Starts to Crumble Away**

**A/N: I'll keep this short. Still a Narration of a narrator, so that's it... Enjoy the chapter!**

"Je-Jellal..." Her voice stuttered and sweet moans came out every time he would touch her with his hands or every time his lips would kiss parts where he knew she was weak.

"Li-listen to me... P-please..." Erza was basically undressed. Her wet clothes were thrown on the floor and her undergarments hanged on to her body. She was burning up more and not sure if this would worsen her cold.

He kissed her body again, and touched everywhere he knew that would make her more helpless. Marks would be left and for Jellal, this meant that he was on his way to breaking her.

He hated her so much that every moan just wanted him to tease her more. And when she would cry in pain, he would always smirk and continue touching her even when she can't take it anymore. Erza panted but he would quickly pull her face to hers and seal her mouth with his, not allowing her to breathe. His tongue would rampage her mouth, making her enter more into the pleasuring state.

"Je-Jellal..." Another moan came from her as he bit her somewhere that sent shudders to her body. He continued to slide his hands on her smooth white skin that was secreting a lot of sweat and his tongue would glide on her, a taste with a mix of sweetness and salty.

"Shut up." He panted and continued doing his work on the sweet helpless girl that would break any moment now. She was lying on the bed, with her hands tied by the sheets of cloth that once covered her, but now exposing every part that normally would only be seen by the person you decided to give yourself to.

Even though the scarlet haired mage was indecently dressed, Jellal on the other hand still had his clothes clinging on to his body and seems like he didn't want to take them off. It may seem he is turned on by his pleasuring actions to Erza but he wanted to build up the pressure until the moment he is sure that when he puts it in, she'll really break and then he could see her cry. The tears that would fall from her face will be the outcome of him not going easy on her and not having her first time, well that really added to the weight of his revenge.

As when he felt the many times she came it was already the sign for him to carry out the final blow until he felt warm drops that fell on his hand that was holding on to Erza's face. He looked up and saw she was crying.

"_Why was she crying? I haven't even started that yet, and with all this pleasure she was crying? Why would she?" _Jellal thought as he stared at her tears dropping one after the other endlessly. He smirked and thought his plans were advancing faster than he expected but he didn't expect the sweet smile on her face.

"Jellal, I-I-I..." Her voice wavered as she tried to stop her tears but failed to do so. Her hands were tied up so all she could do was bury her face on to the sheets she lied on to stop the tears that came out of her eye.

He was only lost in the moment for quite a while but he decided to ignore what she says and get on with his final plan to finally hear and see her sweet and painful cries. Oh how he wanted break her so much, just like what she did to him a long time ago.

"Jellal, I..." He still ignored her continuing to lower his self down. "I-I love you Jellal. So if it's you, I'll be happy to give you my first." Her face was red as her hair. Tears still came down but her smile, it was sweet and loving. It was totally opposite of what he wanted. 

When those words finally reached his ears, he stopped and his eyes widened to the much of his surprise. The scarlet haired girl who abandoned him and hurt him once, made his heart skipped a beat. Her face, it was red as her scarlet hair and her smile though he knew that she was scared and was trembling, she still managed to put up a sweet smile that came from her heart. Tears still fell and he knew this wasn't due to pain. It was the total opposite of what he wanted. Even though he wanted to see her cry so much, but not this way... Happiness flowed around her as she said those words.

"What did you say?" Jellal tried to snap out of it not wanting to believe what Erza said.

"I said I love you Jellal. So it's okay if you want to go all the way but it's my first so..." The shade of red darkened on her face and she was not able to finish the sentence.

Jellal bit his lip and scrunched the bed sheet in his hand. Erza said she loves him and this totally destroyed his intentions. He remembered the time they were at the cliff when she collapsed beside him. She whispered something in his ear yet he wasn't able to hear due to the gust of the wind. Maybe this is what she said... though it never bothered him until now.

He looked at her again, still having that shade of red on her face and looking somewhere else other than his eyes. She didn't want to have any contact with him and her body kept burning up more. She wasn't sure if this was embarrassment or her fever but Jellal seized his actions and just stared off to space.

He looked at her eyes but still she wouldn't make any contact and this pissed him off. He climbed up her body again, making her look at him face to face. He stared into her eyes with his fierce ones and held her face intact with his right hand.

"Say it to me again, this time into my face." His breath tickled her skin and this made her body jumped a bit. She was burning up more as they were this close, looking at his face on how his eyes were dark, his skin was white, and his lips were inviting. The tattoo on his face made him stand out and this didn't bother her. To Erza, he was perfect.

Her heart beats were getting faster each second as he pushed his weight on to her and his warmth spreading onto her skin. With a deep breath she stared into his eyes and told him what he wanted to hear.

"I love you Jellal."

Jellal locked his lips into hers and after a while he slid his tongue into her mouth and started to dominate it again. Saliva would drip down from his chin to hers but he kept doing it until they were out of breath. His hands would caress here and there and his fingers entered her pleasure spot. With a cry Erza broke free from the kiss as she felt something release from her body. Again Jellal brought his face closer to hers and bit her lip, leaving a mark. It was bright red and Erza winced in pain as his teeth pressed against her soft lips.

With that he got up as he untied the bind in her hands and threw the buttoned shirt he took a while ago unto her face.

"Wear that and drink your medicine. You're sick so better get some rest and don't forget to clean yourself of the sweat before changing." His cheeks were blooming pink as he got out and closed the door not waiting for her reply.

He walked down the halls going to his room, with his legs feeling weak for some reason. He closed the door behind him and slid down onto the carpet of his room. He rested his forehead on his right palm and sat there thinking a lot.

"What am I doing? I wanted to hurt her yet I can't finish it." His voice ranged in the empty room with the moon gleaming bright outside.

"_Oh, but isn't this favourable? You knew her true feelings and with her being sick, she'll forget that she said something like that to you."_ Another voice answered him in his head. Though it was his but it was speaking more in a deceitful way.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows scrunched together.

"_You could use her feelings for you. Her feelings get hyped up when she's sick, and you know that. After that she doesn't remember what happened while having a fever especially if it's concerning you. It has been that way since forever, such a pity."_ The voice laughed a bit and continued. _"But if you get her hopes up and by the time her mind is in the right state to say she loves you then that's the time you start braking her bit by bit until the pain swallows her up, then we'll be satisfied."_

Jellal had his left hand into a fist and he bit his lower lip more until he punched the wall with his left hand and blood started to drip from his hand. A hole was left were he punched and he scowled at his self.

"What do you mean 'we'. You'll be the only one satisfied."

"_Don't tell me you still have that kind of feelings for her after she abandoned you and forgotten you? Don't you think yourself as pitiful this way? She ran that night, leaving you behind. You waited for her yet she never appeared until I was born from your hatred towards her. You vowed to take revenge but you never had the courage to get out from this place don't you? If I won't exchange with you, you'll never have the courage to go out because of fear, that's why you held on to her hand you went to town, not wanting me to take over and hurt her don't you? Admit it, that time when you saw her on the shore, you saved her because you wanted her to suffer. Something sparked when you saw her lying there in front of you, washed ashore by the sea. You wanted to take revenge."_

Jella gritted his teeth and screamed at himself. "You're mistaken! It's true that I hate her but I didn't feel to take revenge on her the first time I saw her again! You're the one that wanted to do that, not me!"

The voice inside him _tsked_, disgusted by what he said. _"You really are an idiot. Crumble away by yourself. After all she is a stubborn girl and it'll be just like then. She'll leave you again." _The voice disappeared with a taunting and disappointed voice.

"I know, but..." Jellal sat there staring at the moon outside of his window. His eyes were drowned in something and the darkness disappeared leaving behind the spark in his eyes.

It is starting to crumble away, bit by bit... But what is it? Who knows, but the blow of the wind changed and things will get easier and happier now, but will it?

**-End of Chapter-**

**A/N: Okay sorry if you think I have let you wait for a long time for this chapter but hey I got some things happening so forgive me.**

**And maybe the other Jellal won't appear that much anymore but I'm still putting it into my plans. Oh and about the rated M thing, I'll keep it posted for now and if I do then expect something ummm... let's say really worth for rating it M? **

**But truth to be told, I already planned the ending of this story but hey I won't give any spoilers so just enjoy the flow of it for now... ^_^ And I'm not also sure until what chapter I'll end it. I never had reached any of my stories to 20 chapters so we'll see...**

**Okay for the preview on Chapter 10, just expect things will somewhat change and Jellal** **will have to cope with the "stubborn girl", after all she has to say it again and this time she must not be sick. The thing that starts to crumble away shall be slowly introduced in the chapters to come so look forward to it!**

**Review every one if you have any questions, thoughts or anything you want to say about the story, chapter, or me... And thanks for reading! ^0^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Melancholy**

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**To those readers who weren't able to get the conversation of Jellal with his other self, well I'll explain briefly. His other self said Erza would forget everything that has happened during her fever especially if it's concerning about Jellal and it's been that way since forever. But Jellal managed to escape from his other self, acknowledging Erza's feelings for him... and thus the other Jellal disappeared for a while.**

**Another... I wanted to play more so Jellal will be taking the narration this time. Now his thoughts shall be known even deeper... and so with these, on with the chapter!**

I was awaken by the blinding light of the sun being reflected through the wide glass window, bathing me in its shining glory but no heat contact with my skin. It was gentle for once that my skin wasn't used to this kind of feeling. I slept through the whole night sitting on the floor with the blood on my hand dried from the long period of time being exposed to air.

My head ached for some reason and I don't know why, but I'm glad that my other self had disappeared for now. I'm back to my usual self if I may say so, though I'm not pretty sure what's my usual self. I don't know if the real me is the kind and clumsy Jellal or the sadist and dominant one, but whatever it is my mind can't grasp on it now since the ache in my head is killing me every time I think of something too much.

I sighed and tried to steady my legs as I lift up my weight and stood up. I stumbled a bit as I was walking to the bathroom, with my head being dizzy with all the pain going on. As soon I was able to get to my porcelain white sink, I supported myself with my left arm on the porcelain and my right palm steadying my head. This ache wasn't normal and I may have a hunch what is the cause, but I only hope I'm wrong.

With a cold shower and a brief nap on my bed, I was able to snap out of the pain and come back to my full senses. With the sun this high up I'm guessing it is noon and Himiko and Shiro must be back. Those twins must already have treated Erza and Shiro knows that me waking up this late means I don't want to be disturbed. Actually he never wakes me up; he just comes to my door and never enters. His entire job to me is reminding stuff I must do, knowing that I'm awake beforehand. I guess the other day when he sent Erza to my room to "wake me up", he was teasing me and her. That kid can be scary sometimes but he can entirely be sweet in a way to his dear friend Himiko.

Stretching out of bed, I yawned and headed my way downstairs. My footsteps were silent and no noise I made as I walked down the hallway, it's like I was a ghost. The whole house was silent actually, no noise or any other movements it made. It was still and lifeless just like back then. It was like a cage, a prison that kept people in it from seeing the rest of the world.

The dining hall smelled of roasted chicken and other foods that I couldn't seem to point out. It's been a while since I smelled something so good that I actually had an appetite for. As I walked in quietly, I saw the scarlet haired mage sipping from a cup her hot tea. She had a cool expression on her face and her whole body was relaxed. I tried to make some noise as I walked, hoping she would notice me. She set down the cup on a porcelain saucer making a _tink_ sound before turning her head to my direction.

"Good noon, Jellal. You slept for an awfully long time." Her voice was back to the stern and cool tone. She was back to the knight figure she had.

"Yes, I was suffering from a headache but it's gone now." I pulled my chair back and sat down also having a calm face.

"Well, that's good to hear. And also sorry for any trouble I may have caused you during my fever. I don't actually remember anything from it other than me collapsing near a cliff." Again another sip she took from her porcelain cup.

I also reached for the teapot pouring tea to an empty cup in front of me. It was Jasmine tea, one of my favourites. It had this relaxing aroma that can clear my mind from something and the warmth of it spreads to the rest of my body making the feeling of going numb impossible.

"No, it's alright. You haven't caused any trouble to me or anyone." I smiled faintly to be sure that she can't see it through my cup.

With the silence of lunch finally passed I saw Erza sitting outside, staring into the forest so deeply. She was quiet and yet neither the rays of the sun nor the blows of the wind swayed her from her position. This made me want to tease her a bit.

I walked over to her, making myself a ghost not wanting to be sensed. Her armour is not on but I could sense an invisible wall around her. She was not as bare as the last time I remembered her. She changed through these years and I just noticed this now. Well I also changed and it's inconsiderably large.

With a feeling of loneliness spreading throughout my body, I unknowingly reached my arms towards her and embraced her small body wrapping it around mine. She was delicate and her skin was really so smooth. Her hair smelled nice and as it brushed on my skin, a sense of tingly could be felt.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was not too loud rather it was soft and cute. It had the sense of shock and embarrassment in it, just the way I knew Erza. I wanted to tear through her wall, her amour and embrace her naked and true feelings for myself.

"Let me be selfish once for my life. Just like this, I only want you to be with me and no one else. Just for now, only look at me and think of me." I whispered to her ear, my breath bouncing back to me as it hit her skin making her jump a bit.

"What do you mean?" She tried to turn her head back, making her glance at me but I stopped her, though I was able to see a cute and blushing face from my point of view.

"Don't turn your head back. Right now tell me what kind of Jellal do you know?" I hugged her tightly making my grip hold her in place so she couldn't see my worried expression.

"Well, the Jellal I know is a clumsy and a bad liar. He is not honest and has a very wacked out personality." Those words were like a rock weighing a hundred ton falling on my head. "But other than that he's helpful, shy, caring, and I would always see him trying his best most of the time regardless of any situation or problem. He's a very mysterious and peculiar man but I like him for that."

I could feel my heart racing and thumping as she let go of those words. To be honest I was scared that she might say she hates me but she was looking rather closely at me all the time. When we were young, I was always looking at her and only her. I tried every way for her to look at me in a different way but things went for the worst that one last time I got to see her smiling face.

I let in a large amount of air and hugged her tightly in the midst of silence. I summoned a lot of courage proving to my other self that I can overcome my fear. And I know that I can start changing if Erza was one of my aspirations. I turned her head to mine and pulled her closer. Locking my lips with hers, I kissed her in a rather sweet way and I asked for entrance in her mouth.

Slipping my tongue inside, I tasted her for the first time without getting any help from my other self. She was sweet and warm. She was so soft; my tongue pressing against hers was too much for me to take that any more I could taste her other than just her sweet mouth. I need to have control so one day I may not break her and awaken again my other self.

Pulling a cease to the delicious and pleasuring kiss, I pulled back and hugged her one last time. I tucked her silky soft scarlet hair behind her left ear and whispered with a husky voice, making my breath go all out into her ear.

"Then you better keep that image of me Erza. I'm not really sure if I'll change or not but I'm really glad you'll remember me that way. I hope it'll last until the day I may disappear from you but with the time we'll spend, I'll make sure that no regrets will be made until our last time."

I pulled back and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair with my fingers. I breathed in deeply and walked back inside with a tear sliding down my cheek. It hurts to know that all of these may disappear one day and she may forget me again. I'll just go back to being a ghost, that no one knows and I'll go back to being forgotten if it means she can be saved from me. But with this time ticking fast, I'll make sure I'll make no regrets until the last time. I love her and that's all it matters if it was another different case. But I realized to love her is also to let go, and one day I'll just set her free again, from this horrible past and from me.

I'm afraid what I may do to her and I don't want to hurt her to the point of breaking her. I love her and it hurts that one day I have to finally say _goodbye_, but I want to see her smiling face the last time we will have. Until then, I'll make no regrets.

This is a melancholy.

**-End of Chapter-**

**A/N: You have just read a glimpse of the ending of the story. But hey, it was Jellal's view so who knows how it'll end. **

**Oh yeah, so do you guys want more of Jellal's narration? **

**Review please... :D**

**-No preview for the next chapter-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A Tale **

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**This chapter shall be narrated by Erza... Enjoy!**

"What did Jellal mean he'll disappear? And make no regrets? I can't understand him." I kept walking back and forth in the living room as I muttered the same questions to myself. It was day time with the sun high up in the sky. It's been two days since he hugged me and told me that he'll make no regrets and to keep the image that I had of him. Honestly, I can't guess what's going on his mind.

I sighed and collapsed to the sofa, facing the ceiling upwards. As I just stared off into space, I found a numerous signs of black marks on the ceiling. It was like the marks from a fire, wood being kissed by its flames but not turning to ashes, so a scar remains. It's weird, this house was kept in top shape from the time I arrived here and this was the first time I saw something like this. Maybe I just haven't noticed it before but how did a fire get way up there? Well if I think about it, there can be a lot of causes...

"Erza-sama..." a calm voice echoed through the room, releasing me from my thoughts.

"Shiro... What is it?" I sat up straight and looked over to the blonde man that still wore the butler outfit.

"Jellal-sama asked for you in the library." An expressionless look was imprinted on his face as he talked to me.

"Thank you...I'll be right there." I stood up but then I just had the urge to ask something. "Shiro, can you tell me where did those black marks on the ceiling came from?" I pointed my index finger upwards.

He walked over, light footsteps brushing against the carpeted floor and stopped just a few inches from me. He looked up with his purple and red eyes gleaming as light was reflected on it, yet he was still expressionless.

"I never saw those marks before. Maybe it was here since the previous residents, though I never noticed it."

"I see... Well then I better get going now." I walked out of the room, leaving Shiro who was still looking intensely at the black marks, inside.

Every step made a high pitch creak that hurts the ears the more you listen to it. After numerous creaking steps, I finally got to the door which at the other side was Jellal waiting for me. Twisting the knob slowly, I saw him standing at the other side of the room looking outside the window, with his back facing me. I closed the door and walked a little closer to him.

"So what do you want?" I looked at the books on each self noticing that it was classified through its titles. Like before, it was all history and adventure judging from their names.

"Have you ever been locked up in a place where you see the world through your window but you can never go out and see the rest of it?" His voice was soft but it had the ring of sadness to it. His eyes were deep looking out the window, with his right hand resting on the clear glass.

"No, I haven't." I continued looking through the books, getting one to scan it and place it back.

"Is that so?" He took a deep breath and walked over to me without making a single noise. How can he be so quiet?

Picking up a book, he walked over to a chair and sat down with it on his lap. With each page quickly moving, he was scanning through it with disinterest. Somehow silence just consumed the whole room until the loud slam of hard covers, startled me. I looked over to Jellal with the bright blue hard bound book on his lap. It seemed his mind was preoccupied with something and somehow he looked kind of bored and sad.

I took a deep breath as he just sat there doing nothing for the past five minutes. I wonder did he just want to ask me one question and that's it? But something tells me I should stick a while longer in case...

"Neh Erza, I'll tell you a story and tell me what you think." Jellal was circling his finger on the cover of the book while he rested his head on his left hand that was on the arm rests of the chair. He seemed bored but somehow his eyes reflected sadness in them.

"Sure." I sat down on the chair opposite of his and crossed my right leg over my left.

With a deep breath he looked at me, deep dark eyes locking into mine, as if he was trying to see through me.

"Well in a small village that lived in its pace, there were a group of children, five in total who tried to live through every day by stealing food and money amongst the villagers. They were all careful not getting caught and they all worked together so that not even one of them may get hurt and the like. But one day, while they were out to steal, one boy among their group happened to meet a girl being chased out by a shop owner. She stumbled to ground and cried as bruises appeared everywhere on her body. The boy took pity on her and brought her to his group's house and cared for her. The other children also welcomed her knowing she was like them, alone. They all became friends and with each other, they continued on living. The boy happened to fall in love with the girl, secretly watching over her from a distance and when she gets in trouble, he would always rescue her. Though the girl was oblivious to his feelings, but just being with her made him happy enough." Jellal paused and turned his gaze from me to outside the window. He still had the bored look but his voice was calm and sad.

He continued the story after taking another breath. "One day, the boy happened to learn of a rich merchant's house which contained a lot of gold and food. Even though knowing it is risky, he persuaded his friends in breaking in despite their countless objections. He was happy that they agreed to his plans and he wanted to take the lead to impress the girl; but that was his mistake. While in the middle of breaking in the house, they were caught by the merchant and they all managed to escape except one. The girl was being hold on by the merchant and was sent with the guards to jail. The children watched helplessly as their friend was taken away, but the boy was in despair seeing the girl he loved about to go through numerous punishments. He summoned up all his courage and a few hours later, he went to the jail to rescue her. He was able to steal a sword along the way and fought his way through going to the girl. When he finally got to her, he was too late. She had a big cut on the right side of her face, blood dripping down endlessly. He was mortified as he cut her chains loose. He grabbed her hand and brought her out of the village where their friends waited for them, ready to finally escape. But along the way, they were chased by the guards and when he knew that they'll be caught, he pushed the girl forward and told her to run. With his sword, he fought with the guards but initially he was captured. The last thing he heard from her was _I'll come back for you so wait for me,_ as she disappeared out of sight."

"So basically the girl escaped and got to her friends while the boy was captured and brought back to the village?" I leaned my head on my right fist as it rested on the armrests. The story was somehow interesting but he told it with such a gloomy expression, not changing all throughout.

"Yes." He crossed his left leg over his right leg and continued on with much more deeper eyes this time. "The boy was punished by the guards and he was locked up. He suffered a lot of beatings but the only thing that kept him alive was her words. He has hope that they'll see each other again and he waits the day they will. A few days after the escape of his friends, a fire broke out through town which turned everything to ashes. Most of the villagers died and the rest who managed to survive migrated to different places. The village was then left isolated and everything in ashes and ruins. The boy remained in the village still waiting for the girl to come back, but years passed and no sign of her appeared. Some travellers would pass by, not knowing that the place was once a village. They would pity him and give him food and then be on their way. With the long wait of the boy, anger grew in him and he started to hate and despise the girl. He continued to grow with the hatred with him, until one day he saw a woman collapsed near the village. He took care of her and when he finally looked at her face thoroughly, a white scar was present on her right cheek. She was the girl he once loved and now hated. He had a chance now to take on his revenge, especially when she woke up; she was oblivious to her surroundings and to him. She didn't know him and she didn't know of any promise that she would come back to see a boy in a village when she was young. Of course the boy was furious but then he still had love for the girl. He wanted to monopolize her, but he is confused if he loves her or hates her."

The room was once again quiet, minutes passed after his last sentence. Jellal kept staring at the window with sad eyes filled with thoughts. I was waiting for more but he didn't continued. Various questions filled my mind about the story. About the girl and the boy and what happened next.

"So the boy just waited for the girl to return all these years? He didn't venture out to find her?"

"Yup, he just waited in the ruins of the village." His gaze was fixed on something else and he didn't take a glance at me but still all this while his expression was the same. It was sad.

"Why didn't he go out and find her then?"

"He was afraid. He was scared of the rest of the world, being alone by himself and all. And he was scared that when he leaves, the girl would arrive and he wouldn't be there. In other words he was a big coward."

He was describing the boy as if he knew him. It was as if he was the one who wrote the story or as if he was the boy himself. He was so down; the atmosphere around him was so heavy.

"Didn't it occur to him that maybe something happened to the girl during those years that caused her to lose her memories?"

"He thought of it but it kills him that the person who he waited for almost all his life doesn't know him."

Why? Why does it feel heavier the more I ask Jellal about the boy in the story? It hurts that each answer he gives me feels like a boulder being dropped on me. Something is telling me this is not just a story.

"Do you know what the village stands for?" Jellal's voice echoed through my ears. His gaze was on me now, so deep and heavy which in turn brought nervousness in me.

"No..." Sweat was sliding down my back, as his stare was getting heavier.

"It's like a cage for the boy. He can't get out and if he attempts to, fear would get the best of him. He's afraid of the outside world and he's afraid to leave his cage where he feels safe. When the girl appeared again it was either a blessing or a curse to him. Someone will be with him in his cage but he either wants to kill her or chain her to him and never let her go again. Really, who knows what will happen next?" Jellal stood up and returned the book on the shelf. Somehow the atmosphere around him lightened up a bit but something was really up for him to be this down.

He headed for the door and unconsciously I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and my heart started to beat fast. I forced my voice out as he waited for me to say something.

"Did the boy die in the fire? You never mentioned him surviving it."

He smirked and held my hand which was grabbing his shirt. "I also never said he died in it, but honestly what do you think?"

I was quiet; I didn't know what to answer. Something tells me he died but I want to believe he survived.

Jellal lowly chuckled and kissed the back of my hand. "The story isn't finished yet, and don't think so deeply of it. After all it's just a tale, something I picked up along the way. Come on let's go."

He pulled me up with a strong force, making me stumble on my feet and cling on to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his body which startled him.

"I don't believe it's just a tale." I murmured feeling the shivers on his body.

Jellal's hand ruffled my hair and I sensed him smile faintly. He returned the hug and soon we let go of each other.

"I did say I won't make any regrets but in the end there'll always be a single regret left. After all we're just humans."

I followed him out of the door going to the hall, his footsteps not making any sound. The tension between us disappeared and I believed it wasn't just a tale. It was like a real story of a person that I could feel his emotions.

Jellal suddenly stopped and held my hand. We were getting closer to each other day by day and I felt that the more things I know about him, the happier I get.

"Erza what will you do if I say I love you?" He looked at me with the sparkle in his eyes, and his grip on my hand was so warm. I just stood there being unable to answer, with my voice being clogged up by my heart beats.

"I..."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Stay tuned this week because I may update the next chapter a bit sooner. Oh and please don't forget this tale that Jellal has told. It has an importance in the future chapters. **

**Oh and to the question: **_**wait...**____**do u mean jellal is a ghost or something?**____**So this story is gonna end sadly, with erza leaving jellal? From:chrissie**_

**~Well I shouldn't say anything for now but it won't end that way. Just let curiosity be in your mind for now but I think I can say Jellal is not a ghost. **

**What did you think of this update? Review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Uttering Words**

**A/N: Erza shall be narrating... ^_^**

"No way...No way...No way!" I punched the bark of tree, filled with anger and being annoyed. I feel like bursting inside, steam literally coming from my head. I remembered what he said earlier to me in the hallway. It caught me off in surprise and it actually made my heart race; really what's wrong with me? The scene flash backed in my mind as I stood outside, facing the shallow whole I made at the tree.

"_Erza what will you do if I say I love you?" His voice entered my ears so quickly. Those words he uttered mingled with my mind until I couldn't think no more. My voice was stuck at my throat, suffocating me as every time I attempted to say something._

"_I..." That was the only thing I could manage to reply to him. He stood there with his black brown eyes staring at mine intimately, trying to convey a message that he was serious. I was frozen from where I stood and he was even holding my hand making me feel hot all over._

_This was the first time someone made a love confession to me. Back at the guild I was known as Titania, one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. I was known for my abilities and there were some who even feared me for my power and strength. And so with that, no one actually said they love me because they want me to be their girlfriend, I was just a family and a friend to them. I was happy of course but I never imagined having someone says they love you and wants you, could be this good and nerve wrecking. I have no experience in these kinds of situations and my brain will go to overload soon. But somehow the answer I want to convey to him is..._

"_Hahahaha..." He laughed not too loud breaking me away from the tension I was having. He patted my head and smiled the most hurtful one I felt. "Think of me as the boy in the story and you as the girl who has just met me for a few days after waking up. Of course you'll be startled and speechless since I was just some stranger who told you 'I love you' and in reality the girl would have declined since he was a stranger whom she just met and doesn't know about. Now that's another fact given from that tale." He removed his hand from my head and from my hand. Turning his back, he took a few steps forward and paused._

"_I was just playing around, wanting to act out a scene from the tale. Don't take that confession to heart... it was just fake and I was curious what it felt like to confess in the boy's place." He was forcing a joyful voice to come out to cover the truth of his feelings. It was clear to me what he felt yet he disregarded it by himself saying he was just 'playing around'. _

"He's really the worst!" I punched the tree again, making the whole deeper just like the more I think about that _fake confession_ the deeper it gets into my thoughts.

"He knows he's a bad liar yet her still jokes around about something like that." I murmured to myself as I tried to breathe in and out to calm myself down. "Really, no guy must joke about something like that to a girl! He's a fiend for even doing that!" With a slash from my sword, I cut the tree in half not taking my anger anymore.

I collapsed to the ground covering my face with my right palm. I'm so lost right now not knowing if I truly felt angry or happy about that _confession_ of his. I was annoyed he called it a fake just I was about to reply to him. What was I going to say back then anyway?

Thinking and gathering my thoughts as I calmed down beneath the sky painted with the mix of sky blue and orange, the wind danced in the horizons. Nature was playing me music for the first time in my whole life. I felt like I was floating as if my heart was enlightened or raised by something that even my spirits soared through the heavens. Really what was wrong with me? I imagined that all my surroundings became fluffy and beautiful as if the whole world became perfect as I gathered my thoughts about the 'I love you'. Did I hit my head or what?

"Neh, what is Erza-san doing there talking to herself Shiro?" A mellow voice came from a distance.

"Don't know. She has been taking out all her anger on that poor tree over there on the ground." A cool toned voice answered back.

"Do you think she lost her mind and gone crazy?"

"Nope, she is just stupid for not realizing something."

"Really so Erza-san is stupid? That's hard to believe!"

"What are these two talking about?" I tried to keep my calm and not burn out my patience.

"She's just an ignorant woman who doesn't know her surroundings. She'll grow old alone like that."

That's it... a vein popped in my head and I turned to them with a furious face and my right fist up in the air. "Shut the hell up you two!"

Himiko and Shiro both stuck out their tongue to me and went inside the house with Himiko laughing along the way. Those two were so close to each other that I envied them. I wished that I could be with someone like that.

I lied down on the grass, thinking some more as I saw the sky getting darker each second. Time was moving fast and each second made here was more memories. Really I didn't want the first memory of someone saying they love me be a joke; it really irritated me that he treated it like that and plastered an annoying smile on his face.

I sighed and got up, not wanting myself be drowned in my thoughts anymore than that. Brushing my skirt and blouse, I flipped my hair to my back and walked inside with my knightly appearance up. I wanted to act all tough and mighty to hide the real annoyance in me and the jumbling of all my thoughts.

Taking myself upstairs, I encountered Jellal as I was nearing the top. He looked shock then sad and then plastered that annoying smile again on his face.

"Oh Erza, dinner will be served soon. Don't try to fall asleep in your room okay?"

Oh how that smile irritated me. It was fake and cold and I could feel he was uncomfortable talking to me. He was only trying to mask his true feelings and words with that annoyingly cunning smile.

Not taking it anymore, I destroyed my knightly figure and let loose my true emotions to him straight forward. Grabbing the wrist of his hoodie, I looked straight into his eyes and with one breath I let it all out, words flowing continuously out from my mouth.

"Look, was that _'I love you'_ to me just a game for you or what? It irritates me to hear that the first person who ever said those words to me said he was just playing around and I shouldn't take it to heart. Well for your information playing with a maiden's heart like that with those words makes a guy low going to the deeps beyond hell. I mean who says _I love you_ then takes it back without hearing what the other has to say? Not knowing the other person's feelings and playing around with them really makes me sick. You didn't even have let me reply to your _joke._" I felt my voice going higher and higher each sentence I would finish and I could feel the pain in my heart tighten a bit after letting all those words go.

Jellal was quiet, his smile disappeared and it tuned into a serious expression. He didn't look back at me the whole time I was saying and he didn't move an inch.

"Is that all?" His voice was cold, stinging my ears with those emotionless words.

"You idiot!" I let go of his wrist and my mouth continued speaking on its own. "You didn't let me say _I love you _in return." I felt a tear slide down from my left eye as I let go of those words and I was surprised with myself from what I said. In an instinct, I moved back making my foot slip and fell towards the floor that was high beneath me.

As I fell, I realized that this was what I was feeling all this time. I may have ignored it and disregarded it but then it would have still surfaced no matter how much I would push it aside. Closing my eyes and making a smile, I awaited for the loud thump or crash any second now but something wrapped around my body and my eyes threw open the second I felt that touch.

I saw Jellal holding me with his left arm while his right hand was holding on to the railings. He had a horrified expression on his face and he was breathing heavily. Pulling me back quickly, I crashed into him as we fell to the carpeted floor above the stairs. He was still breathing heavily, hugging me tight to the point of suffocating me.

I tried to struggle out but he clung to me more each time I would struggle.

"I don't want to lose you again. Not this time that you already have uttered those words I wanted to hear." I could hear his heart beat, thumping fast as he kept holding me in his arms. I felt happy being in the hands of the person I love, being embraced with his everything. I could also feel my heart thump faster as I could feel his warmth being spread on to me, his hands holding my body, his breath tickling me with its warmth.

"Lose me again?" I asked as I remembered what he said.

"I always had loved you from the beginning yet at some point I came to hate you but in the end I still chose to love you. Please be at my side Erza Scarlet, I will love you always and I promise to not make too many regrets until the end."

"Until the end?" I thought as I could feel his voice waver a bit. He was still embracing me but much tighter than before.

"Idiot... don't say something like _until the end_ when we haven't even started yet." I pushed him back a little to look at his face and give him a smile. His eyes were shimmering and as I continued to stare into it, I was being drowned in and made me fall in love more. "I love you Jellal." I felt my face blush up and I saw his too.

With his right hand, he cupped my face and pulled me down to kiss him. It was really good, for the first time doing it after a confession. Lips pressing against each other, feeling the breath of the other and tasting the other partner, it was really sweet and heart thumping after every second passed. Things heated up a bit and I felt Jellal's tongue licking my lower lip. Unconsciously opening my mouth, I took the invitation and savoured more of him. He was dominating my whole mouth and all I could do was submit to his every move. I felt his hand slide under my blouse and moved around my bare skin.

"Get a room you two." I heard Shiro's voice, breaking the atmosphere that both of us were making.

Suddenly pulling out from the kiss, I saw him standing at the steps of the stairs looking down at us with expressionless eyes but it seemed to me there was a bit of disgust in it.

I got up from Jellal who was lying down on the floor, both of us blushing a shade of red. We were speechless, being caught in the moment and not even minding that we were in a hallway.

"I get that you two won't be attending dinner because you'll be eating each other tonight right? Enjoy your meals then." Shiro turned back and headed down.

"We'll be attending dinner!" Both of us shouted in unison as the shade on our faces got even darker and brighter.

Laughing together, Jellal pulled me closer by my arm and held my face with his hand.

"I love too you Erza." With that we kissed again and this time I felt that everything in the world was perfect. I was happy being loved by the person I loved and every kiss was like a treat to me, like he was saying "You are mine." I really loved him and I was so slow for not noticing it much earlier.

I loved him and he loved me. Our love was mutual.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Next Chapter preview!**

**Unforgivable Thoughts**

**Now that Jellal and Erza are already 'together', he can't stay pure to his thoughts and intentions anymore. She was just too inviting, and a sudden realization shocks him of who he really is. Jellal shall be narrating in the next chapter!**

**Okay so this is the chapter that shall open to more happenings and the real past between them so from this point I shall be thinking more ideas and things shall become clearer on why Erza has forgotten her important past. But before that, I think I should make more lovey dovey chapters or what? REVIEW PLEASE... ^_^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Unforgivable Thoughts**

**A/N: We are going a little side track for now but this is also a romance story and not just mystery all alone so enjoy the chapter by Jellal's narration!**

That night when both of us finally recognized each other's feelings, I was so happy for the first time in my whole life. I always loved her from the first time I saw her and that day when she was washed back to me by the sea, my love for her awakened from the deep slumber it had.

We were sitting outside, the wind blowing her hair making her scent flow in my nose. Each breath I take was a scent of a sweet fruit, a berry perhaps. She was cradled in my arms as my legs locked her between me wanting me to monopolize her as much as I want. We sat a few inches away from the edge of the cliff, looking out into the vast sea ahead of us, waves crashing against each other and the sea green water going for miles. The sun was high up reflecting on the surface of the sea, making sparkles and diamonds when we look at it.

It really wondered me what world lies beyond the sea? It goes on for miles and each distance was different people and a different place. The world was big and as I imagined losing Erza from my hands to the world, it scared me that I couldn't find her in this maze. Yes, I wanted to monopolize her and chain her to my side but wouldn't that be the same as locking her up here with me? I was chained here and I couldn't tell her that because I want her to soar free and be happy. I really wonder what the world is like and I have no hope or faith that I can see it with my own eyes someday.

"Jellal..." Her voice rang in my ears, gliding across my ear drum with the sweet sound it had.

"Yes?" I pressed my cheek against hers and I felt the little flinch she made from the contact. Her skin was so smooth and so white, making me want to taste it so much.

"Come back with me to Fairy Tail and let's travel the world together. There are so many places I want to show you and so many people I want you to meet." I released my tongue a bit and traced it along her cheek. As I thought, she was delicious just like a piece of cake. After taking out the icing, it'll show you its true form beneath ready to be bitten.

She made a cute voice as I continued to lick along her face, making her unable to speak so well. She was blushing up as every touch of my tongue made her body inch towards mine until there was no space left. I tightened my hug around her, feeling her soft breasts press against my arms as I continued to indulge her.

"Let's go and explore the world together and..." she panted. "Maybe spend the rest of our lives with each other forever."

I ceased my movements and listened to her pants. _Forever _huh? It sounded good to me; exploring with her, marrying her, having a family, creating more memories, and grow old with each other until we die together... it sounded like a dream. But...there's always a 'but'.

I looked over to her, her white skin on her face coloured with rose pink. Her eyes were looking down in embarrassment and her lips were so small yet so inviting. Her hair fluttered in the wind, so scarlet and so bright. Feeling her body pressing against mine and her chest so soft and big along my arms, I couldn't control it anymore.

Unlocking my arms from her, I whispered to her ears sending hot breaths in. "Could you turn your whole body facing me?"

With a nod she crawled clockwise and in a few seconds her face was inches away from mine. I locked my legs with her in between, not wanting her to escape. I caressed her right cheek, feeling her smooth skin brush against my palms and fingers. Erza gave me an erotic look as she pushed her cheek deeper into my hand, with a red shade all over her face.

I brought my mouth near her left ear and started nipping it, making her moan in return. I loved her voice as it escaped going into my ear and pleasuring me as well. This time I groped her left breast massaging it slowly as I continued nipping. I felt her struggling but I tightened my legs around her, thus making a trap. I removed my lips and secured it to her mouth with skin touching skin. Soon, slipping in my tongue, I glided it along hers and then making a fast pace as soon as I felt her getting hungrier. She pushed me away, breaking the kiss and panted hot breaths to her side.

"I can't breathe." She huffed.

My left lip went into a curve and I pulled her face back to me, feeling amused. "Then better get a lot of breaths now because I'll savour you for sure."

I kissed her neck, with her stretching it making passage for me. With my tongue gliding along, it trailed down to her cleavage as I unbuttoned her blouse showing her sexy laced black bra. I kissed her left chest feeling her heartbeat and leaving a mark directly on top of it. With me unhooking her bra, it fell down her arms as soon as the hooks were detached. They were big, marvellous in size and soft as I pressed my hands against them. With massaging them both and kissing her neck, another moan came out and this brought another smile to my face.

With an instinct I brought my right hand down under her skirt, and just as I wanted... she was soaking wet down there. I teased her by pressing my finger on her good spot as I heard squishing sounds on the thin cloth and this time she was moaning pretty loudly. I loved torturing her, so I could see that sweet and lewd expression of hers as I continued to touch her.

I felt myself go hard too, aching for pleasure myself. I raised her up and placed both of her legs between me. With a slow pace, I rubbed mine against her good spot with cloths both separating from contact. She was moaning loudly as I quickened my pace feeling the pleasure build up both inside of us until I snapped out of it.

With a sudden realization of what I was doing, I lowered her down and covered my eyes as she sat again freely between my legs. I could sense her shock expression and with a stuttering voice I told her.

"Get dressed again." I felt also the embarrassment swallowing my head up. I was taken over by pleasure and completely forgot of my limitations, and almost went so far with her. If I want to do it so bad, I should make it memorable but her lips, breasts, skin, scent, voice, everything was inviting me that I couldn't just resist her.

With the silent argument with myself about not touching her, a familiar voice ranged in my head that shocked me out of my own scolding.

"You finally realized it." The voice was sighing and it sounded amused. I know this voice somewhere, it was the other me.

"What do you mean?" I answered to myself in my mind with annoyance of talking to my fiend self. My own self appeared before me with a smirking face.

"You know what I mean." He stuck his tongue out and made a face. "I never had those intentions but you were the one who had them all along. I only wanted to hurt her but that desire always came popping up that I always ended up not doing what I really wanted to do for revenge." Again he sighed.

I knew what he meant and he knew I finally got it. "No way..." I murmured.

"I'm just stopping by for now." He smirked at me, before fading away from my vision. "Oh and you should really know how to do some self control. You keep dumping it on me and ruining my plans. It's really bothersome." With that he disappeared and I sat there realizing what he said.

I looked over to Erza who was done fixing herself and looked displeased. I guessed she was displeased about the fact that I didn't finish it all way through. I looked at her again and felt down myself.

"Neh, Erza..." I called out.

"What is it?"

"I just realized something..."

"What?"

"I'm a pervert."

"Huh?"

I felt my face blush up about the fact that I'm a big pervert. It was never the other me who wanted to do it with Erza, it was me all along having that desire. But with me dumping it on him, I managed to ruin his plans but what would I do if he was the first one to 'plunge it in'?

I felt Erza placed her right hand on my left shoulder and I looked up to see her having a scary innocent smile on her face.

"What should we do then?" Seriously, I felt dark aura surround her as she had that creepy smile on her face as she said those words. She wanted to torture me as well for not doing it with her and only left her hanging.

I pulled her into a hug to hide my red face from her. "Idiot..." I felt her bring a smile on her face and chuckled lowly on my clothes as she called me stupid.

Really me having those lewd thoughts and being a pervert, she knows what's bound to happen but she wanted me to say it. I'm a guy but I also have some shame in me; I can't say "Let's do it" out loud. I felt my face turn into an even brighter colour as I continued to hold her in my arms. I have such unforgivable thoughts going on in my mind.

"She was my girlfriend after all so maybe being a pervert isn't such a bad thing if it's only with her." I thought as I hear the waves crashing against each other and her scent rubbing off me as I continued to lock her in my arms with a smile.

**-End of Chapter-**

**A/N: Sorry if you were left hanging from their little scene... Really, they still are not there yet but don't worry it'll happen so for now forgive me if you wanted it to be longer. **

**I won't be doing any previews for now since I still have to think of some more ideas so it may take a while. Check back for updates from time to time then. And thanks for the reviews! It made me happy to know what you readers think and so I shall come up with good ideas about their mysterious past. I keep changing it but I got the ending in tact already but I'm not so sure what kind of ending it is so you readers shall decide in the future. So see you in the next update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Burnt Memory**

**A/N: IMPORTANT! This chapter shall be taken by the narrator, enjoy!**

"Why do I have to clean the living room with you Shiro?" It was an early morning, about ten. The birds were chirping and the grass and trees were dancing to the wind's rhythm yet one soul wasn't fairly delighted at all.

"If you laze around too much outside, you'll get fat like a pig you know." The sixteen year old male with blondish hair was focused on cleaning the high widows. His dinner coat was hanged on the coat rack, and the sleeves of his white button down shirt rolled up to his shoulders. Wearing hairpins that formed an X, his long bangs were kept away from his face revealing the cunning bloodish red eyes mixed with a glowing shade of purple.

"But it's such a good day to lie on the grass and feel nature all around." The fifteen year old brunette was lazily dusting the book cases pushed against the coloured wall. Wearing a baby blue dress with yellow flower prints at the tip of the skirt and puffed sleeves at both shoulders, she can never get used to not wearing shorts underneath and not wear a matching pair of sneakers to her dress. Tying her hair up into a small bun, she kept sighing as the feather duster touched the shelves that caused dust to fall down. "Besides, no matter how much I eat, I don't get fat." She grumbled as more dust fell off.

"Oh believe me, one day you'll get so fat, that no guy would marry you. And you'll come crying to me saying that I was right and you should have listened to me." Shiro's stare were so intensely focused on her that it sent creeps down her spine. Somehow he was emitting a certain kind of aura and not anger.

"You're such an egoist." She continued dusting the book shelves until a sneeze came from her nose not taking the dust anymore. The feather duster slipped from her hands and fell unto the carpeted floor beneath her as she rubbed her nose. Crouching down to pick up, she saw a piece of yellowish paper peeking out beneath the book case.

Sliding it out slowly with her middle and index fingers, what appeared was an old photo mostly burnt. Most parts of the photo were charcoal black while some parts were still recognizable by the human eye. Picking it up and the feather duster, Himiko went over to Shiro with her aqua-yellow eyes gleaming as staring into her discovery.

"Hey Shiro, look what I found beneath the book case." Turning his back, he examined the burnt old photo in her hands. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up of the only thing that came into his mind about it.

"This must be the photo of the previous residents here in the house. It is vaguely seen the whole outline of the building in this photo, but looking at the clear parts where some structures of the building are present, this side resembles the porch outside this house, near the front door. It's no mistaken since every detail is practically the same to what it looks like now."

"Eh? No way!" Himiko intently stared at the porch on the photo trying to outline what is looks like now.

Just then footsteps entered the room which startled the two. Her scarlet red hair flowed as she walked and she had a curious face on. Going near Himiko and Shiro, she stared at the photo being held by the brunette until she spoke up, stopping right beside them.

"So you mean that this was taken when the previous residents resided here?"

"Can be..." Shiro shrugged. "It's weird though, the photo lying beneath the book case for who knows how long and despite that being burnt. It may be possible someone tried to get rid of it but failed to do so."

"I see..." Erza began to enter in deep thought until someone spoke up which startled her.

"What are you all doing huddling together there?" Jellal entered the room without even being noticed by anyone. Walking up to the three, with his feet brushing slightly against the floor, his eyes came in contact with the burnt photo which sparked something inside of him.

"Where did you get that?" His voice became stiff and cold as if something was dug up that wasn't supposed to be.

"It was beneath the book case while I was cleaning." Himiko spoke up chuckling not sensing the mood Jellal was in.

"Do you know what it is Jellal?" Erza tried to save her by throwing a question back at him. Jellal seemed a bit off as he saw that burnt photo.

"Exactly what it is. It's a photo of the previous residents here of this house but I thought that piece was long gone."

"But why is it burnt?" Shiro observed the blue haired mage who tried to struggle in his anger deep inside.

"Because... I tried to get rid of a horrible memory long time ago." With that he left the room going upstairs trying to keep his composure. Erza ran after him leaving the two and the picture behind.

"Jellal wait! Are you okay?" Grabbing his left arm with her right hand, they ceased movements at the top of the steps.

"No I'm not. That picture was supposed to disappear since it reminded me of a failure and a mistake I once done a long time ago. It's a past worth remembering at the same time worth forgetting about." He stood there trying not to make any eye contact with his lover, not wanting for her to see _that _side of him. He wasn't at the right condition to be himself right now but maybe she can return him back to normal.

"You can talk to me about it if you like." She made a sweet smile on her face, trying to cheer up the man who she loves.

Taking a peek at Erza, he pulled her closer to him and gave her a big embrace that might as well warm him up and revert back to his kind self. He breathed in her sweet smell that mixed with berries, her small body being cradled in his arms, and that sweet face of hers that only would face him in a romantic way. Blowing to her ear, he whispered in a sad tone.

"It's a troublesome past and I tried to burn it away but I really wonder how you got rid of it from your mind not leaving any trace behind?"

"What?" Erza's eyes widen again from his riddle. All she had were clues and now a riddle to her forgotten memories was given by her only lover Jellal. She didn't even know that she had forgot about something and she never noticed a lap in her memories until she met Jellal but it seems that he's also bothered about his past the same way she wanted to remember it.

"You do know with lost memories anyone can take advantage of that but I only want to remember the time we spent together in this house back then." He tightened his grip more as she kept listening to his words and trying to remember if any memory pops up.

And in a sudden flash, a shard of her memory flashed before her eyes.

"_Come one Erza, you'll trust me right?" A hand extended towards her as the sun blindingly covered her view of the person other than his sweet smile._

"You'll trust me right?" Jellal whispered into her ear as the memory ended. "I'll tell you of the memory I was trying to burn." They both stood there embracing each other as they'll look back to the past step by step but will they still be this close until the end?

"Yes." She uttered wanting to know about him and herself the most.

Now more mysteries will begin and shall it be enveloped by lies or the truth?

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Sorry for the one week of not updating and if this was short. I was sorting out ideas for the story and doing some research. So the mystery and love shall begin to climax more soon. Please look forward to it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Woman**

**A/N: The Narrator shall be taking this chapter too~ the ones that are in italic is the past.**

"You really want to hear about the past?" A voice filled with concern and sadness blended in with the rhythm of the wind as the warm air kissed their skin.

"Yes, I'll listen to it as long as it takes." Her red scarlet hair danced along with the grass blades that tickled her skin beneath.

"I guess there's no helping it then but I won't provide all the details so don't expect too much. I won't spoon feed you with your memory loss." With a sigh, Jellal looked up to the blue painted sky with lots of white dabs above them. Looking back to the past filled with lies and twisted truths, he knew what to say and what it may lead to.

_The first time he saw her, he was awe struck by the colour of her hair. It was red, the only thing bright enough to move his frozen time. Even if the sun was high up and he stayed for so long under it, he never moved and thought that his life shall always be like this. Like a broken record being forced to play and repeat the same thing over and over again._

_She was there, looking like a lost rabbit in the woods but what he saw was a pure white angel who didn't know where she is after falling from heaven. With her eyes looking at him with awe and anxiety he decided to drive her away so that she wouldn't end up like him, being isolated and caged since he could remember. He was about to turn his back when a sweet voice captured his heart._

_Saying in the loudest voice she could make, her whole body trembled as she forced every word out._

"_Um, can you help me?" Trying to put up a strong face as she talked to a stranger, somehow Jellal found this amusing and held out his hand._

"_Are you lost?" He received a nod in return. "My name is Jellal Fernandes and I'll help you get back. What's your name?"_

"_My name? It's Erza." Anxiety still surrounded her but his blinding smile widened her eyes thus waking her._

"_Come on Erza. You'll trust me right? I'll help you get back." Still extending his hand she reluctantly took it and also smiled as feeling comfortable to him._

"_Yes I will." _

_He brought her with him, guiding her through the forest saying not to let go. Though he was certain he could get her back to the other side but perhaps it was his fault for dragging her to a miserable world with him. But when she said that she trusted him, it was the first time someone actually said that without knowing who he really is. Maybe one day that trust will be broken but he hoped it won't._

"So Erza I met you when we were kids by finding you in a forest during my small walk. And without knowing where you are from or what's your background, I still promised to bring you back but we just ended up back to this house because of that woman." Picking up the pace, Jellal didn't bother to go in detail of the memory that flashed through his mind.

"That woman?" Erza raised an eyebrow sensing a bit of disgust from Jellal who remembered that mysterious woman who she didn't know.

"That woman was in this picture also with me and you. I envy you for being able to forget her actually."

"Who was that woman?"

Somehow Jellal was lost for words and wasn't able to reply hastily. With a minute of silence, he was able to speak up with a disgusted tone. "That woman is like a wolf in a sheep's clothing. She's like the devil to me who only deceived people with her disgusting charming smile. The things she did were beyond what a normal human would do. She became the reason why I'm stuck in this place and why I burned that photo."

"Hey just what did she exactly do to you and me?"

There was a long pause before he could reply again and this time he gulped down his throat before words came out of his mouth like he was uncertain on something.

"She treated us like slaves. Only thinking about herself and punishing us, she truly was the worst. It's good that you don't remember her lies and abuses. Everything was her fault on what happened."

The Jellal speaking now, made Erza feel afraid. There was a lot of anger in his tone and the more he talked about that woman the more he would make a frightful expression.

"Jellal..." She held his hand to try to calm him down but another piece of her memory flashed before her.

_Erza sat there on the grass alone waiting for Jellal to come back. She could see the house in the distant and Jellal insisted that she won't come any closer. While looking at the bright sky, a shadow blocked her view of a tall woman about 30. She had a short white hair, which levelled to her jaw line. Piercing blue eyes and bloody red lips that brought the paleness of her skin, a curve on her lip appeared as she examined Erza closely._

"_What's your name girl?" Her voice was sharp yet her face remained relax bringing out her beauty._

"_I'm Erza." Her voice stuttered._

_The woman smiled and held out her hand to the small child on the ground. "My name is Ame Layfor. Do you want to go inside my house?"_

"_Oh Erza, you met her already? Jellal came back carrying some food in his arms with a smile on his face._

"_Jellal, don't tell me you planned on letting her stay here outside?" Ame's eyebrows scrunched up._

"_Well I haven't asked for your permission yet."_

"_That's fine. Let her rest inside." Ame went back ahead to the house while Jellal invited Erza._

"_Erza you could rest inside the house since she approved of it." He grinned._

"_Jellal, who is she?"_

"_Oh she's my mom if you think about it. Even though we're not related but she's like my mother. She is a very nice and good woman." He took her hand and brought her to the house where Ame prepared snacks for them with a smile._

The memory cut off as Jellal spoke again with another disgusted voice.

"The name of that despicable woman is Ame Layfor. She's the person who destroyed our lives."

"What?" Erza couldn't believe that the Ame Layfor she saw in her memories is the Ame Layfor that Jellal talked about. She wondered what happened for him to look down on her like that to the point of despising her.

Still holding Jellal's hand, she took another step forward to knowing her past but something is not right. Though she was curious what actually happened to Ame and to them but somehow she felt Jellal still kept something big from her like was that all the reason why he burned the photo because he despised Ame Layfor?

He still had more things to say to her but will he stick to what actually happened until the end?

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm taking it slow on the mysterious past and I still have to think more about the whole complete plot so back to thinking. Ame Layfor is an original character.**

**Oh and the Lemon scene I think shall be one whole chapter (I'll try). But it's still a bit far so you guys have to wait. And maybe soon I'll change the rating to M so don't be surprised if it's not on T anymore.**

**Thanks for reading and review~ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Facade**

**A/N: Jellal shall narrate today... Enjoy!**

I know there's still a long way to go before Erza could remember every detail but as much as I want for her to remember, it's as how much I want for her not to remember something about me and the truth behind this house. It should just be kept hidden until she remembers it herself one day but until then, I have to play this game of facade as long as it takes.

I'm much more scared to know on what she thinks about me if I tell her what really happened and who I was then to lie to her and for her to figure out the truth. I can't say _the game starts now_ since it has started the day I found her and every day I feel the lies keep getting heavier one by one. I have such a burden to carry, after all I was the reason why _that _happened a long time ago, and there's no way I can go back and change the past can I? Seriously is this what they call Fate; Destiny; or a Mistake? Whatever it is, what's done is done but I can't escape the past since it's clinging to my shadow, haunting me every day.

"Jellal..." Her voice came from behind. She was sitting on the grass, leaning her back against mine as we sat on the open field with some flowers blooming around. "I can't remember if we had any friends in the house or if there were other children there. Tell me, did we meet other children or people perhaps?"

I know the answer to this question was crucial and if I say there was then she'll keep asking until I have to say what I did to them so I shall have to conceal this.

"No it was only the three of us in the house and there was no one else we met after you lived with us." I gulped down my throat.

"Is that so? Then we should have been really close then since we were the only kids. I wonder what games we played." She chuckled a bit after saying the last sentence. I figured she would have thought of playing house as her the wife and me the husband.

I also smiled with that silly game in my mind but what would I give for it to be just that.

"Yeah we were pretty close back then and we played a lot too I guess." I pushed my weight on to her back making me slant a bit as I remembered a time in the past where it was sweet.

I would always be bad mouthed by others and in turn I tend to get violent with them but somehow Erza would always come in time and stop me from getting harsher further. She would clung to my back and tremble with her body saying _"Stop!"_, and she wouldn't let go until I calmed down. Sometimes I may accidently hit her but despite that, she would still cling to me and when tears start to appear at the corner of her eyes from the pain, I would always hug her back and regret in the end. She was the only one who believed me truly and maybe that's another reason why I became attracted to her.

"What were you like back then Jellal?" Again a question she threw at me making me speechless. Her carefree voice asking questions, made it feel like I was telling her a story or a tale and the more I spoke, the more the lies became heavier.

"I guess I was..." I thought for a moment not knowing if I'll tell her the truth or not. Will it make a big difference if I do? Well if I think about it I am after all...

"_A Monster." _A voice of a child's rang in my head. It sounded that it despised something or someone.

"_You're a monster!"_ Other voices began to join in saying the same thing over and over again while some laughter could be heard from behind. It was piercing my eardrums making it feel like it was going to bleed with the continuous noise. My vision was replaced by a close small lit room. The atmosphere was getting heavier and I felt like dark shadows who kept taunting me were surrounding me bit by bit.

"Stop it!" A red flash lit the room and I saw a little girl stood in front of me with her arms spread side to side. "He's not a monster and Jellal is our friend, remember?" She shouted with her voice cracking up a bit near the end.

"What are you saying Erza? You saw what he did to that kid right? He was badly beaten up and he almost died." A boy in a shadow form argued with her who was so filled with determination.

"But did we actually see Jellal beating him up or hurting him? We only found him in that way already and maybe he lied since that guy also kind of hated Jellal. Maybe he wanted Jellal to be punished or be hated by us."

They became silent for a while until someone scowled, disappearing from the room. One by one the shadows disappeared until only I and Erza were left. She faced me with a worried face while I can't bear to look at her with my eyes.

"Are you alright Jellal? They didn't hurt you right?" I was quiet, not bothering to answer any of her vexing. "You know Jellal, I'll always trust you since we're friends okay. So I won't believe anything they say unless you said it yourself." She had that idiotic smile on her face where saying she trusts someone because they're friends is so simple. Really, if this girl finds out who I really am, will she still be saying the same thing to me?

I removed myself from that memory still being unable to answer Erza's question on what I was like back then. She was patient enough to wait for my answer quietly as she stared off into space, thinking something.

I took a deep breath finally coming up with an answer to who I was.

"I guess I was just me back then."

"What do you mean?" Confusion arose from my complex yet simple answer.

I shrugged my shoulders against hers and I heard her made an annoyed sound that caused me to smirk in return.

I myself don't know in the meaning of my answer to who I was. I'm not sure if I have changed in some places or not but there is one thing that I am certain about that hasn't left me. And I've got a feeling he shall play his part in this soon.

More lies keep piling up to cover the truth no matter how dirty it is, it must be kept hidden until the day it can no longer contain itself. The day where all the trust comes breaking down and something else replaces in its steed. It's a day filled with revelations, anger, guilt, and maybe a goodbye? But just thinking that someone trusted you from the very beginning until now makes me happy even if I know that the trust I was given was never fully used. But just thinking about it makes me smile a lot.

"Hey Erza..." I sat up and angled my body a bit to the left which I could face her. "You know, I love you very much."

I saw her face go pink after I finished my sentence. I smirked knowing that she becomes all flustered if I say this out of the blue. How cute she was that made me want to eat her right there and then. Leaning for a kiss, I gently pressed my lips on top of hers for a long time just there, resting on top of each others.

Seeing her calming a bit down, I wanted to tease her more and make her become even more flustered. Pulling away, I glided my tongue on her bottom lip and inserted it inside of her mouth with my tongue roughly dancing on hers. Sometimes losing out of breath, she would pull away but I would always grab her back and continue on with the kiss.

I really did love her and I really was happy for the trust she gave me and maybe considering the time, I think it's better to move on to the next level right now before something else happens and I couldn't express my love for her any more. So it's time to take the next step with the time moving so fast these days.

Who knows how much time I have left but until it runs out, the game of lies, the game of facade goes on.

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ FOR THE CHANGE OF RATINGS**

**Starting with the next chapter, **_**What's Behind**_** shall be categorized as M. So please keep this in mind that it can't be found in the Rating T anymore. The next update shall be expected either from May 1, 2, or 3. In case if I'm late or so in updating then please check the dates May 4 or 5.**

**A Little IDEA for the NEXT CHAPTER:**

**When it means to Jellal expressing his love to her, then there are many ways but he shall take a step further in their relationship. So finally, will they have their first time as a couple and with the normal Jellal?**

**Thanks for reading and the follows/favourites and reviews. ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Entangled**

**A/N: So this story has been officially changed to Rated M and so um... on with the chapter! This shall be led by the narrator.**

Light footsteps echoed through the halls and the sound of beating hearts synchronized with it. Each step taken, the thumping of the heart goes on faster as they neared the room which awaited them.

Earlier ago in the field, Jellal broke from the kiss and for a quick moment both of them were catching their breaths from the intense tongue action and the lack of space. Panting really loud and feeling the heat building up inside of them, Erza heard something which caused her to lose all the right sense of thinking.

"Do you want to continue in my room Erza?" Still panting hot breaths and with his tongue sticking a bit out of his mouth, Jellal asked rather seductively in Erza's eyes. His eyes were dark yet bright and they were looking directly at her, feeling the sharpness and intense stare he had. With a small nod from her head, Jellal took her hand and helped her stand up. His lips went into a small curve and he pulled her behind him going back to the manor, with her hand trapped in his.

Now that they were standing right in front of the brown wooden door, Erza could feel her body slowly trembling from the nervousness and anticipation. Feeling his lover's trembles, he pulled her close to him, with her face resting on his chest. He cradled his arms around her and whispered in the gentlest voice.

"I love you Erza and you know what'll happen beyond this door right? It's not too late to turn back now if you're not ready that is."

Erza faintly smiled as she felt Jellal's concern for her. Him bathing her in his warmth and love right now, how much more will she experience beyond that door? Uttering slowly words she knew he could hear, she felt happy now that she'll be one with her lover.

"I love you too Jellal so I won't turn back. Please embrace me." She felt her cheeks became warm a bit as she waited for his reply.

Hearing the door creak open, and with a sudden force, she found herself inside, leaning against the wall while the door shut. It didn't hurt or anything with the impact but she felt nervous on what actions shall Jellal do first with him standing a few meters away from her. She could feel his hot breaths which aroused her senses but she still managed to think straight a little.

"Um, I think I'll shower first." Frantic, she quickly left her spot running to the bathroom door until she felt a tight grip on her left wrist which forced her to stop. Turning around, she saw him having a calm expression but somehow she managed to sense his raising heart beats also.

"If you'll shower, let's go together." A slight pink shade coloured his cheeks as he turned his face away from hers.

In an instance, the same reaction shot back to her, making her face flushed about his response in showering together. With a slight nod, which surprised both of them, they slowly made their way to the bathroom with nervousness building up inside of Erza. As soon as the door shut, she felt Jellal from behind, his hands making their way to her abdomen then up to her chest. Touching the buttons after pulling out the blue ribbon around her neck, he slid them off one by one going from top to bottom.

"W-wait! I can use my magic you know to get out of my clothes." Erza grabbed his hands.

"No way... I want to undress you piece by piece." Jellal replied and continued on to unbutton.

Her heart beat resounded in her ears as every movement he did that brushed her skin would leave a tingly feeling to it. She felt embarrassed as he slid off the white blouse off of her arms and unto the floor. Unzipping her blue skirt and falling straight down her legs, her skin was exposed to him with her black undergarments. Pushing her down gently to the tiled floor, Jellal traced his lips from her right upper thigh down to her right leg as he slid the boots off with his hands. Gently kissing her right foot, he made his way up to her lips and secured another tongue kiss with his left leg placed in between her legs to keep them apart.

Rubbing the soft and tender tongues together, drool slid down from Erza's mouth as Jellal continued to ravish her. Panting heavily after breaking away, she made an upset face as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Jellal looked puzzled.

"Why am I the only one undressed?" She turned away with both of her cheeks blown up as Jellal smirked.

"You're upset because you can't see my body?" He teased.

"I'm not! Well actually yeah..." A bright shade of red covered her face as Jellal started undressing his upper half. Removing his boots and pants, he was left with navy blue boxers that seemed to be his undergarment.

His fine muscular built body, toned skin, and big hands, Erza can't help but be dazed just by looking at him. He smirked again after seeing an erotic look on her face as she kept staring at his exposed chest which he found rather cute. Lifting her up in his arms like a princess, Erza broke away from her fantasy and found being brought to the bed.

"Wait I thought..." she flustered.

"I can't wait any longer. Let's just take a shower after."

Gently landing on the soft bed with black sheets surround her, Jellal thought that she was white enough to look pure around all that black. With his left arm supporting his weight above her, he leaned over to her neck and started nipping it. His hot breath would tickle her skin and make her senses go crazy. Moving downward towards her chest, he showered her with kisses that made her body jump once in a while with his lips and tongue.

Gently kissing her cleavage, he raised Erza's back and unhooked her bra that slid off right after with a pull from his hands. Slowly squeezing her left breast, his face was once again pink from the tender touch on his hand.

"It's so soft..." He murmured as he squeezed the other breast with his free hand.

Fondling over her breasts, Erza felt hot on the surface of her skin where he would touch her. Every touch built up something warm inside of her that in turn has accelerated her sensitiveness.

With her managing to slowly get used to his touch, her head shot up as she felt a slight warm, wet, and pressure on her left nipple. She looked over to Jellal and saw him sucking on one and rose up the intensiveness a bit after. Moaning out a little from the intense tongue action twisting around her nipple, he bit it with a small amount of pressure, gently squeezing it between his teeth after hearing the pleasuring sound from her mouth.

With a popping sound, he backed away from her chest and kissed her stomach until reaching her thigh. Carefully sliding his hands between her opened legs which he made sure by lying in between them, he touched the thin cloth and found it wet. Not dripping but just wet which didn't satisfy him.

Jellal lowered his head and breathed right in the erotic scent coming from her. With his lips curving up a little, he kissed the wet spot on her underwear which made Erza jump. Sliding it off and dropped onto the floor, he touched the slit with his index and going up to find a small round object on top of it. Gently squeezing it, a wave of electricity travelled through Erza which made her shout in pleasure.

With a satisfied smile, Jellal slid in two fingers in her slit and found it tight. Moving it around and in-out, Erza gave out soft moans as her face was shot up to red from the pleasure and embarrassment. Crawling back up to her but still continuing his action below, he gave her another tongue kiss and both of their tongues rubbed, entangled, and danced with each other. Backing away as another line of saliva fell from her mouth; he took in her right nipple and gave it the same actions he did with the other one with the intense movements.

"Ah, Jellal... I feel something coming out." Erza moaned as she was bathed in pleasure although out that messed with her senses sensing nothing but feeling good.

Soon after, he pulled out his finger and found them all coated with white liquid. He also saw that cum was dripping a bit from her slit and then he smiled.

"You already came huh? Was it that good?" He teased her as he continued on staring at his fingers filled with cum.

"Don't ask things like that." Her face flushed again another shade of dark red until she saw Jellal slowly licking on his fingers that were covered of her. Tongue slowly picking up some of the liquid, she was dazed at how sexy he looked at doing that, forgetting the embarrassment.

He noticed her staring and smirked at her erotic face, with her mouth opened a bit. He pressed his two coated fingers on her lips and smiled.

"Want to taste yourself?" Erza slowly brought her tongue out and licked a small protion of her cum on his fingers. Wincing from the saltiness, she coughed and then he smiled once again.

"It doesn't taste that bad. I find it delicious." Taking his finger away, he kissed her on the lips and then her cheeks, ears, nape, and eye.

Lowering back his head between her legs, she felt his breath on her slit, greeting it with warmth. Suddenly she felt something protrude in, something soft and warm sliding along her inner entrance. Feeling something build up again as it went even deeper, moving around her insides she can't help but moan from the intense pleasure filling her head. Her whole body was twitching as Jellal continued to prepare her down there, which if he'll keep on continuing, she may just come again from all the twists and turns inside of her.

"Jellal, anymore and I'll..." A big moan stopped her from saying anything further as the pressure built up but he pulled back just in time before she can cum.

Wiping his mouth with his left wrists, he hugged Erza, cradling him in his arms as he whispered to her ears.

"I'll put it in now since you're all so wet down there. Is it okay?"

"Yeah." Erza nodded with a flushed face that he had to ask that and so close to her ear.

Retreating back to between her legs, he removed his boxers, exposing all of him for the first time. Erza's face flushed from the size of his, all erect and seemed to be swollen. He must have held back for a long time too, not coming all the way.

He noticed Erza staring again at this time at his, with her eyes directly focused on it. He seemed to be confused whether to feel embarrassed or amused by her extreme focus but her sudden question painted his face bright red.

"Can I touch it?"

His eyes widened from her request and he covered his embarrass face with his right palm. With a slight nod, Erza sat up and reached out her right hand to his lower thigh while he knelt. With her index finger, she poked the tip where white liquid gathered.

Electricity shot up through Jellal's body and in an instant he jumped. He looked at Erza all flustered, with his voice cracking up.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well it seemed so red and I wanted to touch it. It was pretty hard." She blinked her eyes in amusement.

Wanting to take revenge for her poke, he pushed her back down and whispered to her ear.

"Teasing me like that, I'll definitely not go easy on you." With a hot blow to her ear, Erza felt something enter below her at the same time a sudden sharp pain engulfed her. At the same time, Jellal kissed her back slowly making some marks on her body.

Wincing and tears sliding down her left cheek, Jellal kissed her lips again, bathing her in pleasure to drive away the pain. Blood trickled bit by bit as he went in deeper, and at the same time Erza dug her nails onto his back as she tried to hang on until the pain is gone.

"I'm in." Jellal whispered as she felt less pain now than before. It took for a minute to catch her breath before she finally came down. "I'll start moving now."

With a slight nod, he began moving slowly, small paces as her tightness squeezed him.

"You're so tight."

Soon he began making a little bit bigger pull then back in but still slow. Panting and breathing together in synchronization, the pain seemed to fade and pleasure built up again.

"Go faster." She pleaded.

With faster movement, he began to go in and out quickly until he began to pull back until it's at the entrance and shove it all back in again. Squishing sounds, pants, and creaks, resounded in the room. Soon as they neared their climax, Jellal began to move quicker and rougher as Erza tightened more after every movement.

"I'm about to..." In unison, they came together and a sound of relief and moan escaped their mouths. Collapsing together on the bed they breathed in and out as everything else seemed a bit blur.

Being in a daze, a memory flashed before Erza's eyes of the past. Series of pictures were shown of Jellal as a kid with bright smiles always directed at her and he always laughed with a full heart.

"I'll teach you a lot of things Erza." He happily smiled as they sat at the fields. But do you have a last name?"

"No I don't." Erza shook her head a bit as she looked back at him.

"Really? Then how about Scarlet? Erza Scarlet since your hair is so bright red and it's easy to pronounce and remember. It's your identity."

"I like the sound of that. Thank you Jellal." She smiled back at him with a bright face and in turn his cheeks became rose pink.

"Then, as a guy, it's also my duty to protect you so don't hesitate to come near me." He scratched his head. "But the name Scarlet is only temporary..." he mumbled which caught Erza's attention.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

The memory ended and Erza had a bright smile on her face. She seemed happy that she remembered the time when she was named. And she always knew that someone gave her the name Scarlet and that person was important to her.

Jellal turned her face to his who looked exhausted after pulling out a while ago. He was sweating all over and the room was bathed in bright orange from the sunset.

"Why are you so happy?" His tone had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Well it's because of you, and in many ways."

His face became pink and he looked pleased with her answer.

"Well are you hurting anywhere?"

"Not really."

"That's good. Let's just rest for a while and take a shower later." He closed his eyes as his breathing patter regressed back to normal.

The red string of fate which entangled with others before was now just a straight line that connected them. It shined bright red just like Erza's hair and it will shine just like their love for each other.

Moving over to him on her side, she asked a question which shot open his eyes.

"Was this your first time too?"

Shocked, he forced words to come out of his mouth. "Yes..."

"Really? I can't believe it. But you were so good."

"Well I do a lot of reading and sometimes in books there are those parts..." He mumbled, looking away.

Snickering from looking at his troubled and embarrassed face, she kissed his lips with a peck. "I love you Jellal." She smiled.

"I love you too." He touched her cheek with his left hand and smiled back.

Surely the red string of fate shines and they'll be entangled with each other's love.

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Well um how was this chapter? I don't know if t was too much or too quick but hey I spent a long time writing it. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next update shall be either from May 3-6. So please keep tuning in. **

_**PREVIEW ON NEXT CHAPTER:**_

**Someone is making an appearance again after a long time and what has that person got to do or say with Erza? And more memories shall keep popping up and maybe a big discovery too?**

**Please review and thanks for the likes/follows/faves/reviews/praise. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Midnight Tea**

**A/N: Erza shall narrate. **

The first thing I saw was darkness, black on all corners with faint light coming from the window, illuminating only on chosen areas. Batting my eyes a couple of times, I held my head with my right hand, feeling everything spinning around me. I could hear small breaths at my side, breathing in and out smoothly. Turning my head to that direction, I saw Jellal sleeping soundly with every breath from his nose hitting the black pillow he was lying on. Sleeping on his side; I could see his long soft eyelashes, with his hair drooping down a bit with the silkiness it had, covering portions of his forehead a little and looking more; his thin lips parting a bit from each other making a small gap in between.

Staring and making a ghostly smile at him, I sat up and looked around trying to remember what happened. Scratching my head and turning it side to side; the memory of having done it late in the afternoon hit me. We were so tired that we passed out for a couple of hours and then took a shower separately. After that we went down to eat dinner with mischievous eyes coming from the two 'kids' glaring at us the whole time. It seems like they knew or had an idea on what happened.

Yawning, I stood up and walked over to the bathroom with the big white buttoned shirt of Jellal dangling just below my waist. I wanted to borrow something of his even if it's just for the night; I want to be in his scent.

Clicking the light switch on, I looked at me in the wide mirror, washing my face with the cold water. The sleeves of his shirt were dripping wet and I breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly. Drying my face with the blue cotton towel on the racks, I switched the light off and went back to the room. Something was bothering me and I can't help but be affected by it.

Squinting my eyes a couple of times, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A shadowy figure was standing near the window, lips curved into a dark smile. Dark eyes shining in the moonlight yet they seem so black. From toned skin to pale, his blue hair still remained the same colour.

"Are you perhaps the other Jellal?" My brows were scrunched up together, raising my defence as much as possible around this person.

"Oh you catch on quickly Erza." He faced me with a twisted smile, something hidden behind it.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Is that anyway to talk to the person you love? After all I am still Jellal you know." His gin became wider.

As much as I wanted to reject the idea but he was right; he was still Jellal the man I love. If I truly love him then I guess I must learn to accept his other twisted self then.

With a scowl from my mouth, he continued talking, looking outside the glass window.

"Do you know what time it is Erza?"

"What?" I didn't quite catch his question.

"It's midnight; time for the Midnight Tea." The sound of the bell from the clock rang throughout the house. It would ring on certain times but it wasn't as loud as this.

_Jellal_ came closer and closer every step with a wider and creepier smile. His dark eyes staring at me intensely and every look made the hair on my body stand. Touching my cheek with the back of his hand, he stared into my eyes with a malicious and a devious look. I stepped back a few steps, feeling my heartbeat thump faster than usual and my legs quivering.

"Does the midnight tea ring a bell, Erza?" His voice so calm yet, it was sending a different vibe into my ears. I kept staggering back until I felt the wooden wall, cornering me into this man's glare.

"No it doesn't." I gulped down my throat and cold sweat was sliding down my face.

Taking one last glare at me, _Jellal_ retreated back to the bed, bathing his pale complexion with the moonlight. I heard a sigh and a _tsk _as he became quiet for a while after sitting comfortably.

Slowly making paces back to the bed, I sat at the opposite side with my back facing his. I could hear our breathing patterns intertwine with each other as everything else died out. Looking at my feet, being illuminated, and his deep voice somehow like the normal Jellal would talk yet still had a deceitful ring into it, called on to me.

"I get that you're familiar with the name _Ame Layfor_?"

That name again, just like back then when Jellal mentioned her, he showed complete disgust. "Yeah, I am." Turning back to take a glance, he didn't move an inch or any sign of reaction at all to the answer. He just sat there with his back facing me, shoulders going up and down slowly.

"You know she was the one, who came up with the idea of the midnight tea, and also it was partly her doing why _I_ came to be; another Jellal in the same body yet a different personality." Voice so cold yet somewhere in those, a warm feeling was sent.

"Though Jellal described her as someone who should I detest and hate, but my memories would only pop out a warm and kind woman." It's true, every time I tried to recall something about _Ame Layfor_, the one in my head would give me a woman whose hair was white as snow, skin so pale yet so young, piercing blue eyes that would shine, and bloody red lips who would always give a wonderful warm smile.

"You see her as kind?" A sound of amusement came from his mouth yet it had a mix of disgust in it. "Don't you remember what midnight tea is? You even got a look at it once by accident."

"Do you sit down and drink tea together at midnight?" I took a wild guess judging the woman from my memories who seems to drink tea a lot.

"Oh it's more than just drinking tea." Tilting his head to the side, I could see a portion of his face which had a killing intent. Feeling myself tremble again, I listened more to his words and tried to keep my act together.

"You see she would 'teach' the _normal Jellal_, just like how you would call him, things beyond your imagination for a little kid. You should know; you saw it with your own eyes, one of the 'lessons' she was giving to him in her room. Honestly, she would only hold midnight tea's if she feels like it." He had another smirk on his face as he finished talking.

Thinking back on what 'lesson' I saw on that night, fragments rushed in until the whole scene materialized right before my eyes.

_It was midnight, the clock ringing out throughout the house as the moonlight guided my way down the hall. It was almost a year since I lived in the house, yet I can't help but be anxious of my surroundings inside. _

_Creaking sounds scratched my ears as every step I make would resound on the wood. Breathing slowly, I wanted to find Jellal since he snuck out of the room a while ago and hasn't returned since then. Being very cautious of any movement, I heard sounds coming from down the hall. Following it, it lead to a room which the door was slightly opened, making a small line of yellowish light through the door._

_The sounds were heavy breathing and "ah's" coming from the other side. Not knowing what was happening, I decided to continue my way until I heard Jellal's voice beyond the door._

"_Ame-sama, please; I can't take it anymore." I heard him somehow in agony._

"_Oh, but do you know how much I despise seeing you get so close to that red head girl?" I peeked through the opening and saw Ame smile wickedly as she was on the bed._

"_But Erza is..." I inched a little more and saw Jellal, his hands tied to the posts of the bed. His face was red and he was breathing heavily._

_Looking more closely, his shirt was pulled up and his shorts were down. I blushed at the sight of him and I saw Ame's hand holding something between his legs that made him more flushed._

"_A friend? Do you know how many times I heard that already?" She spouted as her grip on something tightened and Jellal's expression worsened. "If it comes down to this, you won't need friends since you are mine Jellal. Now let me teach you a lesson that you won't forget so you won't go and be unfaithful to your master anymore." Her hand moved fast at paces and I couldn't get what was going on but Jellal's expression was in pain._

"_Stop!" he cried out._

"_Oooh, let me see that dark side of you..." A chuckle came from her as she did more things that caused to hurt him more._

_Not taking what I saw, I stumbled a bit and collapsed on the floor. I wanted to help him but what could I do? I tried to push open the door and scream but suddenly it swung open and revealed the tall and young Ame Layfor in front of me with her eyebrows scrunch up._

"_What are you doing here?" Her voice was despiteful. _

_Unable to speak, with something clogged in my throat, I saw Jellal's painful and surprised expression as he was tied to the bed. I tried to speak up to let him go but nothing came out._

"_I asked what you are doing here, brat!" She yelled with a horse voice, making me trembled._

"_Get out of here Erza!" I heard Jellal yell and I hated myself for only being able to nod and run back without looking back as I heard the door shut._

The painful memory ended and now I understand why Jellal hates that woman so much. She was only playing nice after all.

"I'll assume, you remembered now?" I heard _Jellal_ called out to me as the smirk was still glued on to his face.

"Yes, that moment where I couldn't do anything to help him but be helpless." I snarled at myself as that memory was too much painful for her, so much more painful it should be with Jellal.

Losing herself in her own thoughts, a sudden warm touch on her cheek surprised her. It was _Jellal's_ hand, cupping her cheek with a painful expression on his face. He leaned in closer and closer until our lips were only inches away. It was so close until our lips would meet but I couldn't do anything and can't move for some reason.

I felt a slight peck on my lips, so gentle yet it was gone in a second after he pulled back.

"But now, you could do something to save him."He mumbled under his voice as he looked away. "This annoying love of his is rubbing on my personality too."

Looking confused and startled, I saw _Jellal _blushing up. I can't believe that _Jellal would _be also like this. Being amused by him, he glanced at me and shifted back his gaze to an object at the other direction.

"I had enough chatting now. I'll return this body back to him." The spark and light in his eyes returned and with a sudden flick of his head, Jellal looked around the room in wide eyes.

"What happened?"

Startled about his question and actions, it took me a while before I answered him.

"Nothing. Let's go back to sleep."

With a nod, we went back to the bad, snuggling with each other as the midnight passed on.

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Sorry if took a while to update haha... But this chapter begins to clear up the past little by little.**

**Oh and truth to be told while coming up with this chapter days ago, an idea popped into my head about another story so I had to write it down since I can't get it out of my head. It's called **_**Midnight Circus**_**. Check it out if you're in to Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza (obviously) haha. But I'm still starting so it's still NaLu but a little info about Jellal and Erza in this story. Jellal is the Student council president while Erza is the Vice President. And of course they don't know that the latter is playing in the deadly game. **

**Check out the story if you're interested. I already posted it.**

**Oh and maybe the next idea for the Chapter of What's behind? **

**A farewell will take place?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Next Time**

**A/N: Narrator shall take up this chapter.**

Sun gleaming through the rose painted glass reflected a pinkish shadow on two figures conversing softly on a high table.

"Neh Shiro, is it really time?

"Yeah it looks like it."

Two voices exhaled a sigh and then hopped off the high chairs which they sat on with nothing to do. Hearing the glass_ tink _as they were returned to the racks, the door opened revealing much light into the dark room. With a soft smile, the slightly tall blonde boy left the door open, waiting for his not so bubbly partner to walk out and leave with him. After a lonely glance back at the dark room, she imprinted a fine smile on her lips as she headed out with the door closing slowly behind them.

Footsteps resounded and a yawn came after as the fiery red haired mage descended from the stairs. Her hair was neatly combed revealing its silkiness and her white blouse paired with a blue ribbon, blue skirt, and black boots was neatly worn all over. She looked around and found the hallway empty. Jellal was still changing upstairs so she went ahead of him but oddly found no one greeting her like they always do.

Walking over to the dining room, she found two figures standing at the middle of the room with smiles on their faces. They were gleaming with joy as they saw her slowly making her way in.

"What's with all this?" Jellal walked in the room dressed in a dark coloured shirt with a long blue coat hanging above his knees, paired with navy blue plants and black low cut boots. Looking over to the table they both noticed a small breakfast feast prepared for them.

There were pasta, ham, roast chicken, shrimps, toasted bread, eggs, milk pudding and freshly squeezed lemonade. Sweet aroma danced in the air as it travelled to their nasals, drowning them with hunger as they stood there.

"We want to show our thanks for being able to live in this house for a short amount of time." Himiko gently bowed down her upper half as her little pony tail dangled over her shoulders.

"We also appreciate the kindness and generosity we were shown during our stay. So to not impose here anymore, we decided to prepare a small feast and depart not later than today." Also bowing down his head, both Shiro and Himiko stood there as they waited for their replies. They were pretty sincere in every word and their feelings were able to reach the two lover's hearts.

"All right, let's pause there for a while and start eating. It'll be a waste if we don't eat the food all together." Erza clapped her hands and sat down on a chair.

"Let's eat all together since both of you prepared a feast." Jellal smiled as he sat beside Erza with both of the twins sitting together on the opposite side.

Laughs and cheers were exchanged during the breakfast they had and in many of the breakfasts they had eaten, this was one of the happiest yet saddest one yet.

"So if both of you are going to leave where will you be heading?" Erza swallowed a small piece of milk pudding as a pink blush appeared on her face from the sweetness. How she loved that sweet taste on her taste buds every time.

"Me and Shiro are travellers so we all go to different kinds of places." Himiko's aqua eyes sparkled as she talked with Erza.

"Isn't it challenging without magic?" She took a sip from her glass when a loud bang on the table surprised her which made her choke. Jellal wiped off the trail of juice dripping from her mouth with his finger and then licked it with his tongue. With a slight blush, Erza looked over to Himiko who was furious.

"Erza-chan we have magic too you know." Her brows were scrunched up together yet she didn't look mad, just upset. "I specialize in lacrimas where I'm able to control different types of elements depending on the type. Also Shiro stores my lacrimas for me in his mind. You should see how an object disappears when he stores it no matter how big it is but it seems like he also has a capacity space. Now that I think about it, is his mind just empty or does he also get a big head when he stores huge stuff?"

"Don't say unnecessary things." With a whack on the head, Himiko's babbles were cut off by Shiro as she winced in pain.

Time went by and as everything else was placed back in order, a short conversation was exchanged by the twins and Erza.

"Erza-sama, we would like to thank you for brightening up this house and Jellal-sama. Ever since we arrived here, it was all too gloomy and depressing so we decided to stay and be accompany to him until he brightens up as gratitude but thanks to you, it turned much more well then we expected."

"Erza-chan, you have brought love to him and now he seems so much better than before. I truly wish you best for your love." Himiko held Erza's hands as she gave a warm smile.

"But please take in to consideration on your family plan. If you acquire babies soon then please also take well care of them as seeing you are a mage and not a mother picture." Shiro pointed out details that brought a shade of red to Erza's cheeks.

"Babies? Don't tell me Erza-chan and Jellal did more than just a kiss?" Himiko began to fluster all over as different fantasies entered her mind. "Oh my, if they have a baby then what shall be the name? And shall it be a boy or a girl? But wait a marriage shall take place first before having a baby right? Then we shall have a wedding ceremony!" With another whack behind the head, Himiko began to tear up and became quiet from the pain. Shiro cleared his throat as Erza was red all over.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled as he felt the awkwardness coming from the atmosphere.

"It's n-no big deal." Her voice stuttered as she wasn't prepared for babies, marriage and everything that has got to do after doing an _interaction._ She never thought that she may get pregnant.

"What have you been three talking about?" Jellal popped in the conversation with a confuse look. Staring at Erza made her feel worse and thus she was drowning in embarrassment.

"Neh Jellal... What do you want to name your baby with Erza?" Himiko stood up with her eyes gleaming after recovering from the pain, and threw a question. With an attempt to stop her, Shiro tried covering her mouth but he was too late and so a bomb was dropped and exploded.

"What did you say?" Being stunned and blushing all over, he was speechless on that matter. Looking over to his side, he saw Erza red more than ever yet she was not moving. She took it much harsher than he did.

"Ignore her." Shiro slapped Himiko on the head again and tried to fix the situation she created. The lovers were not moving and various ideas came both in to their minds from naughty to nice as babies and marriage were included as well as _interaction._

"Please excuse us." Having dragged Himiko with him, they both exited and left the couple standing.

Still stunned and motionless, both of them faced each other with eyes elsewhere. The feeling of embarrassment still clung on to them as ideas took over their minds. They didn't think that after doing it for the first time, someone will say they are making a baby. Laughing awkwardly at each other, they tried to clear up any wrong ideas.

"Um... you don't want to have a baby now right?" Jellal cleared his throat as he tried to look over to Erza.

"Um... no, not yet. I still have many things to do as a mage and so um... maybe next time you can ask me again." She mumbled as she locked her gaze into his, feeling every sense she had heat up.

Seeing him all red like that, it made her smile on how cute he looked. Chuckling under her voice, the two popped out with changed clothes.

Himiko undid her pony tail and let her hair flow free just below her shoulders. Wearing a blue shirt, black shorts and black sneakers, she looked pretty much ready to leave with a small bag on her back. Shiro came out wearing a plain black shirt with cargo pants and an emerald coat over. Tapping his close black shoes on the wooden floor, he signified that they were about to leave.

Snapping out, Erza faced towards them forcing words out of her mouth. "You see in my guild Fairy Tail we always hold a certain kind of ceremony which sees off anyone who decides to leave the guild so we have three rules but I guess the third rule is the most important." Clearing her throat once again, she looked over to the two with stern eyes. "Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able. You must never treat your own life as something insignificant. You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live. Goodbye and I hope we meet again."

With a tear sliding down Himiko's face, she ran towards Erza and hugged her tight. With warm arms embracing her, she can't help but feel a drop of tear go down her cheek also. Sobbing into her arms, Himiko can't help but feel lonely if they have to part.

"That's enough now." Shiro patted her back and with a nod, she wiped her tears and smiled warmly at Erza.

"I hope the next time we see each other, you'll have great news Erza-chan."

Seeing them off from the door, going into the forest, with one last wave, the warmth of their feelings could still be felt. Even if they were gone, they were like a family in that house and that feeling shall remain in their hearts.

"I wonder if they'll be alright." Erza muttered as Jellal closed the door.

"I'm sure they'll be. Shiro is guarding her after all." Cradling her into his arms, they snuggled together as smiles spread on to their face.

"Well I hope they'll also have good news by the next time we see each other." Chuckling under her breath, she felt a little tingle on her right ear. Feeling a light soft pressure on them, her knees began to shake.

"Now with the house all to ourselves, should we try different spots?" Blowing into her ear, his hands reached to places under her clothing.

"Wait Jellal..." She huffed.

Meanwhile, Himiko and Shiro already walked quite a distance away from the house. Humming a tune, another curiosity popped out from Himiko's mind.

"Neh Shiro, what do you think Erza-chan and Jellal are doing now?"

"Something dirty I guess." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" She seized her movements not quite catching what he said.

"Nothing, keep on moving."

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Okay so umm... with Himiko and Shiro (not related or twins) leaving, the story "What's Behind" shall end soon. I'm not sure how many more chapters to go but I think the past shall be long enough (it depends if I want to summarize it though). Well it'll be a little longer if I place other bonus chapters in between and not get straight to the point but it depends if it fits with my plot so yeah, I have thinking to do.**

**So with proclaiming that the last chapter is in sight, I would like to thank for all the reads, follows, comments, and faves. The ending is ready in my mind. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Dumbfounded **

**A/N: Erza's narration.**

I could hear the birds chirping outside and the warmth of the sun shining through the window on my skin. Feeling gentle bites and hot breaths on my right ear, I knew my face was burning up as I sat on Jellal's lap in the library. He had his arms gently wrapped around my waist as I held a book on my hand that I got a while ago.

"Jellal... stop. I...I..." I whimpered as soft wet licks ran down my ear and lips gently pinching my skin with occasionally paired small teeth bites. Panting under my breath, I could feel his fingers reach under my blouse and tickle some places above my skin. "Please stop."

"I won't." I heard him chuckle under his breath as he went down to my neck, showering me with kisses. His hands slowly moved up my shirt until I could feel soft gropes on my chest. He was very skilled with the hands, slowly pinching my breasts and then playing with the tip by making small circles with his finger. My bra was pushed out of the way and I felt the closure of the activity going on under my shirt as the pleasure built up within me.

"I said stop it!" I forced my loudest voice out, cracking just near to the end. He turned my face to his, and locked our lips together. I felt the slow penetration of his tongue in my mouth as it entangled with mine, twisting and turning in many ways. Feeling the tip of his tongue at the roots of mine, I really felt weak on the knees that I sat limply on his lap as he continued to ravish me.

Pulling back for air, a string of saliva broke off from our mouths as he stared into my eyes, drowning me in his presence.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as I continued to look through his golden brown eyes.

Feeling of defeat, how can I possibly ask him to stop if I was already caught in his trance? This was what I avoided because once I get trapped in his pleasures, I knew I couldn't resist and become someone who craves for more sexual interaction and pleasure. With a slight shake of my head, I saw a smirk on his face and soon he removed my clothes and a while after, his.

"Wait..." I held on his firm shoulders before he took another step forward as I sat naked on his bare lap.

"What is it?" He looked up to my face with a surprised reaction.

"Well... um... can I try to satisfy you for a change?" I felt my face blush up what I said and so did his too.

"S-Sure... be my guest." His voice was shaking, unsure if it was the right answer or if he was caught by surprise.

Slowly bringing my face to his bare chest, his skin was toned and not a single blemish was on it. I pressed my lips against it, feeling it go up and down as air passed through his lungs. Breathing in his scent, it never failed to make me feel at ease. Inching forward on his lap, I felt something hard and firm poked my leg. As I looked down to see what it was, he had an erect membrane, all red and big.

Blushing from the size, I still can't believe that something that big could have fit inside of me. I moved to his lips, just giving them a sweet pressure before breaking away. Lowering down my upper portion of the body, I gently held the long member in my hands as I looked at the gathering white liquid on the tip. It had an erotic smell to it, something that I couldn't describe but somehow, it doesn't feel disgusting.

Parting my lips a bit, I extended my pink tongue forward just touching the tip and tasting the strong odour liquid gathering on the top. It was salty but it was delicious to my taste buds as I continued to twist my tongue around it. Taking in the rest of the tip in my mouth, I found it hard to make it fit while making sure not to graze it with my teeth.

Sending hot breaths through my mouth to his membrane, I wrapped it around with my tongue trying to make it as slick as possible. Occasionally sucking on it as I pulled and push my head; I stroked the lower part of his membrane with my hands, carefully wrapping my fingers around them and making fast pumps. Grabbing his two big sacks with my mouth, I sucked them with much pressure and fondled around them with my tongue before I went back again to the tip.

I felt Jellal twitch as I kept pleasuring his manhood, hearing him moan in ecstasy. His nails were buried on the armrests of a leather chair as I kept entwining my tongue ad making fast motions with my hand.

"Wait... I'm about to cum..." He moaned as I looked up at him with his thing still in my mouth but seized all motions. His face was bright red and his eyes were drowned in pleasures as he panted heavily.

"Shall I continue?" He twitched again as I talked with his in my mouth, feeling my hot breaths at his sensitive tip.

"I don't want to come before you so... may I take the lead back again?" Sweat was running down his face as he stared me with serious and bashful eyes.

Gently retreating back as I removed my mouth, I took one last stare at it before I was pulled up. It was really red, almost like it was in pain. I knew it was going to explode soon but Jellal wanted to restrain it until I came too.

I was pushed back to the chair, legs apart with Jellal on the floor this time. He knelt in front of me as he restrained my legs away from each other, revealing everything about myself.

"You're so wet." He brought his nose closer to my slit as he touched it with two of his fingers and pressed them making a squishing sound. I felt his finger travelling up slowly, leaving ticklish traces as he stopped on something and then suddenly pinching it hard out of the blue.

I gasped as electric shock travelled trough out my body, leaving half of me paralyzed. I breathed in and out as I felt his tongue touching it and playing with it, sending me shivers everywhere.

As I was drowned in the pleasure, I felt something stick inside my womb that was soft yet a bit stiff until it wiggled around as soon as it got in.

"Don't move your tongue around inside." I huffed under my breath as he continued to twist up my insides until my mind went blank from all the feelings under.

Just before I could come, he pulled out making me relieved at the same time disappointed that he had to stop right there. Bending over me as he stood up, he looked directly into my eyes, our faces only meters away.

I could smell myself on his mouth and so could he smell himself on me. We breathed in each other's breaths as we calmed down before taking any action. We just stared into each other, drowning with each other's presence. I can't help but smile as I saw a gentle and warm smile on his face.

Cupping my face with his left hand, he kissed my forehead and then whispered to my ear.

"Can I do it from the back?" My face blushed up as his husky voice travelled throughout my ear drums, filling my head with his words.

With a slight nod, he smirked again and pulled me gently out the chair and let me kneel on it as my back faced him. Trying to crouch and pulling my legs apart as to make better access to my womb, I grabbed on hold of the chair as my legs quivered from my awkward position. I know he could see everything and it took a long while before he made ay movements. It seemed that he was closely examining me.

"I'll put in now." I felt the tip poke at my entrance and it slowly moved in as I heard squishing sounds. Even though it wasn't my first time anymore, he was still gentle.

I still grabbed on to the chair for support as he made his way in me. My legs were trembling and it made it hard to keep up with this position as he still kept pushing forward but I can't force words out to the feeling of his brushing against my walls even at this speed, made my mind go blank again.

"I'm in all the way. I'll start moving now." I felt small thrusts at first, hearing squishing sounds coming from my hole every time he pushed in me. After a few thrusts, I began to crave for more that my body twitched for him to go faster, which he noticed.

Jellal willingly made fast and hard thrusts as his hard membrane kept grazing my walls at such high speed. He would pull out all the way and then thrust it all back in again as it hit the entrance to my womb, way down deep. I moaned out loud as the thickness of his manhood stirred up my insides as he held my waist for support. He kept going and going making me lose my right way of thinking as pleasure built up in my lower stomach as he continued to rub his manhood in me.

"You're so wet. It feels so good." He cried out as he slammed his membrane all the way in making me thrust forward.

"You're so hard that I think I'll come soon." Grabbing on hold to the chair more, he made even much faster paces and rougher movements as he rubbed his long thick membrane inside me, feeling every thrust deep inside.

"I think I'll come too..." He cried out as he went even faster.

Feeling it rub at my walls and hitting my good spot, his manhood completely won over my body as I succumbed to his movements, also bickering my hips forward and backward. He did it nonstop until I felt something hot that was about to burst within me.

"I'm coming!" I cried out as he went at an insane speed.

"Me too!" Holding my hips firmly, he filled my womb with his sperm, hot cum sliding inwards to my womb. It kept on squirting as it filled my belly up and the warmth of his cum enveloping my whole body.

Pulling out, the semen dripped from my slit as it overflowed down to the floor. I huffed as I supported myself on the chair, still feeling weak on the knees after a rough intercourse. I felt a pull on my body and I was slammed back to Jellal's chest as he sat on the chair with me on his lap again. I leaned my head on his fast beating chest as I heard his heart palpitate and so did mine.

"Will you get pregnant with that? I came a bit too much than expected." He looked down at me with worried yet happy eyes as he stroked my hair.

"No I won't." I shook my head a bit as I returned the gaze. "It's not my ovulation period."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He seemed flustered on what reaction to put on.

"Why, do you want a baby?" I teased him as his face grew pink.

"Well... if you want to then we could try. But if you don't then it's fine." He looked over to the window as his face grew red.

I batted my eyes as I looked at him and then smiled. Grabbing his body and enveloping him in a hug, I snuggled at his bare chest as I rested softly.

"One day we might." I whispered.

I fell asleep on his lap as the energy from my body drained. But before I could drift on to my dreams, I heard him mumbled under his breath as he kept stroking my hair.

"Thank you Erza, you made me really happy. I love you very much."

With that I fell into slumber until I woke up on my bed as the sun was setting. I removed the covers and took a quick a shower and then equipped myself back into my blouse and blue skirt with black boots. I had a refresh feeling after that nap and I can't wait to see Jellal again to talk some more before dinner.

I rapidly went down the stairs but something felt odd from the house. It felt different now than before like something changed. I walked over to the living room to find Jellal yet I didn't see him. Walking back to the hallway and going to the dining room, I smelled some smoke lingering around.

I scratched my nose hoping I was just smelling things but it definitely smelled like something was burning. I quickened my pace to the dining room as I searched for Jellal, wondering if he was burning something.

"Jellal are you here?" As I entered the room, I saw a figure standing near the window as he looked at me with his dark eyes. The smell of smoke became even more noticeable than before but it seemed it didn't affect him. He had a crooked smile on his face as he walked over to me.

"The time is almost up Erza. The memory is about to end." His voice was sad, as if he knew something was about to happen. He came over to me with his dark eyes completely fixed on my presence.

"Why did you change with Jellal?" I asked as I inched backward but with the smoke suffocating me.

"I told you, it's about to end. The memory shall soon disappear." As I continued to move backward, the walls began to turn black and the ceiling was crumbling bit by bit into dark ash. As I looked around at my changing surroundings and with the suffocating smoke, I felt a thump on my head that made me fade to black.

That's when everything came back to me and the truth finally revealed of this house, and most of all the true identity of Jellal Fernandes. I was dumbfounded by everything that I saw and knew.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! But just for a note, this will be the last sexual interaction of Jellal and Erza for this story. **_**What's Behind?**_** Is now entering the finishing stages with only a few chapters left so thank you for all your support until now!**

**I'm thinking of a sequel but it depends haha... But really, I hope you read till the end. Review please for the last moments.**

**Next Chapter preview:**

**Seeing back to the past and remembering it isn't all too pretty but it's an important factor for the future. And now that's the present.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Rewinding**

**A/N: Narrator's view. This is the past btw.**

It was another day when she ran again far away from her small and peaceful village. It was the place she called home despite being an orphan and having no recollection of parents beside her, yet it was all destroyed less than a day.

An army of men destroyed it and took the children they caught with their hands. Despite trying to save them, she was forced to run away as the children pushed her out of that mess for her sake. Running away without turning back, tears ran down her eyes as the one place she called home was now in ruins. She can't believe how weak she was, not being able to save all of them.

Now several days passed after that incident and she found herself wandering in a thick forest. No memory of ever entering it came into her mind as she kicked pebbles with her bare feet filled with bruises. Her tears dried up from all the crying she made and even though there was still a pain in her heart that became worse each passing second, she couldn't feel the sting of the cuts and bruises all over her body, nor the hunger of haven't eaten anything for days.

While walking in circles around the huge forest, she finally came to her senses that she was lost. For some reason, her consciousness came back after a long time of hibernating due to her guilt that crowded her mind all this time. She kept walking as twigs and stones poked her feet that made it much redder than before with fresh blood flowing over the dried ones.

Scrunching up her hands, she gathered all her left energy trying to find a way out or at least get something to eat or drink that could help her brain think on what to do to survive. Taking a little rest, she stood in a place where the sun shone through the thick leaves. She could feel the warmth that she couldn't for a long time, thus making her feel nostalgic of her small village.

She had to face it, she was alone and the days where her being happy with everyone wouldn't come back ever. She tried to cry again but nothing came out until she sensed a presence not too far away.

Looking over to her side, she saw a boy about her age with bright blue hair walking to the opposite direction with his back facing her. This was the first time she saw someone else after having travelled so far for days and for some reason she felt afraid of talking to someone she never met but this was her only chance and choice.

"Um..."Her voice trembled as she called out to the boy who made slow pace walks. "Can you help me?" She felt her body trembled as she waited for any reply coming from the boy who stopped and turned back.

"Are you lost?" To her surprise, he answered her back and all she could do was a nod as he stared at her.

His smile was the first thing that brought her back to reality where she thought that she could have happiness again and where she could finally have the lost thing she called _home_.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes and I'll help you get back. What's your name?"

She was reluctant to say anything about herself but somehow if she wants to get out, she has to trust someone.

"My name?" She gulped down her throat as he continued to stare at her. "It's Erza."

_"__Come on Erza. You'll trust me right? I'll help you get back." She didn't notice that he was extending his hand towards her for a while now, being caught up by her thoughts. Slowly, she grabbed his hand that in turn gave her a warm and happy feeling as soon he gripped hers. Unconsciously, she smiled as he she replied with a soft voice._

_"Yes I will."_

_That was the start of their story where the future shall be determined which is now the present they are living in. Erza can't change what had happened but just remember as the forgotten memory slowly comes back to her mind. If it's a tragic present they are living in then, she just has to do what she can to change the incoming future._

_**OOO**_

_Jellal was kind to her as days passed when she arrived in the house. Offering her slippers as soon he finished curing her feet, he didn't think twice also about offering her food by grabbing whatever he thought was delicious. He was her first friend after that incident and Jellal didn't bug her to talk about her past if she didn't want to. For her, it's better to start anew where she didn't know where she came from or her background._

_Of course it couldn't be avoided the fact that she snoops around the house. She thought she hears voices every now and then and figured there were others in the house, one which she found while he was cleaning the high windows._

_"Um, do you live in this house too?" She called out to the boy with raven hair who was rubbing the clear glass with a damp rag. His hair was drooping to his face which had a serious expression._

_"Oh it's the new girl." He looked over to the scarlet haired girl who stood a few inches from him. He continued doing his work after having a glance._

_"Why are you cleaning?" She asked again as she made a few steps forward going towards him._

_"Because I have too..." He sighed, thinking that this new girl had special treatment like the other boy which the mistress was fond of. He thought it was the best not to get familiar in anyway seeing that it may just lead to trouble._

_Erza picked up another damp cloth in the bucket and started cleaning the other window much to his surprise. He stared at her with confusion and then she smiled back as she kept rubbing the glass clean._

_"Why?" He muttered as to Erza continuing cleaning._

_"It's faster if more people will do it." She smiled again and soaked the rag into the bucket. "My name's Erza. What's yours?"_

_Feeling surprised and captivated by her smile, he unknowingly blushed a bit as he looked at the other way._

_"Simon." Erza smiled hearing him reply and in turn stretched out her hand._

_"Nice to meet you; I hope we can be friends." Simon grabbed her hand and shook it as they both continued cleaning._

_**OOO**_

_More days passed and she slept in the same room as Jellal in the wide bed. For some reason, they were really given much more attention than the other kids who Erza sees that lives in the house. The others are clearly doing the household chores while she and Jellal don't, and she also saw one old man that took care of the garden._

_His hair was white and outgrown so was his beard and eyebrows. He wore ragged clothes and always carried a shovel every time he went out to the flowerbeds. Erza finally had the chance to talk to him when she decided to breathe some air outside. _

_He approached her with a warm smile and handed her a red rose. _

_"You're a new face here young lady." His voice had some creaks into it but he was still cheerful._

_"Yes. My name's Erza." She took the rose and sniffed to find a sweet smell from it._

_ "Nice to meet you Erza; my name is Rob."_

_Erza would occasionally come back to the flowerbeds to come and talk to Grandpa Rob, as she might call him. He would tell her stories of his past guild called Fairy Tail and all his friends, adventures, and even the outside world which Erza never knew; but he never talked on why he was living in that house._

_Erza came to know more of the people living in the house and made some more friends when Simon introduced her to his. But what she never saw was Jellal mingling with other kids other than her. She found this very peculiar for him to be that nice yet no one was his friend._

_"Hey, does Jellal have any friends?" She asked as she helped clean the living room with Simon and his friends; Millianna, Sho, and Wally. They gasped as they heard his name._

_"No one wants to be close with him." Millianna muttered as she continued to sweep dust off the floor._

_"I think you're the only one who became friends with him Erza." Sho looked at her with shocked and sad eyes as he cleaned the windows._

_"Why? Jellal is nice and friendly. He's not mean or anything." Erza persuaded them to have a second thought of her first and dear friend. She didn't know why someone cannot like him._

_"Well... it's just that others called him a monster because of his bad temper." Wally rearranged the books in the book shelf as he said some gossips about Jellal going around._

_"What?" Erza reacted as soon as she heard those absurd rumours. "Jellal doesn't have that kind of personality. I tell you, he's pretty kind and considerate. Why don't you guys try becoming friends with him?"_

_Everyone became silent for a moment and Simon was the one to break the ice that shocked the three of his friends._

_"If you say he's that kind of person then it wouldn't hurt to get to know him."_

_"Then I'll bring him to you guys tomorrow in the flowerbeds." Erza smiled, feeling excited about tomorrow which may change everyone's opinion of Jellal._

_**OOO**_

_Erza dragged Jellal to the field of flowers, blooming wonderfully as the group of friends waited for them in the middle. She kept poking Jellal to go with her last night that he gave in because he wanted to sleep so badly. Erza wouldn't stop at anything and he knew that after getting to know her for a month._

_They approached the four who were conversing and laughing with smiles on their face, at least Erza's face while Jellal looked at the other way, feeling awkward with the situation with talking to people that he barely knows yet it was easy for him to talk to Erza for the first time._

_"Everyone, this is Jellal. He may not look like it but he's pretty kind and smart. I tell you, we'll become great friends." Erza smiled as she dragged Jellal down with her to the ground to sit. Everyone felt awkward at first but then time gradually passed and the ice melted that kept everyone apart from him. _

_They soon began to talk casually and hang out more when they had time. Jellal also began to converse more with other people and this made Erza really happy, seeing that he became a bit more cheerful._

_Seven months had passed since Erza arrived and she made everyday memories with everyone in the house. Getting to know each one of them and forming bonds, that's what she did. Maybe she finally had a place to call home again and she felt that she could stay here forever if she had them._

_**OOO**_

_It was another day to spend, and Simon and the others were pretty busy with their work so they didn't have the time to chat. That leaves Erza and Jellal alone with each other, with nothing to do._

_They went out to the flowers together, not seeing Grandpa Rob anywhere. They were really alone for that day and with nothing else to talk about, Jellal brought out a sudden topic._

_"So how is it living in this place?" He stared at the endless sky filled with passing clouds._

_"I like living here with everyone. It's because I have friends like Simon, Millianna, Sho, and Wally that I feel at ease, but most of all because I have someone like you that brought me to this place Jellal. That's why you're very special to me." Erza smiled as Jellal felt his heart skipped a beat. He was gradually falling deeper in love with Erza and who knows until when he can contain his feelings._

_"But as I thought, I still have a lot of things to learn and discover. I want to get to know more things and people." She muttered as Jellal kept staring at her every feature._

"I'll teach you a lot of things Erza." He wanted to be much more to her and he wanted her to be his. "But do you have a last name?"

"No I don't." Erza shook her head a bit as she looked back at him.

"Really? Then how about Scarlet? Erza Scarlet since your hair is so bright red and it's easy to pronounce and remember. It's your identity." He lifted up her air and brought it close to his face, as if he tried to smell the scent.

"I like the sound of that. Thank you Jellal." She smiled back at him with a bright face and in turn his cheeks became rose pink.

"Then, as a guy, it's also my duty to protect you so don't hesitate to come near me." He scratched his head. "But the name Scarlet is only temporary..." he mumbled which caught Erza's attention.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

_ As soon as they got back, Erza blurted out to everyone her surname given by Jellal. Everyone had malicious stares at Jellal, with matching smirks. They caught on to what he was aiming yet for some reason, Erza didn't. They all laughed it off like what friends do after seeing Jellal blush up._

_But behind that happiness, some ill hearted people despised this kind of relationship._

_**OOO**_

_"Hey, did you see what Jellal did to that kid?" Rumours spread out through the house as Erza went down the stairs after waking up._

_"Yeah, as I thought... he's really a monster huh? His temper is really off."_

_"More like his personality. Some kids went to confront him right now in the dining room."_

_"Really? I wonder what'll happen. Maybe he'll get punished by the Mistress."_

_Erza heard a couple of kids talking and then rushed up to them to shut them up after they chuckled. She had a murderous intent going all over her body and who wouldn't if you heard someone talking crap about your friend?_

_She rushed to the dining room, only to find a group of kids huddled together in a far off corner. They kept on going and going about someone being a monster and Erza had an idea who it was._

_She rushed past them, pushing everyone out of the way until she saw Jellal all silent in the corner. He was scrunching up his fist and was about to punch someone when Erza grabbed his back just in time._

_"Stop it!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the room. She pulled Jellal back and spread her arms out wide as she shielded him from their glares and insults. "He's not a monster, and Jellal's our friend, remember?"_

_"What are you saying Erza? You saw what he did to that kid right? He was badly beaten up and he almost died." A familiar face in the crowd spoke out as he stepped forward with scrunching brows._

"But did we actually see Jellal beating him up or hurting him? We only found him in that way already and maybe he lied since that guy also kind of hated Jellal. Maybe he wanted Jellal to be punished or be hated by us." Erza kept her defence up, not wanting anyone to hate Jellal.

The room became silent until a scowl came from someone and then they all scurried out of the room pissed, leaving Jellal and Erza behind.

"Are you alright Jellal? They didn't hurt you right?" Erza placed a hand on Jellal's shoulder as he remained quiet. "You know Jellal, I'll always trust you since we're friends okay. So I won't believe anything they say unless you said it yourself." She gave him an assuring smile as he only stared at her in disbelief.

"You saw it right?" He mumbled as her smile broke off. "You saw how I beat up that kid last night. You saw how my temper is really bad, and how I almost killed him with my fists for a child."

She became quiet as she stared at her friend who was in agony. She pulled him into a hug even though he didn't return it but she wanted to comfort him.

"I know you wouldn't do that kind of thing without a reason, and having that expression on your face scared me that I knew that he did something that caused you to crack. I stopped you right there because I didn't want you to become low like him. I still trust you Jellal, no matter what they say. You always ignore everyone's insults and keep going ahead. I know you Jellal."

He slid his hands up her back, trying to return the hug as he looked at the bruise on her arm, the place where he accidently hit her last night when she stopped him. Even so with the pain, she grabbed his back and wouldn't let go until he came down.

Bringing his lips to her bruise, he gently kissed it and murmured a _sorry_ as they both embraced each other.

"My my, this is a surprise." A sharp voice broke their moment together as they released each other from their arms. They looked up and saw the mistress of the house, Ame Layfor as beautiful as ever with her short white hair shining from the light, and her piercing blue eyes which looked fierce as she glared at the both of them.

"Mistress." Erza stole a quick glance at Jellal who viewed Ame as his 'mother'. He looked pale and sweating as he muttered her name.

"Ame-sama." His teeth chattered as the woman kept staring at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Erza, you shall go back to your room. Jellal, you'll come with me to the basement for your punishment. Now go." She walked away with her heels clattering.

"Jellal..." Erza looked over to Jellal worriedly as he became nervous.

"It's alright Erza. Do as she says; I'll be fine. I promise." He tried to give a convincing smile but just couldn't be convincing enough as he trembled while he walked. She didn't get why Jellal viewed Ame as his mother but is it just a facade or was it loyalty? If you viewed someone as your mother, you wouldn't be as scared as this. His expression was just too much.

Something tells Erza that Jellal didn't mean Ame as a mother like what she thought. Maybe he meant like a superior or the mother of this house even though everyone views her as a mistress, but in deeper thought she's the _mother_ of everyone here as to she's the one who feeds and shelters us. Maybe her being nice and good is just an act to lead you to trust and come with her.

Erza looked at him go down the basement before going up the stairs. She watched as he entered the darkness, closing the door behind him and when he came back, he seemed different. Just what kind of punishment was given?

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: This is the past, part 1. I think the next chapter shall be the last chapter for the past and then we'll go back to the present and find out what is happening when Erza passed out... ^^ After that maybe the last chapter? Hmmmm... **

**Review please... **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Gone**

**A/N: Narrator again. **

It's been two days since Erza last saw Jellal before he went down the basement. She tried to go and fetch him down the dark passage but for some reason she can't make it down the long stairs as darkness began to get more vivid in the distance.

All she could do was pace back and forth around the white door, waiting for her friend to return. Again, fear consumed her and she couldn't do anything to save someone dear to her like the last time. Was she going to be a coward forever if things like these reach to a point where she backs down even if she knows that her dear friends are asking her for help?

She felt tears drip down her cheeks as she thought of herself being weak. She puts on a strong face but then it all crumbles away when her fear gets to her. She thinks of herself as pathetic, she's nothing more than a fake knight.

"Stupid why are you crying?" A familiar voice brought her back to her surroundings as she turned her head to her side. A boy with raven hair drooping to his face had his eyebrow arch up and his hands to his waist.

"Simon..." Erza wiped her tears from her eyes as she looked at him in the eyes.

"You know, Jellal won't like it if he saw you cry. After getting to know him, he isn't the one to snap out brutally without a reason. And for him to act like that something must have ticked him off, so don't you dare cry right now while he takes punishment because it'll only make him feel worse. Instead, why don't you mentally support him right now while he's under confinement and when he gets back, make sure to aid him as much as you can? And don't blame yourself that you can't save him because he doesn't want you to suffer also since this is his doings." Simon turned on his heels and walked away.

"Right." Erza wiped her face dry and took one last look at the blinding white door, thinking that Jellal will come out anytime soon. "Hang in there Jellal. Please come out safe soon." She closed her eyes and walked going back upstairs to her room.

**OOO**

Cries and moans echoed through the marble walls as continuous whipping sounds came after the other. Drips of sweat and blood fell on to the concrete cold floor and with the desperate attempt to catch breath; Jellal was limply chained to a post, his both hands in confinement as his body dangled below with cuts and bruises.

His bare chest was exposed and so where his legs, only wearing a dark blue boxer as his clothing. Streaks of blood flowed down his chest as cuts were visible everywhere, and his back having spots of dark bruises strained his body.

He rose his head up and glanced at the tall smirking lady with a black leather whip in her hands. His hair was sticking to his face as he continued to breathe desperately with her piercing eyes looking down at him.

"Now, I guess you learned your lesson." Her sharp voice rang through his ears as he remained quiet, only his breathing pattern in disorder.

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a displeased glare as her voice became even sharper with her hands gripping the whip tighter. "I guess you need to be punished even more."

Tearing his boxers apart, his chest was pushed back roughly unto the hard cement that his chains where attached to. He leaned on to the hard pole as he felt sudden pressure applied to between his legs.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out as the tall woman stepped on his limp membrane with her bare foot. She was pressing it down quite hard and shudders went up at his spine. The pain engulfed his body but with the slight massaged she was giving him with her toe, he felt something else come up inside of him.

With a snap of her fingers, he was even more confined when thick ropes wrapped his abdomen and harshly pulled him back to the post. The pissed off lady had a terrible smirk on her face her eyes widened making nerves on her head visible. She continued pressing down on the limp membrane beneath her bare foot as it gradually became a bit hard. She gripped her whip in her hand and let the other end loose on to the floor.

"It's not good if you become too clingy to that scarlet haired brat." She pressed down even more as he cried out again. "You are my toy Jellal; if you as so much form a deeper bond with that girl, I don't know what I might do to her." She laughed as she tilted her head and eyes almost popping out of her skull. She squished even more the membrane below her as Jellal cried out in pain and also a bit of pleasure, but he can never rise to his fullest if his heart and body didn't have what it desired and it was that girl.

His punishment continued, filling the room with his screams, moans, pleads, and howls; yet he can never forget the girl who made his life brighter.

**OOO**

The room was filled with the endless ticking from the clock as Erza snuggled into the comforter of the Queen sized bed alone. She couldn't sleep as her mind continued to drift off to Jellal's well being.

How many twists and turns she did as drowsiness never hit her. She swore it was about 3 a.m. but she never got a shut eye even for just a second, and not knowing how Jellal is almost made her crazy. Wanting to refresh her mind, she stepped into the bathroom in the room and gave herself a cold splash on the face before feeling the cotton towel on her skin. Sighing, she went back out, and lay back on the bed still staring at the ceiling.

Turning to Jellal's side of the bed, she gasped as she saw a figure resting on the other pillow with the comforter thrown over him. Quickly sitting up and whacking the comforter off the figure, a tired Jellal rested on his side as he tried to sleep but grunted when the comforter left him.

"Jellal, you're back!" Erza dived in for a hug, wrapping her small arms around his waist. He winced at her sudden impact but then smiled as he missed this warm feeling. "I've been so worried, are you okay?" She cried out as tears began to slide down her face.

"Sorry for making you worried but I'm back now." He ruffled her hair as a sweet smile continued to be imprinted on his face. Sobs coming from her sweet voice could be heard as she buried herself on his shirt as she still held on tightly around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Erza came down, wiping her tears away and were replaced by a sweet smile.

"Come on, let's sleep." Jellal muttered as Erza backed away a bit and closed her eyes, finally being able to embrace the long awaited slumber.

**OOO**

Months passed and Jellal kept his distance from the other kids, except for his group of friends which he rarely met. Most of the time he would stay in the library or in his room, wanting to be alone and not get mixed up with the other kids who held grudges against him. Also this earned him the chance to cure his wounds at his small and lean body, without anyone to ask him about it. It was a pain to keep this all a secret as well keeping a distance from Erza who always looked for him. She just couldn't leave him alone no matter how much he tried to distract her and run away. He didn't want to insult her and push her away, but maybe that'll only be the last resort if worst comes to worst.

Creeping out of bed at a certain night, he left Erza in the room just an hour before midnight. It was "tea time" and Ame requested for him to come. Even if he wanted to skip out of it, he can't or others may get punished due to the bad temper of the mistress.

Walking in the dark halls, hearing the clock tick, he reached the mistress' chamber and lightly knocked on it before it swung open. A tall woman with piercing blue eyes looked down at him and stepped aside for him to go through. She closed the door and Jellal made his way to the bed, his heart beating fast out of nervousness. He didn't know what midnight tea was, but he felt it was something bad.

"So you're not getting close to that scarlet haired girl are you?" She inched forward making him jumpy all of a sudden. Trying to move away as possible when she sat down on the bed beside him, Jellal felt sweat running down his face. He gulped down his saliva and took a breath.

"Y-Yeah... We're just friends after all."

A snapping sound came from her head when she heard him saying they were friends. This was his mistake, having connections with that brat pissed her off and he was in it for the worst; pushed down to the bed, stripped, and then punished. Most of all Erza saw it, and that's one thing he didn't want her to see, him being succumbed to the mistress' moves and making sounds which she couldn't yet understand.

**OOO**

Erza stayed in her room, mortified by what she saw. She can't believe how Ame was treating Jellal and most of all she didn't understand what was happening. All could she do was run as she heard the door close behind her. Tears ran down her face as morning came, falling asleep on the floor as she hugged herself. She felt dried tears on her cheeks as she got up and sneezed after spending a night on the cold carpeted floor without a blanket.

After getting refreshed in the bathroom, she was shocked to see that Jellal stood beside the bed, waiting for her with cold emotionless eyes. He glared at her as she walked slowly towards him, feeling goose bumps on her arms. She stopped on the other side of the bed, with them staring at each other in silence.

"Don't get close to me anymore." Jellal muttered before leaving the room and left her alone with her mouth slightly hanging and eyes filled with anxiety. She can't believe he said something like that and it took a while before she was able to compose herself again and walk out of the room, being greeted by the strict mistress with a cocky smile.

"You'll be staying with the other kids in the rooms at the farther side of the house starting tonight. Feel free to choose which room you want to sleep in but you won't be able to get close to Jellal anymore." She smirked, walking away leaving Erza in a state where she felt that she was stripped down one by one. This was much more painful compared to losing it all in one shot. Tears began to slide down her face again as she kept wiping them with her arm as she went down the stairs, meeting Simon and the rest cleaning the hallways. They all looked up to her with wide eyes as her cheeks were soaking wet and eyes so bright red. She continued wiping herself as she came down but when Millianna pulled her in to a hug, she just let everything fall out as the pain and loneliness consumed her.

Pain because she couldn't do anything but obey what others told her to do, and couldn't do what she thought was right and wanted. Loneliness because, she was pushed away by the special friend she had, which she thought she would have forever yet she was mistaken when she heard those words out of his mouth and his eyes filled with nothing. She couldn't help but feel weak around others, having a facade of being strong only in appearance. In truth, she was just a frail little girl looking for a place to call home again and she thought this place was it yet she was mistaken. This place was more like a prison the longer you get to stay here.

She cried out to her group of concerned friends that Jellal pushed her away and that the mistress told her to get away from Jellal so she needed a room to be in. Though she was crying her heart out, but she never dared to speak of a word about what she saw last night. She felt that it had to be kept a secret for Jellal's sake.

After being offered to stay in Simon's room with his group of friends, she took a rest on an empty bunk bed as she tried to get use with the small room. It was lighted by light bulbs and one window was at the far end of the room with a study table and chair facing it. After several rolls on the bed, Erza got up and went near to the window placing her hand on the desk. Feeling something rigid on it, she glides her hand on the table and felt a carving on the corner. Lifting her hand up, she saw the words that were etched to the table roughly. _True freedom can be achieved someday_ was read as her eyes glistened by the motivating phrase. She turned back towards her friends and then they noticed that she saw their carving on the wooden desk.

"Freedom?" She asked as they all got up from their beds and stood in the narrow way.

"Yup, it was a mistake to trust that mistress in the first place. Before Jellal arrived here, her temper was bad and she almost hit us every day. Someone even neared their death once they got punished by her. We shouldn't get close to her no matter what." Simon leaned to the ladder of the bunk bed as he placed his hands at the pockets of his shorts.

"That's why right now, we are working with no complaints like the other kids but we don't get into trouble like them. On the other hand, when Jellal got here he gradually changed the acting of the mistress." Sho spoke up as he stood with his eyes drifting else somewhere.

"Right, when Jellal was brought in by the mistress, it felt like she found a toy. He was emotionless in the first day he got here and when someone tried to pick a fight with him by having a special treatment than the rest of us, he got ticked off and punched that kid until he passed out. But the mistress never punished him until recently when he showed more emotions to us. He has many faces yet after getting to know him now, we find him really easy to get along with." Wally glanced at Erza who was looking at all of them with her eyes that were filled curiosity.

"Is that so?" Erza crossed her arms on her chest as she began to think. Simon looked at her while the others glanced at something else with the silence present.

"That's why we are all looking out for each other since we are friends." Millianna smiled as Erza glanced over her, still thinking. "Erza, let's work hard to become free okay?

"How about becoming free tonight?" A spark in her eyes glistened as she shocked her friends with her statement.

"What are you up to?" Simon stood straight up, scrunching his eyebrows as he anticipated her remarks.

"Well, let's escape tonight. Just us friends, and we'll call for help once we get to a town to save the others." Erza explained as Simon was the only one to get the risk of it but he wanted it so much.

"But can we pull it off without being caught? There are rumours that the mistress is a magic user though she never used it on anyone before." Sho fidgeted on his spot thinking what the others say.

"It's just a rumour, and with five kids all together, what could she do?" Erza gave them a reassuring and confident smile as they agreed and listened to her plans. It was perfect no matter how you look at it but a small mistake could ruin everything.

**OOO**

It was past midnight and they snuck out of their room, creeping slowly as to not pass the mistress' chamber. Apparently Erza had been snooping when she had her freedom before and discovered hallways which were rarely used. Though there were many turns, they finally managed to reach the stairs and go down quickly but quietly. Going through the back door, and away from the mistress' windows, they were greeted by the cold air as they scurried off into the fields, leading to the forest. They all gave silent laughter until a shadow stood between their paths.

"Jellal..." They gasped as he stood there emotionless. He gave them a glance until it rested on a scarlet head which gave his eyes a little spark.

"Erza?" He muttered as he blinked his eyes, trying to adjust it.

"What are you doing here?" She called out with a low volume as she stepped forward, away from everyone else.

"I'm on guard tonight, to catch troublemakers." He made a few steps before stopping a few inches from her. "Now what are you people up to?"

Every one hesitated to tell him but Erza bravely raised her voice a bit and scrunched up her brows. "We're escaping, and if you want to come then join us right now. Freedom is a little step away."

He gasped hearing the word 'freedom' from her. He was offered a chance to leave this place and how much he wanted it but is the right thing for him? Was it better for him to be locked up in this place, away from the cruel world? No, the world wasn't that cruel but he was the cruel one, having temper issues as he set foot in a place. When he was irritated a bit, his fuse would blow off and who knows what he did; but the worst thing was, he couldn't remember what happened after blowing off. He would sometimes wake up in a random alley with blood stained hands. He never remembered anything and then he would always run away. He was better locked up in this place like an animal, locked up from the world.

A faint smile plastered on his as Erza waited for his reply or movements until he stepped aside which made her eyelid stretched to its farthest ends.

"That's alright. You can go now, before Ame-sama wakes up. Be careful in the forest, especially at night." He muttered as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Everyone stood there frozen for a minute until Simon was the first one to go back to his senses and pushed everyone forward as Jellal walked away.

"Let's go!" He made a small shout as everyone ran going to the thick forest, and they had to push Erza who looked back at Jellal whom was walking back to the house. A tear slid from her right cheek and she felt her chest tighten as the gap became wider and wider between them.

They were near to entering the forest until a rope slithered through the grass and grabbed each of their legs, making them stop. They all fell down and tripped as they tried to get the thick rope off but it was no use, they were caught. A chuckle neared them as they tried to pull away but couldn't until Ame appeared in front of them with narrow eyes. She was wearing her usual Victorian dress which indicated she was not sleeping at all. With a snap of her finger, they were pulled back into the house and thrown into the living room.

Her heeled boots clattered at the wooden floor until it fell silent once it reached the carpet. She gave each one a sharp and painful glare especially on the scarlet haired brat she despised so much.

"Now, I was enjoying my view from my window, until I saw five brats running across the field at this hour. I thought that Jellal would stop you so I anticipated but when he stepped aside; I was disappointed by his choice. He needs to be taught a lesson again, but first I shall punish the mastermind of this whole plan." Her eyes roamed on each one as she saw them tremble in fear other than one certain brat which really pissed her off this time.

"You!" She grabbed her scarlet hair and pulled her up. "You're the mastermind, am I not mistaken?" She kept tugging her roots, until beads of tears appeared in her eyes but she never got rid of that strong look on her face with her brows scrunching up and eyes focused on her sharp ones. She never replied no matter how much she was asked until Ame began to threat.

"If you don't speak out now, I'll punish your friends severely too." She looked at them who were still shivering in fear except for Simon who also tried to put on a strong face.

"It was me who came up with the plan." Erza limply said as her roots began to ache. Ame smirked and then with another snap of her fingers, the ropes sank into the wood and confined the other four while she was dragged down the basement.

"I swear you'll be punished." She closed the door and dragged the girl by her hair down the dark passage. She could feel her blood boil as she kept looking at this girl but everything was about to change right now. "And I'll enjoy it."

She stopped at a room with a post at the middle and small cells around it. Erza's heart began to beat fast as she shivered in fear. She was pulled in as her own punishment began, and after that was over she lost something that she knew it would be gone forever.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: This was a bit lengthier than I thought it would be that I had to stop or it'll be a lot more difficult to re-read it again. Looks like the next chapter would be the last for the past (I hope) and then it's back to the present! More details to be shown next chapter and don't worry, you'll find out how Erza lost her memories.**

**Next Chapter: Curse**

**Reviews are appreciated and I want to know more of your thoughts before I end this story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Curse**

**A/N: Narrator and a scene may be a bit gore.**

The room stenched of moss and dust as Erza got thrown in towards the post, hitting her head a bit as the impact made a succession of waves through out her body. The cement was cold and she shivered as the mistress' heels clattered every second as she got nearer and nearer, enjoying herself as the brat became more and more afraid.

Grabbing a handful of hair into her fist, she raised the child up and snapped her fingers making the loose chains and cuffs confine her hands and pull her back roughly to the post. Erza coughed up in her throat as the sudden impact made a toll in her back, which may also hurt her spine pretty bad. Glancing with her hooded eyes, she saw the mistress' face as it became more twisted seeing her suffer more at her hands as her eyes became more wide and having a sadistic smile on her face. For a second there, Erza thought she was crazy.

The heel of her boot dugged in the white dress of Erza as a howl escaped from her lips, feeling the pointed tip score her skin. With more twists of her foot, the heel went in deeper, making a small hole near her abdomen. Her white dress became stained with bright red as the woman removed her foot and watched blood flow out of the child's body. But she wasn't satsfied by what she saw, she wanted more.

She took out her whip from her side and let it droop down to the floor as she held the other end with her hand. Gripping it tightly, she saw the brat still put on a fight on her face as she refused to cry out in pain even when the blood kept flowing. This made her irritated and with one big whip, it made a huge cut on the child's leg as Erza still refused to make her tears fall. All she could do was take every whip given to her as it ripped her clothes and scarred her skin but she was never going to beg to this woman. She wasn't going to become her slave and do what she asks.

After several minutes passed, any movement was ceased as both of them caught their breaths desperately. The leather whip was stained with drops of blood as Erza's body dripped with her own. Her arms, legs, stomach, chest, feet, and face were covered with cuts and some were huge enough to see her insides. She was completely scarred all over but this didn't faze her determination to keep on fighting this monster before her.

Ame's patience snapped and with one quick grab of her hand, she held Erza's chin up to meet her eyes with a disgusted glare. She was surprised by this brat's determination but she didn't like one bit of it. Her long nails pierced her skin as she winced in pain but bravely returned the glare given to her with stern eyes. Erza's whole body was aching with pain right now and she wouldn't be surprised if she would go numb anytime. Ame squeezed even more and a trickle of blood went down her fingers as she raised an eyebrow and spoke in a harsh and sharp tone.

"You really disgust me you brat." She spatted as she threw Erza's face off of her hand to the not moving one inch, the scarlet haired girl looked back with cold eyes and scrunching eyebrows as she tried to take any insult given to her. "I despise how you took away my toy from me when he showed kindness to you. You broke his twisted personality which I adored to see everynight as he would go berserk without remembering anything the next day." Erza felt a hard kick at her stomach as she spat out blood from the intense pressure coming from Ame's boot. Coughing up red splats a couple more times, she went back and listened to her mistress' words while catching her breath and hanging on to not passing out due to the pain.

"I don't know what he saw in you that made him act all good and nice. I took you in because I thought you were going to become a victim to his cruelty and violence but I was wrong when he treated you with such care. In the beginning you were just a toy for my toy but it looks like you have to be broken so that you'll never be used again." She sent another violent kick to the same spot in her stomach as another wave of blood came out of her mouth. The only things that were keeping her up were the cuffs around her wrists and without that, she would have fallen ages ago with the soar all over her body. She faced downwards but was quickly brought up as Ame's hand roughly held on to her cheeks, squishing them with much force.

"It was worst when he showed signs of affection for you and you returning them with more encouraging actions." She added more pressure to the two cheeks which were covered with cuts. "And when he beat that other brat to death, I thought he finally got back his violent side!" She laughed as her mind became more hysterical before cutting it off and facing her again with a disgusted look. "But it was all for you. Apparently that brat despised Jellal with his special treatment and bad mouthed you since you were having the same. He got ticked off and beat that kid until he can no longer move but you just had to stop him. Most of all you really broke his violent side when you assured him that you'll always trust him." She threw Erza's face again and walked back with another chuckling sound that sent shivers down Erza's spine. She knew that what was going to happen wasn't something good.

"I can't let you out of here where happiness awaits you. That wouldn't be fair since you took away mine." Ame looked into the darkness and back at Erza where she gave an evil smirk. Two dark figures walked in and revealed to be men in similar uniforms that looks to be for guards. "I'll take away something from you that makes you see happiness. Then you'll be traumatized enough by the pain you experienced that you wished you'll forget about this place and everyone else you met here. And this two gurads that look over the troublemakers will do that. I don't want to sully my hands anymore with your wretched blood." With a nod to the two men, she disappeared into the darkness as they aproached the frail child more and more.

Erza could feel the shivers again and as if the pain subdued into her subconsciousness and turned into fear instead. They had lifeless eyes as they walked nearer as if they were puppets under orders only without knowing what they are doing. Erza tried to kick them away as she kept moving around to resist but she stopped when they slammed their fists into her legs, rekindling the pain inside of her. She knew something really bad was going to happen as she stared into their lifeless and dark eyes, frightened,

**OOO **

Ame went out of the white door, and locked it behind her as she stared at the four children who tried to wiggle out of the ropes. She smirked as she saw their useless efforts of escaping as she head upstairs without bothering to utter a word to them as they looked at her with determined and strong eyes. She just brushed them off as a smile appeared on her face when everything was going according to her plan. That girl will really wished she never found this place.

At that moment, Jellal walked in the house after having roamed around enough, believing that Erza and the others got away. He sighed as he closed the door only to hear familiar voices coming from the living room. He quickly made his way to the room only to be surprised to find Simon and the others bounded by a rope but Erza wasn't at sight.

"What happened?" He asked as Simon looked back at him with a relief expression.

"Quick, Erza was taken by the mistress to the basement a while ago but the mistress came back just now. Erza is still down there and who knows what happened to her. Go ad save her Jellal!" With that, Jellal rushed to the white door and twisted the knob, only to find it cursed as he tried anymeans to break the door even using the sword at the fireplace. He only hoped he wasn't too late and that nothing horrible happened to her.

**OOO**

Erza's eyes grew wide as the tip of a sharp sword closed in her face. The twom men were laughing as they made slow movements with the sword, making her squirm as it got nearer. She tried to dodge and struggle but she was pinned to the post by the other man as his brute strength forced her to stay down. She couldn't do anything in this situation and she knew she was no match for them yet she still tried to resist before her breath would be cut off but what was waiting for her was much more worse than that.

The tip of the sword came closer to her until it was pulled back and then quickly made its way towards her. She couldn't shut her eyes close as the sudden movement was too fast for her to react to. "Kyaa!" Erza's scream echoed through out the room as she felt the cold sharp sword pierce through her right eye. She felt the pain instantly shot through out her body as her vision on the right darkened and disappeared in an instant. The sting from the blade was much more worse as it pulled out of her quickly, and not taking out her now damaged eye from its socket. Blood dripped down from her right eye going to her right cheek as she heared the men laughed out loud. Their laughs were nothing and light. They were all just controlled puppets. She didn't know what to do as she limply stood there with her head down, blood dripping down the floor. This pain was too much for a child to handle and it was better if she died instantly then getting to suffer being scorched and stabbed in the eye bit by bit. She couldn't cry tears, being afraid that her right eye will throb even more, but she was crying down blood as it slid off her right eye down her cheek then to the ground.

She felt the sword was raised up again and her head was lift up by the other man holding her to the post. They had blank smiles as the sword came slowly for her left eye.

"Please..." she pleaded as the two men laughed again with the sword coming even closer. Now going through Erza's mind as she saw that blade coming for her, she wanted to die.

"Erza!" She heard a scream coming from the dark passage and all of a sudden, the two men before her passed out as a huffing blue haired boy stood on top of them with a sword in his hand. She glanced at him with her left eye that was shaded with her fringe not knowing if she felt relieved or felt that she wanted him to end her suffering now by taking her life.

"Are you okay Erza?" He shot his eyes towards her only to be stunned by her image. She was covered with cuts everywhere and her clothes were ripped in every place. His eyes came into contact with her face as she rose her head up and he almost lost his balance when he saw her right eye all bloody and gushing out with blood as the pierce was still visible.

He chopped the chains off and caught Erza in his arms as he tried to bring life back to her as he kept calling her name. He kept shaking her until she responded in a small tone.

"Jellal..." Her lips moved as the strike of relief hit him and pulled Erza to him for a tight hug. Tears began to drip from his face as he kept muttering Erza's name over and over again.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Erza attempted to say something but kept quiet when she heard him say those words. She can't possibly ask him to kill her since he was so relieved when he saw her alive, instead she just gave in to the hug as she closed her eyes.

"She was carried up the dark passage by Jellal as everyone waited for them in the living room. After they reached the top, they gasped at Erza's sight as blood drenched her body and she looked pale. She was clinging on to Jellal, not wanting to let go and only opening her left eye while her hair covered the right portion of her face. She saw everyone's worried expression as they surrounded her and kept asking her questions that made her not doze off to sleep.

A screeching sound echoed through out the house as everyone covered their ears while the other children woke up and came running down the halls. Ame appeared furious as she came close to them and had a disgusted expression on her face seeing the brat alive. She couldn't believe that it was so hard to take down one simple child but what pissed her off is that her toy was carrying her. She raised up her hands and snapped her fingers as ropes slithered on the floor and tied everyone, except for Erza, and pulled them to ground.

Erza crashed on to the floor and tried to sat up as Ame came forward with a sword she grabbed at the corner of the room. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head and she had a very distubing smile on her face. She pointed the blade to Erza as she got nearer and nearer.

"You..."she began to mutter with a voice that broke off her sharp tone. "I'll kill you and once you're gone, this play house of mine shall return back to what it should have been with my dolls acting to how they should be." She laughed again hysterically as she neared in to her closer and closer.

Suddenly, a magic circle surrounded Erza's body as a sword came into her hand from no where. She felt strength and magic flow inside her rapidly, and she stood up with flicking the sword from Ame's hand. Ame was taken back by this sudden progress where this brat was a magic user while she was only a magic item user. This made her blood boil as Erza set free her captured friends and made a run for it when Ame was shocked in her place.

She chuckled again, not believing what just happened but they weren't going to get away; after all they were her dolls. She snapped her fingers and cans of gasoline simultaneously poured out through out the house as each one of them met together forming a long line of puddle which ended at Ame's feet.

"We're all going to die together." She muttered as she lit a match and dropped it on the puddle before her as it spread out quickly going all over the house. The children panicked and escaped by all means while a stampede occured where everyone raised to the door. Jellal and the others were caught up when the children frantically rushed before them, making them stuck in a corner of the house.

The fire now was engulfing the whole house as everyone panicked to go out. The group of friends tried to push their way out also until something grabbed Erza by the foot and Jellal got pulled in by clinging on to her. They were dragged back to Ame as she stared at them with wide and creepy eyes as they tried to cut the thick rope with their swords.

"There's no way that you'll get to go out and enjoy your life." Another rope bounded Erza by the neck and it strangled her as Jellal tried to cut off the ones bounding him. Erza felt too weak to use the sword in her hands while trying to catch her breath. Ame kept laughing frantically as the rope tightened around her neck. Erza finally came into realization that this was it, this was the end of her life.

When she was about to give up, the rope loosened around her neck as Grandpa Rob cut her out of it with the sword from the room. Jellal also got out of his ropes and aided Erza while she desperately caught her breaths as she coughed in between them. Grandpa Rob stuck a sword through Ame's abdomen as Jellal carried Erza out of there while being followed by the elder man.

"So, you were living near here after all, Rob." Ame sputtered as she pulled out the blade from her body. "But I'm not giving up my favorite toy." With another snap, many ropes entangled Jellal's feet as he got pulled back in the house while they reached the door.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted as she saw him disappear into the flaming house. She stood on her two feet as she tried to follow him back but Grandpa Rob pushed her out and gave her a smile before he disappeared into the flames also.

"Grandpa Rob! Jellal!" She saw the outline of a wing with a tail on the elder man's back before she lost sight of him. Tears sprang from her left eye as she felt that she was rose up and carried. Glancing back down, she saw Simon pulling her away from the collapsing house that was eaten fast by the fire.

She kept crying out Jellal's name as the flaming house came to crumble down before her eyes making her scream out the elderly man's name and her beloved friend also one last time. There were no signs of him nor the old man and Simon put her down when they were already a bit far from the house. The light from the fire was still visible as it lit the night sky, and the thick smoke travelled throughout the air.

She couldn't believe that Jellal was gone and so was Grandpa Rob as a hole was punch through her heart. She could only see red and black before her as she darted away from Simon and to the forest. She was going blind and the pain engulfed her whole body as she cried the deaths of her friends. Images of Jellal flashed through her mind as his warm smiles would always soothe her but it came all crashing down when red blood splattered across his face and burnt to ashes in an instant.

Erza abruptly stepped into a cliff and came rushing down as the dark waves swallowed her down to the raging dark sea. She wanted to forget these painful memories as red and black blinded her sight with the huge hole on her heart making it worse. She wished that Jellal wasn't dead, that he was alive again but that'll never happen since he was burnt to ashes. She wanted to be by his side now but a sudden ache in her head made her lose consciousness as she drifted farther into the sea.

After spending a night in the ocean, Erza was washed ashore on an abandoned beach. Her head and eye throbbed everytime she tried to think on what happened only managing to remember the place _Fairy Tail_ and the tattoo she remembered before disappearing into flames. She searched for that place called Fairy Tail for days until she stumbled upon it in a city far away from where she was washed up.

She barged into a guild building, looking around if she knew someone but sadly, no. A short old man approached her and she mentioned to him having seeing the guild's insignia and the guild name from a man called "Rob". No face popped into her mind only the name which she found weird. She was welcomed to the guild and got her right eye healed but never managed to drip a tear from it. But one thing bothered her, she never managed to answer the question; "Where did you come from before this?"

She only remembered of a small village but after that, it seemed all blank. Red and Black would appear before her if she tried to remember and pain would shot to her right eye instantly but the word Scarlet echoed through her mind, thinking that it was her last name. Even when she grew up, it still happened to hurt everytime she tried to recall until to this day when everything came rushing back in an instant.

Erza got up as a throbbing sensation hit her head. She felt that something hit her so hard that even after passing out, the pain was too much. Ame succeeded in making her lose sight of happiness as to spending time at that house with Jellal and the others was her happiness. The psychological effect on her was great when her right eye got damaged and all she could see was red in an instant as the pain subsided deeply. Ame was able to create a curse without any magic that forced Erza to forget and lose sight of things she found joyful during her stay. She was blinded by pain and agony, in result making her brain automatically put those memories into the backside of her mind which she would forget and stop the pain. If her other eye was blinded too, then she would definitely not remember no matter what after having seeing darkness for a long time.

Ame was clever and sinister enough to force the brat she hated to forgetting by herself the memories she held so close to her heart. After seeing all the negative things in one go, her childish brain took the toll and just had to get rid of it before she would break down but maybe a dark magic was also responsible as it heard Erza's wish to forget, thus making her forget completely by twisting her wish to only forget the pain. Well it seemed possible that dark magic could be involved as it was lurking around the area during that time but how did she remember everything anyway?

Erza sat up and rubbed her head to ease the pain when she noticed that she was sitting in the middle of black ruins and ashes which was once the house she stayed in. She searched desperately in the area until her eyes met Jellal's figure in the distant which was becoming a little transparent?

She rushed to him as her legs wobbled, and could not believe what she was seeing. Was a curse inflicted on them or is her eyes playing her tricks? No matter what, she had to go to Jellal and then...stop him from disappearing again?

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N: Okay for those who didn't quite get how Erza lost her memories, well it was all psychological. She was traumatized by all the negative things that happened in an instant and caused her brain to shut down those memories of hers, but a little black magic was involved as it lurked around the area and heard Erza's pleas to forget the pain and so she forgot everything even those happy times she had.**

**Okay so there are one to two chapters left and it'll be focused on Jellal now. So until the next update!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I Love You**

**A/N: Narrator**

"Jellal!" She shouted as she tried to lift up her feet more and make huge steps to get to the fading figure in the distance. She could feel tears springing from her eyes- wait, tears springing from her eyes? How could that be? She could never cry at her right eye but how? Slapping her face mentally, it wasn't about her right now but about Jellal. Is he disappearing again just after she found out? She can't allow this no matter what.

"Jellal please answer me!" It was only a few steps more before Erza could reach him. Just a bit more and she could hold on to his hand. Just a bit more until they can be together again. Just a bit more until... She stopped her steps with her heart palpitating and sight in a blur. Her balance was still off but she managed to keep up her weight with her legs.

Quivering, she extended her hand forward and tried to feel his warmth or anything solid from him. She was afraid that her hand might go through his transparent body and she was afraid that he might disappear once she touched him. There she was standing before him, crying out his name a while ago and desperately running to him; now she stood frozen on the ground as she could see his body fading away to thin air slowly.

She could still feel tears springing from her eyes as her hand stopped inches away from his broad shoulder. He was quiet, not making any contact for that matter with the red haired girl in front of him. He stood still with his eyes looking at the ground as he waited to disappear not long soon. He was ready to let her go again but it was squeezing his insides with just thinking of letting go of her hand or not seeing her face anymore. How could this be? He knew this day would come considering he was only a fake to begin with. He was never the real thing; he was just thrown away a long time ago to disappear along with this place. So how could he deserve someone like her; someone with the likes of Erza who was bursting with life and joy?

"_I mustn't look at her face or else I can't contain myself." _Speaking to his self mentally wasn't working with the pain still creeping inside of him and considering there was still another one of him.

"_Are you sure it's the right idea to leave her without saying a word?" _The voice which sounded deeper echoed through his mind as it broke through his chain of thoughts.

"_I never expected you to be the worrisome kind. Don't you despise Erza?"_

"_Look I may despise her but it doesn't mean that I haven't forgotten how to love. After all both of us came from one person; and it's just that we were separated as two personalities since we never get along until now."_

"_You don't have to remind me. I know we are one and anytime now, we will merge and then disappear. And then we won't see Erza ever again."_

"_Let me repeat myself. Are you really sure you'll just leave and won't say a word? She's really attached to you and if you just disappear without speaking to her, she might just break."_

Giving to some thought of what his other self said to him, he may be right. Erza will break down and then who knows what will happen if he keeps neglecting her until he disappears? He wanted for her to live a new life where she'll continue on smiling even with knowing of his existence. He wanted her to never forget about him and continue on living with the present. That's all he wanted yet, can he be more selfish when just being a fake?

"_But when you look at it deeper..." -_he muttered to his other self who was standing before him with cold and dark eyes. _"Her love started from the source. We were thrown out by him and now she fell in love with a 'ghost'."_

"_But if it weren't for you, then she would have never remembered him. You were the reason why she fell in love with Jellal again. In a way your feelings are real for her and that's something that's not a fake. For a memory, you made more memories than your own existence."_

He can't argue with that. He can't reason his way out anymore and avoid Erza, the woman he loves until his last moment. She deserved to know everything even if he has to force the words out of his mouth of what he really is.

"_I knew you were always the smart one. Your tongue is sharp." _Jellal chuckled at his other self as he walked closer to him. With only a few inches away, his other self began to fade not before he was able to say something back.

"_Correction: We're the smart one. Just be honest with Erza."_ His other self disappeared into him and then with a few seconds of silence, Jellal smiled at his other half's words. _"I will."_ Soon enough, his mind returned back to reality; his body fading to nothingness bit by bit and with a red head mage sobbing his name out through her muffled cries.

"Erza..." He called out as he lifted his head up and saw the red eyes and wet puffed cheeks of the girl before him. Tears continued to spring from her eyes as he saw the stagnant hand of hers, just a few inches away from him. She continued to shiver as her hand began to move again but not taking any advancement.

"Jellal..."-sucking some air in through her block nostrils, she was happy that he finally heard her. She was afraid that he'll disappear without saying a word. Drying her eyes with her wrists, she faced Jellal as she stopped the urge to cry out again. She needed to talk to him more than ever. "I remember everything now. I remember how I got to this house, how I met Simon and the others, how Ame treated all of us, how Grandpa Rob saved us, how you saved me, and how I believed in you. Everything is much clearer now." Clearing her nose again, her eyes became heavy as she felt a pat on her head. She felt a sudden weight removed from her chest as she felt solid and warmth spread out from one hand. She thought she can't feel this anymore but Jellal was still here. He wasn't gone.

"Erza... I have to tell you something." Jellal breathed in some air through his mouth before moving his hand down to her shoulder. This was it, the moment which he didn't want to arrive to. He knew this will hurt them in some ways but right now, he has to be honest. "I am not the same Jellal you met when you were a kid."

For a second, Erza looked stunned but she brushed it off with a smile taking his words as a joke. "What do you mean Jellal? You're you."

Clearing his throat, he wanted to clear up this matter with this woman as soon as possible. His time was running out. Gripping her shoulders a bit tighter, her attention returned to him fully as he continued speaking. "Yes, I am me but I'm not Jellal." Erza was taken aback by the sudden tension in his voice that her smile was replaced by a frown.

"Don't joke around with me. You're Jellal and if you're not, then who could you be?"

He had a painful smile on his face as Erza pierced him with her sharp words. It wasn't the matter of who he was; rather it was what he was. Sliding off his hand through her arm, Jellal sternly looked at Erza's eyes with his. He looked into her brown orbs and their depths. He can sometimes get lost in them.

"I can be called Jellal but in reality I am just Jellal's memories; memories of you." He could feel the shock of Erza as he paused for a while letting her sink in to his words. After all, this will need some explaining. "You see the day after the fire happened here a long time ago, where you managed to escape from the house while I got dragged back in during the night before, Grandpa Rob freed me but died in a sudden explosion along with Ame. I woke up on the grass as the sun already rose up and found everything burnt to ashes. I tried searching for you around the vicinity but there was no avail. I couldn't even find some kid from the house and beyond the forest is already out of my knowledge. I always hated the whole world. Weeks passed and I waited for you to return but something was telling me you'll not show up. But still I waited and waited until some dark magic heard my frustration of waiting for weeks that it took it as an advantage. It separated the memories of you from the original body and then made this false figure copy from the original. Not long after, the original body left this place while I remained here to wait. That body doesn't have any memories of Erza Scarlet or this house; he's a complete different person. Soon after, I discovered that a part of the violent side of the original was with me but I never managed to accept it as to he despised you for not showing up or tried to go back to this place but I always had hope that one day we'll meet again. My false body also grew up with time as to how many years have passed, so did my body age. Though the house was rebuilt during a year or two of waiting, I suspected that dark magic was responsible for this but for the reason was a complete mystery to me. I also learned how to use magic but not too accurate and precise usage. I had to admit that I was beginning to lose hope after many years and all I wished for was that to meet you again and for you to remember me until that day came when I saw you at the shore. There was no mistake that scarlet hair belonged to you and now that my wish was fulfilled, there's no reason for my existence anymore."

Erza remained silent for quite a long while as gusts of wind passed by them for a couple of times. Jellal's waist was starting to disappear now and soon he'll be gone. It's okay even if Erza couldn't reply to him or if she'll run away. He understands and he'll have no regrets anymore, now that he finally revealed everything and what he was. He was okay to disappear alone without anyone by his side. Maybe that's for the better.

"I get it..."Erza murmured as she blinked a couple of times before facing Jellal. "No matter what you are, you're still Jellal; the man I love. Even if you're just a memory, I'll love you as much as if you're the original. I'll always love you so don't you dare think that I'll run away and leave you alone. You gave me wonderful memories and I know your love is real. You're not a fake; to me you'll always be Jellal."

With everything that he had left, he pulled Erza to a deep hug and felt tears spring from his eyes. He was so happy that she didn't leave, that she didn't abandon him. He really loved her very much.

"You know"-he muttered as he locked his hands together, encasing her to his chest. "The other Jellal and I are now one and we are sharing the same personalities. Are you okay with that?"

Erza grinned as she snuggled further to his chest, feeling the warmth all over her and his scent brushing off her. "I'll always love you Jellal."

Jellal can't help but smile as those sweet words escaped from her mouth. He knew he had nothing to regret but now he found something to regret for if he doesn't say it now. The time is limited and he wanted to say it to her as much as he can before he's gone.

"I love you Erza." He continued on declaring his love as he planted kisses all over her body as she was entrapped in his arms. For sure, he'll tell it to her for how many times.

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had a bad week but I hope this chapter is good enough. I'm kind of tired actually. Anyway the next chapter is the last so look out for it and it'll be sad.**

**Oh and read the Author's note at the next chapter for announcements about the sequel... **

**Review please and thanks for the follows and faves! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25~ Last Chapter**

**Hope**

**A/N: Erza narrating for the last time!**

I could feel the warmth and softness of the kisses he showers me with. They were light to the touch but warm to the feeling. I could keep hearing "I love you" over and over as he planted more kisses on my skin. As much as I like to hear him saying it, the reality was still dawning on us and even with our make believed world, we couldn't escape the truth. Reality was cruel no matter how you look at it. It takes something away from you once you find happiness in it and then the cycle keeps on repeating, not making an eternal joy.

His breath would tickle my skin every time his lips would brush past a contact to me. Feeling blissful from the sensation and his proclamation of love, I wish that we would stay like this forever but forever doesn't exist, does it?

"Jellal..." I crashed my lips to his, pushing in my tongue to his cavern once more. The warm and slick feeling of roaming around inside was like a drug that made my mind go all blank and could only focus on the actions my mouth was making. His lips were the only one for mine and his everything is the only exception that could touch me all over. My feelings were clear and my mind is right. This person is the only one I love and his name is Jellal Fernandes.

Gasping for air as I pulled back, his lips were swelling and drool dripped down his mouth as he stared into my eyes with his orbs all filled with love and joy. He was glad that I was with him right now, enjoying every moment we could get before time would go off on us. I tried to push my body closer and press against to what was the remains of his body. I could still feel his warm chest and I could still wrap my arms around his neck as we dived in for another kiss. The tender and sweet feeling was something I couldn't get enough of, and impossible to forget.

"Erza... I love you very much." Jellal huffed through his mouth as he cupped my blushing cheek with his big hand. He was slowly moving up and down my face before he planted a kiss on my forehead and then stared back into my eyes with a painful look. I know what is about to happen will break the moment. "I'm sorry." And there it goes.

Everything crashed down inside of me as I felt a big tug on my heart with those words that escaped from his mouth. He just had to say the one thing I didn't want to hear and that was him feeling regretful of some things with me. As the matter of fact, he shouldn't be regretting, rather it was supposed to be me. I left him waiting here for years and he had to endure all sorts of things for me. He was able to fight off his other self that despised me even though there was a little hate in his heart also. He had done so many things and I... I just forgot about him that easily. I couldn't even remember that he was the boy I loved before, and that he was someone special to me. I was really cruel for doing such things to a guy who has done nothing wrong but be played by magic, time, and fate.

Tears slid off at either side of my cheeks as I felt them getting heavier each second. My vision began to get blurry and I could feel the saltiness of my tears on my mouth. I just can't help but cry as I felt my heart sink into my emotions of regret and sadness. I wasn't prepared to let him go yet, not after being able to remember after all this time he had waited for me. And now, fate was going to play with him again by removing him from my side. Even if he had sewn himself to me, he will be pulled away by the strong force that likes to keep us apart. It's as if the whole world is saying we can never be together.

"Jellal, don't say sorry." I mumbled as I crinkled my nose. I wiped the tears away with my wrists but it just kept coming as if it was endless. It was beginning to get hard to speak but even if I run out of breath, I should be able to tell him before its too late. "You did nothing wrong. I was the one who've hurt you so bad." I spoke in between my breaths.

Gently brushing his fingers into my hair, I felt his tips on my scalp as he leaned me in close, nose to nose. My eyes weren't letting up the tears as more fell out and sliding past my chin. He stared at me with his golden eyes and he was keeping me in place, feeling his breath directly at my lips. He was so warm. I'll surely miss this feeling.

He forced a sad smile on his face and his other hand cupped my cheek. With his thumb, he wiped the tears on my left eye and gazed at me with loving eyes.

"You were finally able to cry again." He whispered as his fingers gently caressed my cheek. "I'm sorry if I was too late that time. But I'm glad that you were able to get back your eye."

I shook my head from side to side and I leaned in closer, our lips only inches apart. I was able to give him a smile and be drowned in by those golden orbs once again. "No... It wasn't your fault."

Sinking my fingers into his blue hair, I pulled him in to give a light kiss on his swelled lips. He answered back by just moving his mouth a little but this innocent kind of kiss was something rarely we do and it was refreshing for a change. Our feelings melted once again and the thought of loving each other was something we couldn't control. We were madly in love no matter how you put it.

"Erza..." He mumbled my name as we parted and I could feel him again rubbing his fingers on my cheek. His eyes never left mine as time began to run out, with his abdomen slowly disappearing.

"Hey Jellal... Why don't we make a vow- a vow that's made during a wedding" I wiped my tears away as I curved my lips to a smile. "It was always my dream to become a bride."

"Are you sure?" His face was strained a little when I mentioned about marriage. At a moment, I thought that his eyes began to glisten. "Do you want to make vows with someone who'll disappear?"

Without a second thought and not being swayed with his words, I gave the most heartfelt smile I had ever done to the one and only person I love. "I'm certain. After all I can't deny the fact that I really love you. If it's possible, I want to spend my whole life with you."

Silence died in for a moment as he looked over to somewhere else, patiently waiting for his answer. His eyes were getting deep but somehow they began to shine again in a remorseful way. "I think it's not impossible that you get to spend your whole life with me."

"What?" I blinked for a couple of times at his words of hope.

"Well in reality, my _real_ self is still alive somewhere, having the same age and features as me. Though I am but a memory given a materialized body, it's a fact that my real self rejected my being. But I can't help get a feeling that we still have a connection even if it's just a thread. But maybe, just maybe..." He narrowed his eyes then looked straight into mine. "I may return to him as a forgotten memory and then we'll become one again, just like before."

I gasped and widened my eyes at that speculation. Jellal had given me hope when I was about to accept the fact that we'll forever part. I can't help but smile and tears began to form again due to happiness. "If that's so then..."

I was cut off by his sudden words of changed emotions. He was going negative again. "But being my real self dejecting me, I'll just become a forgotten memory in his mind and be brushed off as nothing. I doubt that he'll remember the times we spent here in the past up until now. And I don't think he'll remember you that easily maybe he'll never even. But if he does, then it'll take a long time. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of me..."

Of course, I know that reality was never kind and you had to work hard to get something you want. But this was something I'll do everything for if I could see him again... even if it's just once. "I've put you through in much more pain. Compared to that, the one I'll experience whether or not will mean nothing." I smiled again while touching his fingers with mine. "If that happens then, I'll just make you fall in love with me again. I won't stop until you'll tell me you don't like me but I will go all out once I find you."

I saw a smile form on his face as he found amusement in my determination. He knew I was strong and in one way or another, his real self will also fall in love with me just like how he got his feelings of love back. "So shall we make a vow then or no?" I looked down to his lower portion and saw that him fading away was picking up pace. Half of his chest was gone.

"You really want to get married so badly, no?" He chuckled as he caressed my cheek for one last time then took my hands into his, fingers intertwined with each other.

"Of course- Shall we start then?" I returned his grip on my hands as I lovingly looked into his golden eyes, feeling a smile perk up from my lips.

He returned my gaze and gave me a sweet and calm smile as he pronounced the vows with a loving voice. "I, Jellal Fernandes, take you, Erza Scarlet, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Erza Scarlet, take you ,Jellal Fernandes, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." We both smiled at the statements we made and brought our faces closer until our lips were only centimetres apart.

"You do know what comes after right?" He smirked as his fingers laced around mine, raising them up and biting around my ring finer to form a circle. I gently smiled and looked at the supposed to be ring on my hand and then looked back into his shining eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Next time, let's get married for real so I can hear your '_I do's'_ when the vows proclaimed." He pulled me in closer and I felt the sweet taste of his lips once again, making a temporary seal on our self proclaimed vows. "I love you..." We both murmured in unison as we took on another kiss.

"Erza... it was really nice getting to see you again." He pulled away as his arms began to disappear, going rapidly to his neck. Tears slid down his cheeks as a painful smile was imprinted on his face. He kept a firm hold on my hands as he tried to squeeze every word out from his mouth. "I really do hope we get to be married for real."

"So do I- I promise I'll search for you. I won't give up!" I felt my heart ached as his face was starting to disappear with his painful smile. Tears went out all at once from both eyes, getting my vision a bit blurred from seeing the painful curve on his lips and how his eyes were fading from the scene. It felt horrible seeing someone you loved disappear right before your eyes with nothing you can do about it. I stood there hopelessly as his painful smile was the only thing left to remember in my mind. "See you later Erza." His voice died out as the warm fingers intertwining with mine disappeared. The warmth was still there but without his hands, it felt so empty. I felt so alone.

I fell down on my knees, crying as I slid my fingers through my fringe. My other hand was on the green grass, nails digging through the soft soil as the painful feelings of sadness and loneliness slowly took over my heart and mind. I know Jellal didn't leave anything to regret about, but maybe I was the one regretting of not being able to notice him sooner. We spent quite a while in this house together but, it took me a long while before I noticed his feelings. Why didn't I fall in love with him sooner or better yet, why didn't I remember everything sooner? I cried out as tears continue to rain down my eyes and dug my nails deeper, feeling the soil penetrate under my finger nails.

I was in so much pain as I yearned for his presence, warmth, and love. I know I haven't fully lost it yet but somehow I felt like something was ripped away from me, leaving a big scar behind. I rose up my head, looking around the vicinity to see the blinding sun nearing the intersection of the sky and the sea. It was a painful colour of orange with a mix of purple and pink with it. From another's point of view, it seemed like it was a beautiful scenery, but for me it was something that'll remind me of the day I lost his hand from mine, the day I last felt his kiss, the day we made our vows, and the last time we said I love you to each other.

"Has so much time passed?" I looked at the sun, looming over the horizon as the afternoon was going to turn into evening soon. "I've got to go now." With one last look, I saw the remains of ashes and burnt debris that was once before the place where we had our first intimate action. This place had so many memories and this time, I'll take them along with me as I go back home.

Walking through the forest and out, I ventured back into the world, still feeling his warmth on my right hand. Glancing down and looking at the red bite mark on my fourth finger, I smiled as I reassured that everything wasn't a dream, that everything was real, and that everything still had hope. "One day I'll find you Jellal and when that day comes, I promise to never let you go again if you still love me back." A painful yet happy smile was plastered on my lips as I stared out into the world where I'll go back, leaving that secluded house behind but bringing back the memories and feelings I acquired.

Going through meadows, valleys, and towns was a long journey back home- long back from Fairy Tail. "I still have to explain everything on why I haven't gone on to that S class mission or why I was missing for a period of time." I sighed and got back my composure as I equipped back to my Heart Kruz armour and started my long walk.

**OoO**

"Oi Natsu! Don't just go off!" I heard my blonde friend screaming at the Dragon Slayer who was apparently roaming around the city all on his own.

"We have a mission to go to Flame Brain!" The raven haired ice mage quarrelled with the pink haired as Lucy sighed while Wendy and the two exceeds stood with a smile on their faces.

"But there was something interesting around the corner over there!" I heard Natsu whined as my patience and tolerance couldn't take it anymore.

"You guys can roam around but be back at the inn by 5 p.m. We'll still have to discuss on what to do about the mission." I kept my form as to not explode in the middle of the crowd. I needed to get away and get some silence even just for a while.

"Is it fine Erza?" Lucy looked back at me before going with the others.

"Yeah- I want to take a peaceful walk for a while." I gave back a reassuring smile as Lucy continued her way. Walking on the gray brick road, surrounded by kinky shops, I looked at every product on each window as others had aromatic and delicious smells coming from them. The city was small and cute, something you would find from a story book. It had the atmosphere of a fairy tale as I may put it.

Walking around through the small group of crowds, I remember the day when I arrive back at Fairy Tail and everyone showered me with questions. Apparently I was missing for two months and the only ones I told about my experience were the Master, and the group of girls namely Lucy, Cana, Mira, and Wendy. Now ten months have passed and I haven't got a lead to where Jellal may be. I tried searching for him during missions and free time but it seems that he's hiding too well.

I rested near the entrance of a shop as people began to increase bit by bit on the streets. Deciding to let them pass by and not mingle more with the crowd, I stood there as I took dive into my thoughts about Jellal and where other places I haven't checked yet.

"Hey have you heard of the new mages that were added to the Magic Council?" I heard two perky girls sitting on a table with coffee on their hands as they gossiped to each other.

"Yeah- they're both from the ten wizard saints I heard."

"Really? Wow- and the male mage looked hot from what I saw in pictures."

I cut off my ears from them as I decided it was getting pointless. Eavesdropping to others babbles wasn't as much fun as I thought and no wonder others called it unappropriate. You couldn't get others way of thinking at all but- I did hear some news about new mages in the Magic Council but none has sparked my interest. I'm too focused on where is Jellal and what'll I do once I meet him.

As I continued to sink into my thoughts, I felt a hard bump on my back as a broad shoulder came into contact with mine. I stumbled a bit before an arm wrapped around my waist and caught me before I fell. Pulling me back up, the arm released me from its grip as soon I got back on my feet.

"Sorry for hitting you." The chatters of the crowd made it hard for me to identify the voice but from the tone, it was a male and I got what he meant.

"It's okay." I straightened up my skirt letting this pass. After all, I was more preoccupied with Jellal on my mind.

"My name's Jellal Fernandes. And I'm sorry again for hitting you- I wasn't looking." At that moment, I turned around and saw a tall male with shining blue hair, bright golden eyes, and the familiar tattoo on the right side of his face. Here he was standing before me with a sweet smile. I tried to force my voice out as I had the urge to jump over him and feel his warmth all over again but somehow I was frozen in place.

"Hey isn't that one of the ten wizard saints?" I heard the voice of one of the perky girls again.

"Yeah, it's Jellal Fernandes! He's even hotter in personal." I heard both of the girl's cries as they fantasized on _my _Jellal. Well right now he isn't mine with regards to his expression but in some way, we'll become together again.

"No don't be..." I was finally able to say something after those annoying girls broke my thoughts on seeing Jellal again after a long time. "I was spacing out so I had a fault too." I heard him chuckle a bit as he covered his mouth with his fingers and removed them after laughing. He seems more graceful.

"You know you're very one peculiar girl. Others would immediately fall down on their knees when they see me and freak out but you were able to answer me with a straight face and attitude. But somehow, you seem familiar. What's your name?" From his words, he spoke very gently but somehow I felt he was a bit narcissist from that statement. The real Jellal was somehow too full of himself.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, an S mage of a guild called Fairy Tail. I sometimes go to the Magic Council for guild affairs with my master so maybe you have seen me." Trying to keep my composure, I used my straight forward tone not to push this Jellal to believe that he was _that _handsome.

"Oh, Scarlet huh- a fitting surname for someone who holds a pretty shade of red hair." He lifted the tips of my hair and gently placed a kiss on it, his lips gliding through the red and hair sliding through his fingers.

I blushed a bit from the sudden advancement but I haven't lost yet. I know he's just playing with me and I want a pure love.

"In some way or another, you interest me, you and your guild." He smirked before letting go of my hair and standing back up with a princely smile. "Well, I'll see you around. I still have duties to attend to."

He walked passed me, all clothed with white as two guards followed behind him. His hands were in his pockets as he continued to walk, disappearing from my sight. I stood frozen and dumbfounded from what just happened. Was he really here before me a while ago? I could still feel the light touch on my tips as various thoughts came into my mind until I finally declared.

"Looks like there's still some hope after all... Now I just have to make sure that interest will turn into love." I sighed as Jellal's face came into my mind. "I know somewhere deep down in you; you still remember who I am and all our times together. Up until now Jellal, I still love you"

I know it'll not be easy getting his attention and for him to fall in love with that attitude but I promised to you already. I won't give up unless you love someone else. But I can't help thinking... What's behind all of this? Was fate the one playing with our gears?

But I'll make sure that I won't lose you again this time. Wish me luck!

**-The End-**

**A/N: Thanks for reading What's Behind? Now for the topic about the **_**Sequel...**_

**I already planned the title and some parts of the story line but do you reader's want it? And do you want another side of Jellal as a narcissist? **

**Well do you want more lemon or lime in the next story or do you want it to be a little purer than this story? It all depends on you reader's if you want to read a continuation or not. But review if you want a sequel or if this is already enough and what kind of story you want. Smuttier or not? Well I'll pose an update of a next chapter to this story about the synopsis of the sequel if there'll be but for other's benefit... the planned title for the sequel is **_**Chasing Tails.**_


	26. PREVIEW

**PREVIEW TO SEQUEL STORY: **

**CHASING TAILS**

**Plot: Being in love isn't something easy especially when the feeling isn't mutual. After losing Jellal, Erza found herself in his office at the Magic Council only to be given a punishment. He seems different and he can't remember her, but she's still in love with him. But when in love, someone is the head and someone is the tail. Who is chasing whom? LEMON… ^_^**

_"It's nice to see you again Erza Scarlet. I wonder why you can't get out of my mind. I really want to know why."_

_- __he never fails to make my heart skip a beat._

_**Story is OUT! Please check my profile to read the story…. Thank you to all my readers! **_


End file.
